Boy High School
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Por causa de uma aposta eu fui obrigada a entrar no colégio Shikon,o problema é que esse colégio é exclusivo para garotos.Em meio a peças e iniciações eu conheço um membro de uma gangue chamado inuyasha que quer tomar o controle das operações das “Ladies”
1. Bem vindos ao colégio Shikon

**Sinopse: **Por causa de uma aposta eu fui obrigada a entrar no colégio Shikon,o problema é que esse colégio é exclusivo para garotos.Em meio a peças e iniciações eu conheço o líder de uma gangue chamado inuyasha que quer tomar o controle das operações das "Ladies" gangue que eu sou líder .

**Boy High School**

**Advertência: **Contém linguagem um pouco pesada,e insinuações,e sim vai ter **Hentai!**

'**...'-pensamentos**

**-Falas**

**Em _itálicas _conversas no telefone**

**Bem vindos ao colégio Shikon **

Sabe quando você é pequena e imagina o seu futuro?

Pois eu nunca imaginaria **isso** para o meu futuro...

Coisas inesperadas acontece com todos, mas comigo aconteceu uma coisa muito inesperada...

Não que a minha vida seja muito emocionante...Tá eu tenho meus momentos emocionantes

Eu sou uma menina normal,quer dizer na medida do possível...

Tenho dezesseis anos, meus cabelos são cumpridos e pretos,e meus olhos são castanhos bem escuros quase negros...

Deu pra entender que eu sou uma colegial normal.

Só que nesse exato momento eu estou chegando no meu novo colégio, colégio Shikon, uma renomada instituição de ensino,onde só estuda filhos de pessoas importantes.Esse colégio é interno,ou seja, os alunos são obrigados a ficar morando nas dependências do lugar.

Nada mais normal...mais uma coisa é bem anormal, pelo menos pra mim..

**O colégio shikon é um colégio interno para garotos!**

E eu sou uma garota matriculada em um colégio para garotos...

Como é possível? Deve ser isso que vocês estão se perguntando,não é?

Eu vou explicar...

**Flashback de uma tarde de apostas**

Em uma tarde, iluminada pelo sol,onde andorinhas contentes saltitavam e cantavam sem se importar com o amanhã.. E o meu sapato voava na cabeça delas calando aquele canto chato que tirava a minha atenção do jogo de cartas...

-CALA A BOCA,SEU PASSARINHOS CHATOS!

-Calma Kagome,coitado dos passarinhos...

Quem disse isso foi a minha amiga Rin,e deu pra perceber que ela é muito meiga com tudo, e tem uma enorme paciência...Muito diferente de mim!Ela estudava comigo no meu antigo colégio.Bons tempos boas coisas...

-Ela tem razão,aqueles bichos estavam enchendo o saco!

Essa ai foi a minha prima Tsubaki que arrumava as cartas em sua mão, eu juro que vi uma carta sendo escondida na manga da blusa dela...Tsubaki também estudava comigo e esse ano ela ia tentar a faculdade

Tinha mais duas pessoas na sala, as minhas primas gêmeas Botan e Momiji, as duas estavam mexendo nos seus computadores, fuçando em algum site do governo ou algo assim- não me surpreenderia se fosse o site do pentágono- Sim elas são o que vocês estão pensando, elas são hackers que adoram arrumar encrencas com seus computadores...Um perigo para a sociedade,mais o maximo que elas fazem é descontrolar a programação da tv,ou mudar as notas delas no colégio.Elas também estudavam comigo...

Não me entendam mal,elas duas são uns amores e são minhas primas preferidas,sabe aquelas primas que te ajudam em tudo,te empresta dinheiro,faz identidade falsa pra você entrar naquela boate irada pra maior de dezoito...Caham!O que? eu não sou de ferro!

Resumindo,elas estavam alheias ao nosso joguinho de cartas com apostas de biscoitos de chocolate...

-Agora eu te ganho Kagome!

-Ah!Não me faça rir priminha, do jeito que você joga mal!

A tensão esta no ar,dava até pra cortar com a faca..

-Gente- interrompe Rin assustada com tudo aquilo- er...da pra gente apostar de uma vez...

-Tudo bem, eu aposto dois traquinas e um negresco **(N/A: Hummm eu também quero XD)-** Diz Tsubaki

-Eu cubro a sua aposta,e coloco um Wafler de chocolate e...EI! cadê os biscoitos?

Olho para Rin que estava tentando tapar a boca com as cartas enquanto a cara dela estava cheia de migalhas de biscoito

-Rin!Você comeu os biscoitos de novo!-Grita Tsubaki tirando as cartas da mão dela

- Eugh Naugm (Eu não!)- responde com a boca cheia

-Rin-chan,você não tá convencendo ninguém com essa boca cheia de migalhas...

-Gome ne Kagome, é que eu adoro biscoito!- ela termina de comer os biscoitinhos e abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Humf,eu tava quase ganhando,olha as minhas cartas uma jogada perfeita...- ela mostra as cartas de baralho revelando que na mão dela tinha cinco ases

Eu sabia que ela estava roubando!Ela é mestra em fazer isso!

-Cinco ases, e desde quando um baralho tem cinco ases?-pergunta Rin piscando confusa,eu suspiro por ela ser tão inocente

-Desde que o baralho seja da Tsubaki...-Respondo desanimada,ela sempre faz isso! eu não sei porque ainda me surpreendo...

-Er...Mudando de assunto.Kagome em que escola você vai entrar este ano?

-Eu ainda não pensei nisso -eu começo a embaralhar as cartas com muita agilidade,não sou uma jogadora profissional mais dou pro gasto!Isso se deve a anos de apostas com biscoitinhos.

-Você já devia decidir!Você já terminou o primeiro ano!

-Eu também terminei o primeiro!-diz uma alegre Rin- E já fiz a minha prova para o colégio Mayu junto da Botan e a Momiji e elas vão ficar na mesma sala que eu

-A Botan e Momiji vão estudar com você?-Tsubaki pergunta incrédula- Elas não acabaram de terminar a sexta serie e iam para a sétima?E você não vai entrar no segundo ano?

-A resposta pra isso é fácil,minha cara prima...-Interrompe Botan entrando na conversar-Nos pulamos dois anos...

-...Porque nos duas...-diz Momiji

-...Somos...-retruca Botan completando a frase da irmã

-Geniais!-completa Momiji voltando a atenção para o computador.

-Pra mim vocês duas são malucas isso sim! Até pra falar as duas completam as frases uma da outra.

-Elas estão tentando dizer que pularam o ano por serem espertas.-gota na minha cabeça

**Só pra não confundir e uma leve explicação de nossas vidas:**

**Eu**, estava no primeiro ano e fui pro segundo ano...tenho dezesseis,mas acho que isso já ficou claro

A **Rin,**é minha melhor amiga desde o maternal,e também acaba de terminar o primeiro ano...também tem dezesseis

A **Tsubaki** era a nossa Senpai,terminou o terceiro ano e ia entrar na faculdade...ela tem dezoito

E as gêmeas espertinhas **Botan e Momiji** iam entra no segundo ano,mesmo ambas tendo treze anos .

Nos quatro estudávamos em um colégio muito legal chamado Stella Maris,mas decidimos sair do colégio esse ano.O motivo? Expandir os negócios...

**Sem mais explicações voltemos a conversa... **

-Mais e você Kagome,porque não entra no colégio Mayu comigo- pergunta Rin- ainda dá tempo,e apesar de ser um colégio interno,ele é muito legal...

-A Kagome num colégio interno,iria ser um tanto quanto cômico- desdenha Tsubaki- "a senhorita não consegue ficar sem aprontar nem por um instante" você seria expulsa no primeiro dia.

-Ei!Eu consigo sim!

-Err..K-chan você sabia que o colégio Mayu é a parte feminina de um outro colégio?O outro se chama colégio Shikon e é somente para meninos...E eu soube que a prova pra entra nele é mais difícil do que a prova do Mayu.

-Verdade...- Respondo sem muito interesse enquanto fazia um castelinho com as cartas

-Um colégio só de meninos...eu queria ver a Kagome perto de algum menino sem bater nele...

-O que você esta insinuando?

-Que você não consegue ficar perto de nenhum garoto sem provoca-lo!Ou sem que um de vocês sai machucado!

Isso é jogo sujo,só porque eu caia na porrada com um monte de garotos do colégio! Eu faço até parte de uma gangue de garotas chamada **"As Ladies", **nos não invadíamos nenhuma loja,ou nada do gênero, nossas operações iam de peças aos alunos novos á roubo de provas finais e lucrávamos com isso, sempre estávamos na diretoria. Eu, Rin e a Tsubaki fazíamos parte dessa gangue junto com Momiji e Botan que eram as responsáveis pelas falcatruas nas notas, a nossa líder se chamava Sango,mas ela saiu do colégio quando foi para a oitava serie -eu tinha treze anos na época e estava na sétima- e eu assumi o seu lugar! E não é porque eu estou saindo do Stella Maris que eu deixei de ser a líder, eu continuo firme e forte,só não encontrei uma substituta.E pelo que vejo a gangue vai mudar quase toda para o colégio Mayu,como eu disse nos estamos expandindo os negócios.

-Pois eu conseguiria numa boa...

-É claro que não!

-Quer apostar?-digo olhando o meu recém construído castelinho

-Você disse "Aposta"?

Merda,eu disse "aposta",uma das regras da gangue é que quando alguém diz a palavra "aposta" ela é obrigada a cumprir uma aposta da outra pessoa..

Quem foi que inventou essa regra idiota?Ah,foi a nossa antiga líder...Sango se eu te ver de novo eu te mato!

-Vocês não vão começar com isso de novo,ne?-Diz Rin assustada

-E por que não?-Desafia Tsubaki- Você esta com medo Kagome?

-È claro que não,pode mandar ver!

-Então eu te desafio a ficar um ano no colégio Shikon! È claro que você teria que se disfarçar para entrar.

-Você deve estar brincando Tsubaki? Disfarçar-me de garoto para entrar num colégio masculino!

Botan e Momiji pararam subitamente e olharam curiosas para nossa conversa,até a Rin se engasgou com o suco que tomava

-Ora você tem que aceitar,ou esta com medo?

-Eu não tenho medo de nada.Mas e seu ganhar?

-Você poderá pedir o que quiser pra mim,mas caso você perca,o que é bem provável eu vou querer a liderança das **"Ladies", ** E então o que me diz?

-Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não ?-interrompe Rin- As provas de admissão,elas já terminaram e vai ser impossível de você entrar sem documentação ,você é uma garota e não um garoto tem muita diferença!

-Quanto à aparência...-diz Botan

-Nos não podemos fazer nada,mas...-Diz Momiji

-A documentação é por nossa conta! E então Momiji,pronta?

-Pronta Botan!

As duas começaram a digitar freneticamente no computador,com uma habilidade impressionante! Até parece que elas estavam apostando pra ver quem invadiria o sistema primeiro!

-Eu...

-Consegui!

Grita as duas ao mesmo tempo

-Conseguiram o que?

-Kagome,seu nome agora é Kay Higurashi e você esta matriculado no colégio Shikon- responde Momiji

-E agora Kagome,você não tem mais como escapar,ou você aceita,ou você perde o cargo de líder pra mim!

-Eu vou aceitar Tsubaki,a aposta esta rolando,um ano no colégio Shikon!

Apertamos as mãos uma da outra e selamos o acordo,agora é só rezar pra dar tudo certo!

Fim do flashback da tarde de apostas 

Aqui estou eu,em frente ao colégio vestida com o uniforme.Uma calça preta folgada, blusa branca por baixo de manga e uma blusa preta também de manga por cima,a Rin deu um jeito no meu cabelo,ela o penteou pra traz prendeu em rabo de cavalo baixo e deixou uns dois fios soltos na frente.

Bom colégio Shikon ai vou eu!

**OoOoOo**

-Porcaria onde é a merda do auditório?

Socorro eu to perdida no meu primeiro dia de aula,também esse colégio é mó grande onde já se viu! Eu to andando há quase uma hora com uma malinha na mão procurando o raio do auditório pra cerimônia de boas vindas,e pior ainda eu ainda não vi nenhum aluno!

-Ei!Garoto...

Deus é você que me chama?Ou por causa da quantidade de gel que tem na minha cabeça eu já estou fritando o meu cérebro e ouvindo vozes?

-Ah? Quem é?

-Aqui em cima,novato!

Era um garoto de cabelos brancos com uma bandana preta na cabeça,que estava em cima de uma arvore,e pior de tudo,ele estava sem camisa mostrando aquele peitoral malhado!

Céus como ele é lindo!

-Tá perdido?

-Ah,eu estou será que você ...

Ele desce da arvore- que tinha quase vinte metros!(tá eu exagerei um pouquinho,mas era uma arvore grande!) – e para do meu lado em pezinho! Ele me pareceu um roqueiro ou algo desse tipo,porque a calça dele era um tipo de calça bag- sabe aquelas bem pesadas e cheias de bolsos!- de cor preta e tava cheia de correntinhas penduradas nela!

-A cerimônia de boas vindas é na área norte,aqui é a área sul.

-Será que você podia me levar lá?

-È lógico que...Não!

-Ah?

-E eu lá tenho cara de babâ de novatos,se vira cara!

Ele sai andando na direção contraria da que eu vim,com as mãos no bolso.

Eu não gostei dele! E Seu encontra-lo de novo é capaz de dar briga!

**OOoOoO **

Quarto B,quarto C,ah aqui está quarto F. Como não encontrei a merda- a minha boca anda tão limpinha - do auditório eu resolvo procurar o meu dormitório, até que para um colégio de garotos os quartos são bonitinhos.Eu esperava uma coisa tipo a terceira guerra mundial ou algo assim...

O quarto tinha quatro camas,uma escrivaninha que estava arrumadinha com livros e mais livros,e uma janela bem grande que dava pra pular por ela- até que não seria má idéia,se eu quisesse fugir daqui pras reuniões da gangue essa seria uma boa opção!-Ah,e possuía um banheiro,fiquei me perguntando o porque der ter um banheiro naquele quarto,geralmente os quartos dos colégios internos não tem banheiro privativo.

-Qual das camas será a minha?

-A perto da janela...

-Ah,sim obrigada e...Ah?

-Oi- aparece um rapaz de cabelos pretos acenando que nem um tapado

-Errr...oi...- Não sei porque mais a cara dele não me espira confiança...

-Meu nome é Mirok Houshi,e eu divido o quarto com você er...qual é o seu nome?

-Kag...caham- dou uma tossida para disfarçar- quer dizer...Kay Higurashi.muito prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu e...peraí..-ele me olha desconfiada-eu não conheço você de algum lugar? O seu rosto é familiar...

-N-Não... e-eu... quer dizer eu nunca te vi na vida!

-Tem certeza?- ele leva o dedo ao queixo num ar pensativo

-Absoluta!

-Então tá- ele da nos ombros- Kay você esta no quarto dos Senpais,seja bem vindo!

-Senpais?

-Sim,todos que dormem aqui nesse quarto são veteranos,e você é o primeiro novato e...

A porta se abre com violência revelando o mesmo rapaz que estava na arvore

-Você!-eu aponto pra ele com cara de tacho

-Olha, e não é que o novato achou o caminho...

-Não graças a você!

-Ow! e você ficou tristinho com isso é! –Zomba colocando a mão no peito e fazendo drama fingindo que levou uma facada,além de chato ele é exibido...

-Vocês já se conhecem?- pergunta mirok

-Esse baka aqui não quis me ajudar a encontrar o caminho do auditório!

-Quem é Baka,seu otário!-Ele se aproxima de mim com a cara de poucos amigos,nossa ele realmente é um gato quando esta bravinho!

-Você Baka –semicerro meus olhos de raiva apontando o meu dedo para ele

A briga estava armada,ele já estava com os punhos fechados e eu já estava preparada para dar uns tapas na fuça dele,mesmo ele sendo mais alto do que eu e mais parrudo -o que vocês queriam ele é um garoto!

-Ei,calma ai povo!que stess é esse logo no primeiro dia de aula...-diz Mirok colocando a mão no ombro do Rapaz de cabelos brancos.-Kay esse irritadinho aqui é o Inuyasha.Inuyasha esse é o novato chamado Higurashi

-Feh! Tanto faz...

-O desprazer também é meu- digo com um sorriso irônico nos meus lábios.

-Como vocês já estão apresentados,nos resta mostrar o colégio para o novato!

-Eu não vou ser guia turístico de ninguém...-reclama Inuyasha colocando uma blusa sem manga preta que deixava os músculos do braço de fora.E que músculos...

Eu não me importaria de ficar olhando para o corpo dele o dia inteiro...Ele pode ser um grosso,mas é um tremendo gato!

-Ahh, Inu-chan, qual que é cara!Deixa de ser chato,vamos mostrar os pontos maneiros daqui do colégio.

-Se me chamar de Inu-chan de novo,você morre Mi-kun- Sorrisinho maligno de dar medo na espinha

-Pô cara, Mi-kun já é demais!**(N/A: Esse Mi-kun é para a Sinca-chan)**

-Caham, enquanto os rapazes decidem o que vão ou não fazer, eu estou vazando e...

Trimmmm 

O meu celular toca,eu o tiro do bolso e olho do display.Era a Rin

-Fala Rin...

-_Kag..._

-Sim é o Kay pode falar!-Corto antes dela falar o meu nome e estragar o disfarce

**-**_Ahhh! Você tá com gente ai?_

-Humhum,o que aconteceu?

-Eu liguei para falar que o colégio é muito legal!-Responde animada na outra linha- As minhas aulas já terminaram e eu queria saber se você quer almoçar comigo? As suas primas falaram que iam também...

-Bom eu...-O telefone é tirado da minha mão –Ei!

-Alo senhorita Rin,aqui é o Mirok,eu sou colega de quarto do Higurashi e ele mandou dizer que ele vai sim almoçar com você e eu e outro colega vamos juntos!

-_Que bom!Então eu encontro vocês naquela lanchonete chamada Point School,Manda um beijo para o Kay!_

Ela desliga e o Mirok me entrega o celular

-Qual é a sua cara,ia se encontrar com uma garota e não ia convidar os amigos é? Diga-me essa Rin é gostosinha? da pra da uns "pega"?

-O que ?Olha como você fala da minha amiga...

-Aham...amiga sei!Tá na cara que ela é mais que sua amiga!Não é Inuyasha?

-Feh! Vamos logo,não queremos deixar a namoradinha do novato esperando.

Os dois saíram do quarto e eu os acompanhei,morrendo de raiva! E preocupada com o que podia acontecer...

-'Ah,Foda-se o que será, será!'

**OoOoOo**

O point school é uma lanchonete-bar muito freqüentada pelas escolas da região,sua construção é de encher os olhos, possui três andares, sendo que o primeiro andar é uma lanchonete bem no estilo gótico onde a maioria das musicas são aqueles rock bem pesados, e o ambiente é um pouco escuro, ótimo para aquelas ficadas as escondidas.O segundo andar é um bar para maior de dezoito,mas logo na entrada tem um segurança de quase dois metros que impede a entrada de menores.E finalmente o terceiro andar fica uma pub VIP,freqüentada pela elite,eu e as ladies somos clientes preferenciais,todos ali já ouviram falar da gente.

Os alunos morreriam para entrar nessa parte VIP.E por falar em alunos,aquele lugar era cheio deles,tinha uniformes de todos os tipos.Havia alunas do colégio de freiras- que de santas não tem nada!- De colégios internos e mistos, particulares e públicos,mas a maioria dos alunos ali era do colégio Mayu e o Shikon.

Procuro as garotas e as encontro sentadas numa mesa no cantinho da lanchonete.

-E ai cara,onde elas estão?-pergunta Mirok olhando para a bunda de uma das garotas

-Vamos,elas estão ali...-vou até elas,Rin abre um sorriso quando me vê- Oi Rin-chan

-Até que em fim você chegou!-Reclama Tsubaki

-Oi pra você também Tsubaki- eu me sento e os dois fazem o mesmo

-E ai Kay,não vai nos apresentar?-Pergunta Mirok

-Esse aqui è o Mirok- aponto pra ele- e esse cara mal encarado aqui é o Inuyasha,eles são companheiros de quarto

-Prazer-responde os dois

-Essa é a Rin,aquela é a minha Prima Tsubaki,e aquelas ali mexendo no Computador são as gêmeas Momiji e Botan

-Senhorita Rin,a senhorita é mais bonita ao vivo do que ao telefone- Diz Mirok segurando a mão da Rin

-Err...eu...-Rin fica envergonhada e com o rosto vermelho

-A senhorita não gostaria de ter um filho meu?

-QUE?Como ousa perguntar uma coisa dessas para ela?-Digo tirando a mão dele da mão da Rin

-Desculpa cara,mas você falou que ela não era a sua namorada,então eu pensei que podia...

-**Primeiro**:ela não é minha namorada**.Segundo**:não pense porque senão o detector de fumaças vai disparar por causa dessa sua cabeça.E **terceiro:** Cale essa maldita boca senão você se ferra!

A mesa ficou em silencio por alguns minutos,mas depois todos começaram a rir do Mirok,até a Rin riu dele.

-Se fudeu otário!- diz Inuyasha- cara eu nunca pensei que um dia alguém além de mim podia dar um fora tão grande assim no Houshi hentai.Meus parabéns.

-Você tá feito em "priminho",com esse grupinho animado.

Dou um meio sorriso para a minha prima Tsubaki,a aposta estava no papo!

-E então como foi à aula Rin-chan?

-Foi muito legal,nos reunimos às meninas e...

Tsubaki da um beliscão na Rin por baixo da mesa para ela calar a boca, parece que elas estavam falando da reunião da gangue

-Err..nos bem errr..eu quer dizer...mais alguém esta com sede além de mim?

Grande Rin,como você consegue mudar de assunto tão rápido assim? Isso não vai enganar ninguém!

-Eu estou-responde Mirok com um sorriso

Papai Noel existe!Eu devo agradecer aos céus !

-Nos vamos pegar umas bebidas e já voltamos...- diz Inuyasha

quando os dois já estavam bem longe e não dava mais para nos escutar nos olhamos para a Rin com cara feia

-Er...desculpa?

-Você que estragar tudo Rin?-Pergunto sussurrando

-Não eu...bem...-ela tava com carinha de choro,isso é de partir o coração

-Arf,tá tudo bem,pode falar agora

-Tivemos a reunião da "Ladies" hoje, e como foi combinado,as garotas do Stella Maris se mudaram para lá,elas estranharam por você não estar no colégio,mas eu expliquei que você estava em missão especial e me deixou cuidando de tudo,mas que assim que desse você iria marcar uma nova reunião.

-Ótimo, Vocês não devem comentar que eu estou disfarçada no colégio Shikon. Nossas operações vão continuar normalmente,comecem a ver as provas e os testes aplicados naquele colégio e as roubem,não se esqueçam de falar para a Abi que o preço é o mesmo de sempre,sem desconto e sem exceção. Ouviram bem?

-Sim chefe!-Respondem as quatro juntas.

-Chefe quem é chefe?

Mirok chega do nada com o Inuyasha,eles estavam segurando alguns copos e uma garrafa de coca-cola

-Não é nada não...elas estavam brincando comigo..-respondo sem graça

-Eu queria se chamada de chefe por garotas tão belas.Você tem muita sorte Kay

-Você nem imagina quanta...

OoOoOo 

Depois da pequena reuniãozinha ,nos voltamos para o colégio,isso era por volta das onze da noite,eu tomo um banho e coloco um pijama bem folgadão,que escondia os meus seios.

-Pô cara você demorou no banho heim! Parece até um mulherzinha- reclama Inuyasha com uma toalha na mão querendo entrar no chuveiro- Cê tava até cantando no chuveiro!

-Err..eu...

-Ele tá reclamando,mas ele também adora cantar no chuveiro- Interrompe Mirok- E a sua voz não é nenhum pouco melodiosa, pelo menos o Kay sabe cantar bem!

-Vai a merda Mirok- Inuyasha entra no banheiro e bate a porta com força

-Ui!Que meda!-zomba Mirok

Dou uma pequena risada enquanto me olho no espelho,tentando arrumar o meu cabelo,eu não podia deixa-lo solto senão podiam desconfiar,então eu o prendi,mas ele tava hiper molhado

-Arf, que falta faz um secador...

-Toma pode usar- Mirok me estendendo um secador de cabelos caríssimo daqueles profissionais.

-Por que você tem um secador de cabelos?-pergunto incrédula

-Não é meu é do Inu-chan,ele e o irmão tem aqueles cabelos cumpridos e precisam seca-los,os dois são muito vaidosos...

-Ah...Você disse irmão?

-É o Sesshomaru,ele que é o dono da cama perto da escrivaninha,daqui a pouco ele tá ai.

-O Inuyasha tem um irmão,quem diria...

-Feh!Ele é o meu meio- irmão e não meu irmão!

O Inuyasha sai do banheiro somente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura tapando er...as coisa dele,mas deixando o tórax nu,que ainda escoria umas gotinhas de água ...

Mais que bela visão! Tá calor aqui ou é impressão minha?

-Er...Inu...er...

-Vai ficar gaguejando ou vai falar de uma vez?

-Bem...o que você dizia mesmo?

-O Sesshomaru é o meu meio irmão,e não o meu irmão,nos só temos o mesmo pai...

-Sei... 'se você é bonito desse jeito imagine o seu irmão' e...-eu olho para o topo da cabeça do Inuyasha e vejo duas orelhinhas felpudas muito fofas...-Mais o que é isso?-aponto para as orelhas dele

-Eu pensei que você sabia- explica Mirok- o Inuyasha é um Hanyou

-Um Hanyou...?

-A minha mãe é uma humana e o meu pai um Yokai,e eu sou um Hanyou,pronto tá tudo explicado,agora se não tem mais perguntas sobre a minha família ou minha descendências e se vocês não se importarem eu posso trocar de roupa em paz?

-Ah,claro que...-ele ia tirar a toalha-NÃO

-Não o que?

-Você não pode trocar de roupa aqui...

-Me de um bom motivo pra não fazer isso? –ele arqueia uma sobrancelha curioso

-E que er... 'é porque eu não quero ver você nu cacete!'- você...er...você pode...

-Eu posso...?

Antes de eu responder a porta do quarto se abre revelando um rapaz de cabelos brancos e umas marcas esquisitas no rosto,ele usava a mesma roupa dos outros estudantes.

-Que é você?-pergunta para mim com um ar superior

-Esse é o novato Sesshomaru,ele vai dividir o quarto conosco- responde Inuyasha tirando a toalha e colocando a roupa

É claro que eu me virei de costas e não vi tal ato!

-Aqui não é permitido fumar,e nem beber.Não se pode escutar musica depois das dez da noite.Em hipótese alguma mecha nas minhas coisas.É para completar é estritamente proibido a entrada de garotas no dormitório.

Cara mais chato!E se ele descobrisse que eu sou uma garota e estou no dormitório?Tenho até vontade de rir da cara que ele ia fazer!

-Ele já entendeu sargento...-diz Inuyasha devidamente vestido com uma calça de moletom preta e novamente sem blusa

-Essa ultima regra é de doer viu Sesshy- diz Mirok- Cara,como é que nos vamos viver sem mulheres aqui no quarto?

-Houshi, se me chamar de Sesshy novamente,você está morto!

-E relaxa cara...NO Stress

O tal Sesshomaru pegou uma toalha e foi para o banheiro tomar banho.

-Eu não sei como eu vou agüentar a regra do sem mulheres...O vida dura...

OoOoOo 

Eu estou exausta,são quase uma da manhã e o sono ainda não veio,quer dizer ele veio sim,mas com um sonho um tanto **"caliente**" envolvendo um rapaz de cabelos brancos, que estava dormindo a poucos metros de mim, devo admitir que o sonho foi um pouco bom. Harf! quem eu quero enganar foi um sonho muito bom!

Mais eu tenho que dormir !O que seria mais fácil se não tivesse essa luz na minha cara!

Luz que luz?Kagome não vá para luz,você é muito nova para morrer!

-Acorda pra cuspir novato!

-Ah? Inuyasha,o que você ?

Era o Inuyasha apontando uma lanterna para a minha cara,junto de um monte de garotos.

-O que aconteceu?

-Tá na hora da sua iniciação!

**Continua... **

Oi povo! Essa é a minha nova fic e eu espero que vocês gostem,eu sei que estou devendo o capitulo seis da flecha do cupido,mas ele tá quase pronto,enquanto vocês esperam vocês leiam essa fic.

**E** **não se esqueçam deixem reviews -**

Beijos Nat-chan 


	2. Tomo banho de lua

**Boy hing School**

'**...'- pensamentos**

**- falas**

**_Itálico_-conversas no telefone**

**Tomando banho de lua**

Porcaria de garotos será que eu não posso dormir em paz? E que historia é essa de iniciação?

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Anda.Sai logo dessa cama novato, você tá nos atrasando –diz Inuyasha.

É impressionante como os garotos podem ser idiotas, o único que não estava no meio dessa zoeira toda era o Sesshomaru. Nessa brincadeira estava o Mirok e o Inuyasha, mas tinha mais quatro garotos, um com cabelos cumpridos presos em um trança, outro que parecia um yokai lobo e dois garotos amedrontados.

-Levanta!

Ele puxa o meu lençol, e eu quase caio da cama.

-Filho de uma...

-Epa! Xingar a mãe não!Agora anda e nos segue.-fala Inuyasha

-Quem é esse povo?

-Esse aqui é o Bankotsu-ele apontou para o rapaz de cabelos cumpridos-aquele é o lobo fedorento do Kouga, e esses moleques aqui são dois novatos, Houjo e Koraku.Agora nos acompanhe.

OoOoOo 

Estou seguindo um bando de garroto estranhos a quase duas da matina, e pior eu ainda tenho aula amanhã!Não que isso me incomode, se eu pedi a Momiji e a Botan alteram as minhas notas ou as minhas faltas num piscar de olhos, mas às vezes eu gosto de ir as aulas.

-E então pra onde estamos indo?-pergunto ao Mirok

-Ao colégio Mayu.Sabe nos temos uma tradição que todo ano nos pegamos os novatos e fazemos uma iniciação com eles, no caso é você e aqueles dois ali...

-Que tipo de iniciação?

-Feh, Vocês vão adorar... Nos pensamos em fazer uma coisa mais simples do tipo nadar pelados no lago que tem aqui perto...

Nossa é só isso? E eu pensando que era uma coisa mais difícil...Eu estou sendo irônica tá gente...

-...Ou um trote no diretor da escola, mas como não temos tempo pra isso resolvemos que fazer o básico...

-Básico?- O Inuyasha abre um sorriso malicioso

-É. Vocês terão que entrar no dormitório feminino e arrastar cada um uma garota pra cá...Não importa o método escolhido!E ai? acha que consegue Kay?

-É claro que sim. 'que coisa mais idiota, mas que falta de imaginação'não sei quanto a os dois ali, mas eu me garanto...

-É o que vamos ver...-Diz Mirok

-Você não tá esquecendo de nada, não?- Completa Bankotsu

-E o que seria?

-Sistema de segurança...O colégio Mayu tem o melhor sistema de segurança contra invasão, e vocês terão meia hora para entrar, pegar a garota, e saírem sem ser pegos, senão o lago daqui de perto vai adorar a visita de vocês!- Mirok explica com um sorriso bobo no rosto

-Você devem estar brincando!

OoOoOo 

Merda. Merda. Merda e merda

O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Depois que o Inuyasha me falou o que eu tinha que fazer eu fiquei desesperada!E se eu não consegui?Eu vou ter que nadar nua na merda de um lago, e acreditem tem coisas no meu corpo que não vai passar despercebidas pelo os olhos dos outros garotos...E pior ainda eu estou na companhia de um garoto com cara de mané e um moleque que parece que não tirou as fraldas...

-E então pra onde vamos?-Pergunta o idiota do Houjo

-Isso não é obvio cara! –responde Koraku-é só irmos aos dormitórios, acho melhor nos separarmos.-Olha o garoto pensa!

-Tudo bem, então vai ser cada um por si!-Me separo deles e vou em direção aos fundos do colégio, quem sabe eu não encontro alguma janela aberta?

OoOoOo 

Como é possível?Até câmeras de vigilância esse colégio tem!Eles estão de brincadeira com a minha cara!Eu não sei como eu vou entrar!Se eu entrar pela porta dos fundos eu disparo o alarme...Isso se eu não encontrar um daqueles feixes vermelhos que só aparece nos filmes de ação!

Mais como eu não pensei nisso antes...O meu celular!

Saco o meu fiel companheiro de trabalho e disco um numero que estava na memória...

_-Alo?-_Rin atende com voz de eu acordei ela...Acho que vou chorar...Ah problema, depois ela dorme!Nossa que amiga que eu sou...

_-Rin-chan, é a Kagome..._

-_K-chan?Você sabe que horas são?Eu tenho aula amanhã..._

E eu com isso?A minha integridade e o meu disfarce é mais importante!

_-Rin, agora não é hora de bronca...Qual é o seu quarto? _

_-É no segundo andar uoah...-ela boceja-Onde você está?_

_-Abre a janela e fica olhando pro lado de fora, tem alguém no quarto?_

_-Não o meu quarto é particular..._

Regalias concedidas por causa das gêmeas espertinhas!

-_Ótimo...Espere-me!_

Dou a volta no prédio e olho para as janelas, Rin estava com a janela aberta acenado pra mim, mas sabe o que era pior?Como o quarto dela era no segundo andar eu não tinha como subir...A não ser que eu desenvolva um poder de levitar ou algo do tipo...

Hum a não ser que eu...

Perfeito eu vou subir pela cerca viva que tem na parede do colégio!Eu desligo o celular e começo a subir nas plantas, quando eu estava quase perto da janela eu vejo uma lanterna na minha cara...Era uma velha com uma cara de bruxa.

-Ei garoto você não devia estar aqui!-Grita a mulher

-Merda...eu to ferrada!

Subo rapidamente na janela sendo ajudada pela Rin e depois fecho as janelas do quarto com as pesadas cortinas de veludo preto...

-Kagome o que aconteceu?

-Depois eu explico...Você sabe quem era aquela mulher com a lanterna?

-Eu acho que era a Urasue, ela é a inspetora dessa área...

Nossa o colégio tá contratando até a terceira idade para trabalhar!

Uma batida é escutada na porta...Rin abre a porta com cara de sono e eu num rápido movimento solto os meus cabelos e tiro a blusa preta que estava por cima de uma blusa mais apertadinha que segurava os meus seios

-Senhorita Nozuma, você sabe que é proibido a entrada de rapazes aqui no colégio!-A bruxa velha fala com aquela voz esganiçada de dar medo

-Garoto?Que garoto?-Rin pisca confusa

Urasue entra no quarto empurrando a porta e ela se depara comigo sentada na cama e lendo uma revista

-Oi -Aceno para a bruxa que fica me olhando com aqueles olhos esbugalhados

-Er...eu juro que vi alguém subindo pela janela...

-Urasue-sama Eu acho que a senhora devia dormir!Aqui só tem eu e a Kagome...

-Você tem razão senhorita Nozuma...ultimamente eu não tenho estado bem!-Ela sai do quarto totalmente confusa

**-**Ufa!- Suspiro aliviado.

**-**E então o que aconteceu?

-Iniciação daqueles garotos estúpidos! Eu tenho arrastar uma garota pra fora daqui...

-Ah?-Rin fica confusa-Mais porque?

-E eu sei lá!isso não faz sentido nenhum...parece que esses idiotas não têm mais o que fazer...A não ser que...

-O que?

Vamos juntar dois mais dois...Eles disseram que tem um lago aqui por perto, e que se não conseguíssemos pegar uma garota eles nos jogariam no lago nu...Mais essa historia de consegui uma garota e leva-las até eles tá muito mal contada!Pra que complicar tanto?A não ser que eles estejam planejando algo diferente...Um trote em cima do trote!Acho que vou precisar de ajuda...

-Rin, onde esta a Momiji e a Botan?

-No quarto delas...

É claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes?Tão obvio!Eles querem me pegar em outro trote...

-Chame-as diga que é urgente!E Fale quer elas têm menos de cinco minutos para chegar aqui!- Digo como se estivesse dando uma ordem para um soldado

OoOoOo 

-Achamos-Diz Momiji olhando o computador portátil dela-pelas descrições dadas parece que é o famoso trote "Tomo banho de lua"

- "Tomo banho de lua?" -repito sem entender- Mais que porra é essa?-A minha boca anda piorando!Deve ser influência da Tsubaki!

-De acordo com as informações que conseguimos, ele é um trote bastante aplicado nos colégios masculinos...Os novatos meio que seqüestram alguma garota e depois ele é obrigados a entrar em um lago nu com ela!Depois eles filmam tudo e espalham as fotos no colégio...

-Momiji isso é ridículo!-Digo com uma veia saltada na cabeça-Onde já se viu, eu vou ter que tomar banho nua na frente de um monte de garotos!E eu só tenho mais dez minutos...E agora o que eu faço?

-Tem uma solução!-Responde Botan-É um plano antigo para se evitar esse trote, mas ele funciona!

-Botan você é a minha salvação!Anda qual é o plano?

-Vamos precisar de uma mãozinha...-Sorrisinho maligno-O plano se chama "O feitiço contra o feiticeiro...".

OoOoOo 

-Cinco, quatro, três, dois...-Inuyasha contava o tempo com a ajuda de um relógio, os quatro rapazes estavam perto de um pequeno píer no lago que não se dava pra ver o fundo por causa da escuridão!

-Cheguei!-Grito me aproximando dos rapazes, do meu lado estava a Rin que só acena um "oi".

-Novato e não é que consegui mesmo...e bem a tempo-Diz Bankotsu

-E você foi o único que consegui uma garota, esses dois idiotas nem conseguiram entrar no colégio...-Kouga aponta para o Houjo e o Koraku que estavam cabisbaixos-E ele vão sofrer em nossas mãos...Vão ter que ficar um mês fazendo a lição de casa de nos quatro!

-Vocês não iriam taca-los no lago?-Pergunto

-Não, o castigo deles vai ser diferente-responde Inuyasha se aproximando de mim-Mais agora você será iniciado...

-E que tipo de iniciação?

Os quatro se olham com caras de sádicos

-Você meu caro kay terá que nadar nu nesse lago ali na frente!Junto com a Rin!-Responde Bankotsu

-É...-Respondo-E enquanto a vocês?

-Nos vamos tirar fotos-O inuyasha me mostra uma maquina fotográfica- E filmar- Bankotsu levanta uma pequena filmadora-E vamos mostrar no colégio todinho...

Uma luz forte ilumina os quatro garotos-Que na verdade eram seis por causa do Houjo e o Koraku-Vinda de dois carros de policia, e deles saíram duas garotas vestidas como policiais, uma tinha o cabelo em estilo channel e a outra tinha os cabelos bem cumpridos de cor azul e com uma leve ondulação nas pontas essa era uma yokai gata.As duas estavam segurando uma arma cada uma.

-Policia parados ai!-A de cabelos azuis falou e eu me segurei para não rir

-Policia?Mas nos não fizemos nada...-Inuyasha se assusta

-Como não fizeram?Recebemos uma denuncia de garotos que arrombaram uma loja e roubaram uma câmera fotográfica e uma filmadora!

Inuyasha e Bankotsu soltam a maquina e a filmadora no chão assustados e Mirok e Bankotsu tentam fugir, mas são impedidos pela policial de cabelos curtos.

-Não, não queridinhos...vocês não vão fugir assim tão rápido?E então Anija?O que Devemos fazer com eles?

-Não sei Yura...Vocês ai-Ela aponta a arma que estava segurando para Koraku e Houjo-Vocês dois parecem que não tem nada a ver com isso, portanto podem ir embora... –Os dois saem correndo do lugar

-Anija, eu tô a fim de me divertir...

-Concordo com você Yura...Vocês quatro tirem as roupas-A voz soa autoritária, eles hesitam por um instante-Andem!Eu quero um stip-tese

As duas se sentam no capô de um dos carros da policia, não antes de pegar a filmadora e começarem a filmar a cena.Só faltava a musiquinha de stip!

Inuyasha, Mirok, Kouga e Bankotsu começaram a tirar as roupas, os quatro ficaram só de cuequinha...Que gracinha a cuequinha do Kouga é uma samba canção com bolinhas...

-Podem parar...-Anija chega perto deles enquanto Yura filmava tudo-Fila indiana andem!- Os quatros ficam em fila e andam até a borda do píer-Nossa! mais o que temos aqui...-Anija chega perto deles e acaricia o rosto do Bankotsu-Sabe até que vocês são bonitinhos...

-E-Ei.será que a gente pode er...ir embora... ?-Pergunta Kouga

-Porque?A noite é só uma criança, e além do mais vocês são ladrões e merecem um castigo...Não concorda Yura?

-Concordo...-Yura coloca a filmadora apoiada no carro de forma que desse pra filmar tudo...-E vocês ai!-Ela se vira pra gente e vem na nossa direção-O que vocês fazem aqui heim?-Ela chega perto de mim e sussurra em meu ouvido-Não se preocupe Kagome-sama, eles não vão sofrer muito em nossas mãos...

-Conto com você Yura...E obrigada por vir em cima da hora...

-Tudo pela minha líder!

**Uma explicaçãozinha básica dos fatos...**

Essas policiais que estão ai na frente são membros das Ladies, O pai da Yura é policial e ela foi chamada para nos ajudar.Ela pegou o carro do pai e veio do Stella Maris especialmente pra cá.Além de ótima atriz ela é uma excelente arrombadora, sabe abrir cadeados como ninguém!

Anija é uma verdadeira delinqüente juvenil, mas ela era uma antiga inimiga nossa - Mais vocês já viram aquele ditado: deixe os seus amigos pertos e seus inimigos mais perto ainda?- Ela é um pouco tarada!E tem dezessete anos.Anija se aliou a mim por causa das suas notas baixas, ou ela entrava na gangue ou ela ficava reprovada-O que seria um problema porque ela é filha de um político famoso... –No fim ela se tornou uma grande amiga...

Só pra constar às armas que elas estão segurando são de mentira...São armas de paint ball, e a não ser que tinta mate-o que eu duvido muito!-Eles estarão seguros, pelo menos por enquanto porque a Anija é maluca e vai fazer alguma coisa com eles...

-O que a Anija pretende fazer?-Pergunta Rin

-Ela só vai se divertir um pouco...-Responde Yura com um sorriso maligno nos lábios

-E então?Quem vai primeiro?-Pergunta Anija para os rapazes que tremem de medo só de escutar a voz dela - Respondam!

-E eles?-Inuyasha pergunta apontando para mim e para a Rin - Eles também estavam com agente...

Grande companheirismo de sua parte Inuyasha!Eu nunca abandonaria ninguém da minha gangue assim!

-Não se preocupem a Yura vai dar um jeito nesses vagabundos aí!-Grita Anija

Vagabundos?Anija você me paga por esse "elogio!".

-Pode deixar-ela nos empurra de leve para trás de uma moita para podermos ver o que esta acontecendo com os rapazes - Kagome-sama porque você está com essa roupa de homem?-Pergunta aos sussurros para os garotos não escutarem

-Longa historia...O que a Anija pretende fazer?

-Vocês vão adorar!

-E então quem vai ser o primeiro?-Grita Anija.Eles se entreolharam e empurraram o Mirok para frente da Anija - Oh, então é você, não é!Eu tenho que admitir que você é corajoso...

-O-O que você vai fazer?-Mirok estava amedrontado, mas antes dele fugir Anija lasca-lhe um beijo bem molhado na boca do rapaz e como o Mirok não é bobo nem nada ele tratou de aproveitar a situação, depois ela o solta.Mirok estava até ofegante - Isso foi bom...

-Foi é?E isso também é bom?-Anija da uma joelhada nas partes baixas do Mirok que se contorce de dor-E ai gostou querido?

-Argh...-Cara de dor e se contorcendo no chão - Por que fez isso?

-Porque eu quis...As coisas estão muito entediante aqui...Vocês três tirem as roupas!

-Mais nos já tiramos...-Reclama Kouga

-Não...Ainda falta algumas peças...-Ela aponta para a cueca dele-Eu quero que vocês três tirem as cuecas...

-QUE?-Os três gritam

-Vocês me ouviram.Ou será que as coisas de vocês são tão pequeninas assim?

-Yura, ela tá exagerando eu só pedi pra ela dar um susto neles...

-Kagome-sama confie na Anija

Como eu vou confiar numa pessoa que beija um garoto e depois bate nele?

-Yura, vai lá e fale o seguinte pra Anija - Eu cochicho no ouvido dela.

-Tá...Essa idéia é brilhante!

-E então vão tirar ou não vão tirar?-Anija aponta a arma para o Mirok

-Anija, eu já despachei os outros dois...-Yura chega e fala pra ela, os rapazes a olham assustadas, Yura chega perto do ouvido da Anija e cochicha uma coisa.-Porcaria!-Ela reclama-Eu queria me divertir com eles...

-Ordens são ordens...

-O que vocês fizeram com o kay e com a Rin?-Pergunta Inuyasha

-Nada de mais...Eu só dei os levei para a diretoria do colégio- Mente Yura- Mas pra vocês nos temos planos diferentes...Afinal como a Anija disse; "A noite é só uma criança".

-Então vamos começar... Todos de frente para o lago agora!-Eles obedecem E ficaram de frente para o lago, mas de costas pra as duas e Yura recolhia as roupas deles-Tirem as cuecas-Eles tiraram mostrando as bundas-Ui!Que bundinhas bonitinhas...-Yura pega as cuecas também e coloca todas as roupas no carro e continua filmando

Depois um por um foi derrubado no lago gelado, o Primeiro a cair foi o Mirok e o ultimo o Kouga.Todos estavam nus e morrendo de frio

-Meus caros amigos, muito prazer eu sou Yura Wamazaki e essa é a minha companheira Anija Kazuma nos duas estamos dando as nossas boas vindas!É uma pena que a nossa líder não pode comparecer nesse trote, mas ela manda lembranças e disse o seguinte: "Com os cumprimentos das Ladies!".

-Tenham uma boa noite!

As duas entram no carro e saem cantando pneu.

-Isso foi um trote?-Diz Bankotsu

-Quem são as Ladies?-Pergunta Kouga

Eles saem da água, mas quando se dão conta as roupas deles não estavam mais ali.

-AQUELAS VAGABUNDAS NOS DEIXARAM PELADOS!-Grita Inuyasha

OoOoOo 

Juro que nunca vi uma cena tão engraçada em toda a minha vida!

Inuyasha, Kouga, Bankotsu e Mirok chegaram ensopados nos dormitórios e sem roupa!Fico imaginando como eles não foram pegos pelo inspetor dos quartos?

A Rin foi para o dormitório dela, e eu voltei para o meu, mas quando eles chegaram, eles ficaram surpresos por eu estar bem...E eu disse que ela havia me entregado para a diretoria e eu levei uma bela de uma bronca...E os idiotas caíram nessa! Imbecis!

O melhor veio no outro dia...

No horário das aulas, todos do colégio viram o vídeo do trote, e o melhor! A Momiji e a Botan conseguiram passa-lo em ambos os colégios pelo canal de TV que o colégio Shikon tem! Quase mil alunos de ambos os lados – Masculinos e Femininos- Viram o mico que eles pagaram!

E no final do filme veio a seguinte mensagem:

"Preparem-se! Este foi um de vários golpes das Ladies". 

Um merchandising básico pra gente...E o nome das ladies ficou na boca dos dois colégios!

É uma pena que pra isso eu tenha sacrificado a integridade de quatro garotos...Mais são negócios...

Devo admitir que eu adorei ver a bunda do Inuyasha...-Sorrisinho malicioso

O orgulho deles estão feridos...E eu com isso?Quem mandou eles tentarem me passar um trote de iniciação!

Kagome Higurashi não cai em pegadinhas de garotos!Kagome Higurashi não é iniciada por ninguém! O meu orgulho não permite...

Senhor Inuyasha,um bem feito pra você! É uma pena que você é um gatinho e que todas as garotas ficaram suspirando por você quando o vídeo foi passado no Mayu! E acredite eu não estou com ciúmes!Nem um pouco!

-A bunda dele realmente era bonita...-Sussurro pra mim mesma

-Senhor Higurashi responda a pergunta...

-Ah?Pergunta?

Por um momento eu me esqueci que estava na minha primeira aula do colégio Shikon. Qual era a matéria mesmo? Bah! Quem se importa...Acho que ficar me lembrando da bunda do Inuyasha me deixou meio aérea... E bem mais safada que o normal!

Agora me deixe lembrar qual era a aula? Acho que era historia...Também com um professor velho desse que me lembra uma pulga...Acho que o nome dele era Myouga. Vou inventar um bom apelido pra ele: "Myouga a pulga..." Gostei! Sorrio internamente com a minha observação...

-O dia da independência Americana?

Todo mundo ficou olhando pra minha cara...

-Isso seria uma resposta para a aula de historia, e não pra aula de matemática!Senhor Higurashi você escutou uma palavra do que eu disse?

-O senhor disse alguma coisa é?Eu pensei que era uma gralha falando...- Péssima piada! Eu admito, mais estranhamente os garotos da sala começaram a abafar o riso.

-Se não tem mais nenhuma piadinha senhor Higurashi, eu gostaria de voltar a minha aula...Será que você se importa?

-Vou pensar no seu caso...-Digo dando uma de superior

As risadas abafadas se tornaram altas gargalhadas.O professor ficou vermelho de raiva com a minha ousadia, e eu com isso? Pra mim uma coisa inútil no mundo são os professores de matemática...

-Senhor Higurashi!-O professor me repreende-você sabia que a porta de saída é bem ali?-Ele me aponta pra a velha porta de mogno

-Obrigada pela informação.Vejo que o senhor é bastante perspicaz por ter reparado na porta...

-Ah?

-Mais quem sou eu para impedi-lo se o senhor quiser pode sair à vontade da sala, nos prometemos nos comportar na sua ausência...

Mais risadas dos alunos...O professor á essa altura estava possesso

-Senhor Higurashi

-É o meu nome não use muito senão gasta...

-Fora...-Ele aponta para a porta

Eu me levanto e pego o meu material

-Não se preocupe professor amanhã eu volto para perturbar mais o senhor...- Alguns aplausos foram ouvidos na sala vindo dos alunos.

OoOoOo 

Tédio...Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer no resto do meu dia...Expulsa da sala no primeiro dia de aula.Quem diria! Eu bati o meu recorde...

Resolvo ir para o dormitório...Abro a porta e me deparo com um Inuyasha trocando de roupa...

-Inuyasha...-A voz quase não sai por causa da visão do corpo dele todo...não era só a bunda que era linda,mas o resto do corpo também!Principalmente a er...a coisa dele!- Eu tenho que admitir para um garoto o Inuyasha bate de dez a zero

Essa noite eu não vou dormir direito!Inuyasha você é mal!

-O que faz aqui novato?-Ele me pergunta colocando uma cueca preta

-Er...eu bem...eu...- Como ele é lindo!-Er...eu ..

-Ele foi expulso da aula do velho Myouga- Mirok entra no quarto

-Como você sabe disso?

-As noticias aqui nesse colégio se espalham rápidas...-Explica Mirok- Tá todo mundo falando que você é um herói por ter tirado o Myouga do serio...

-Nossa...

O povo desse colégio se impressiona com cada coisa!Eu só fiz o básico...Atormentar o professor até ele pedir demissão ou entrar num hospício...O que vier primeiro!

-Você não acha que isso merece uma comemoração?- Sugeri Mirok- Afinal você foi o único que conseguiu que o chato do Myouga perdesse a calma!

-Que tipo de comemoração?-Pergunto curiosa

-Vamos te mostrar os lugares secretos desse colégio...-Responde Mirok

-Lugares secretos?

-Esse lugar se resume em uma única coisa que deixa todos desse colégio masculino fascinados...- A cara do Mirok estava mais safada do que de costume

-E qual seria?

Inuyasha olha para o Mirok e responde com um sorriso cínico nos lábios

-Mulheres nuas do colégio Mayu!

**Continua... **

Não me matem...Eu sei que esse Capítulo foi bem pequeno,mas estava meio atrapalhada com a prova do Enem que não tive tempo pra mais nada!

Ele foi bem mais leve do que eu pensava,mas eu juro que tentei fazer uma coisa mais picante! Mais, perdoe essa pobre alma porque esse vai ser o meu primeiro Hentai! E eu não tenho muita experiência para escrever esse tipo de coisa! Mais eu prometo que as coisas vão esquentar mais pra frente.

**Reviews**

Devo dizer que fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de comentários dessa fic, eu estava meio insegura com ela em relação à linguagem e tudo mais, mas parece que o publico gostou dela.Eu fico feliz com isso -.

**Karmilla- **Pois é pc quebrado é fogo, o meu quebrou na primeira semana que eu ganhei e eu fiquei desesperada!E não se preocupe eu vou continuar escrevendo a fic com a cara e a coragem,mesmo se ela estiver ruim!

**Bekinha- **Ah!valeu fico feliz com o seu comentário!E que isso, você não é cabeça oca não!A imaginação nunca morre e o céu é o limite!E nossa as minhas fics são as melhores?Eu fico muito feliz com isso!Eu descobri que eu me dou melhor contando a historia na primeira pessoa do que na terceira, parece que eu entro na cabeça do personagem e fico imaginando se eu estivesse no lugar deles o que eu faria!

**Etsuko Kaye- **Muhahhha a iniciação dos garotos é fogo!Eu tava quebrando a minha cabeça pra consegui encontrar uma iniciação legal, mas espero que tenha funcionado!será que ficou uma coisa confusa?- Olhar distante- Ah!Pelo menos eu gostei do titulo do trote( Tomo banho de lua é um antigo titulo de uma musica XD)Valeu pelo comentário!

**Gabi Slyterin Black- **Não se preocupe a atualização não vai demorar muito, afinal a minha mente voa com essas historias! Geralmente eu coloco os capítulos novos nos fim de semana! Obrigadinha

**Domenique- **Se eles vão descobrir?Eu num sei quem sabe...Muhaaahaa a minha mente vai maltratar eles dois, eles vão sofrer nas minhas mãos – sorrisinho do mal- Valeu pelo comentário.

**Soraa- **E ai Soraa! Eu também adicionei a sua historia nos meus favoritos - Eu adoro Love school. Pois é esse vai ser o meu primeiro hentai,mas vai demorar um pouquinho para os er...Você sabe aparecer,acho que será no próximo capitulo mais toda vez que escrevo um capitulo com um conteúdo mais picante eu fico vermelha de vergonha!- Pura timidez de minha parte Xd- Eu e você somos fãs de hentai - beijos!- Dica pra tu: dá uma lidinha num hentai que se chama: Doc Magoo's ela é uma fic da Star Angel Matsuyama ela tá no capitulo 4 e é uma fic muito boa!Mais se prepara porque a Kagome de lá tá muito diferente!

**Petit pelle- **Muhahhaha eu vou pensar no seu caso ( De nunca acabar com a fic XD), eu não sei quantos capítulos vai ter,mas acho que vão ser bastantes capítulos...Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa,a Sango ainda nem apareceu! É a Kagome foi boba,se dependesse de mim eu também não viraria de costas...Muhahah Inu-chan você não perde por esperar!Beijos Petit- perguntinha: O seu nick significa o que?Seria "pequena perola"?

**Lulu Ferreira**- Sim eu tenho orkut,lá eu me chamo Juliana Lima se quiser você pode me adicionar- Eu acho que precisa daqueles links,mas eu num sei qual é o meu XD- Ah,mas a minha foto é de uma garota com roupinha de colegial e orelhinhas de gato!

**Kagome Hi – **Valeu! Ah eu também leio as suas fics sabia?Eu gosto daquela "Além do céu e do inferno" - Eu to esperando o próximo capitulo tá !

**Mel- **Ce também tá lendo a flecha do cupido?Que bom eu fico contente - espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo!

**Deza-chan**- Acho que toda garota queria viver no mesmo quarto que o Inu né?Pelo menos eu queria- Natsumi má,Natsumi Hentai!- A vida deles dois vai ser uma loucura muhahhaha

**Susi Maru**- Que bom que gostou- Nossa eu to ficando repetitiva,mas eu adoro saber que os leitores gostaram da minha fic!Eu fico toda boba (mais que o normal) Quando alguém deixa um comentário!- Beijos

**Lulinha-Taishou**- Pode deixar que o hentai não vá ser muito pesado- Ainda mais porque eu não sei escrever um hentai tão bom assim,mas espero que eu consiga!-Espero que quando eu colocar o hentai ele fique picante e leve ao mesmo tempo!

**Mk-chan160- **Verdade sonhar não faz mal!Eu já sonhei varias vezes com o Sesshy de toalha,mas vamos abafar o caso por que as minhas bochechas já estão vermelhas...Valeu pelo comentário...

**Sah Rebelde**- Eu sou má muhaaahaa,prometo que não vou demorar muito a postar,será um capítulo por semana tá bom?Mais isso vai depender da disponibilidade da minha internet- Ela tinha dado pau nesses dias e eu fiquei desesperada- Pra você vê eu tava com dois capítulos da minha outra fic prontinha no meu computador e não pude postar por que não tinha internet!Isso é de doer!

**Lumi-chan- **Verdade?Nossa eu to feliz!Quer dizer que você gostou do primeiro capitulo?Iupiiiii, eu espero que você continue gostando!Beijos

**Simca-chan**- Viu O Mi-kun foi pra você!Eu adorei esse apelido pro Mirok,então resolvi "plagiar" de você!Mais foi tipo uma homenagem!A iniciação é quando você entra num colégio- ou faculdade- e você tem que fazer uma prova de coragem,ou pagar um mico para os seus veteranos,elas são muito comuns- Eu mesma já passei por isso!Eu tive que beber quase vinte copos de água quando eu entrei no primeiro ano!A minha bexiga nunca mais foi à mesma XD- Pois é já pensou você no meio de um monte de garotos gostosos e não poder fazer nada!Isso iria ser uma tortura!

**Mionni-** Essa iniciação tá dando o que falar!Todo mundo tá curioso pra saber como ela é...Muhahhaha 

**Erika- **Quem disse que eles não vão ficar juntos? Muhahah a Sango ainda vai aparecer!O tarado do Mirok ainda vai levar muito na cara!


	3. Escuridão,doce escuridão

'**...'-pensamentos**

**-Falas**

**Em _itálico - _conversas no telefone**

**Vai ter alguns momentos que vai ser eu que vou estar narrado e não a Kagome, mas eu vou separar a narração.**

**Boy High School**

**Capitulo III- Escuridão,doce escuridão...**

-Como assim mulheres nuas?-Pergunto na maior inocência

-Feh!Não me diga que não entendeu!

Não meu caro Inuyasha eu lá vou entender o que se passa na mente doentia sua e do Mirok!

-Não!

-Coitado...O menino é ingênuo...Kay você tem uma namoradinha gostosinha e nunca a viu nua?

-Seu Houshi hentai! a minha vida particular não diz respeito a você!

-Calma cara eu só estava brincando!

-E então Mirok? Nos já podemos ir?Ou tá difícil?

-Tá...Tá...Vamos mostrar para o novato aquilo que fascina tanto os homens, o sol da nossa praia a flor dos nossos jardins, o açúcar do nosso café...

-Cala a boca!- Eu e o Inuyasha gritamos ao mesmo tempo - Poupe-nos de seus poemas de quinta Mirok!

OoOoOo

O povinho sem noção!Ninguém merece, eu ter que acompanhar um cara tarado e um Hanyou lindo e maravilhoso! E pior ainda!Nos estamos na porta do vestiário masculino...

Se fosse só isso tudo bem!Mas o time de futebol esta treinando no ginásio!- O vestiário fica no ginásio tá povo!

E que time de futebol! O time tá dividido entre os que estão com camisa e os que estão sem camisa...

Segure a baba Kagome, agora não é a hora pra babar pelos gatos do time!- Só pra constar o Sesshomaru fica lindo sem camisa...Mas ele não tem aquela orelhinhas Kawaii do Inuyasha, o que é uma pena, seria uma combinação perfeita!

Mais o problema não é o corpo dos garotos e sim o vestiário masculino!

Inuyasha e Mirok entraram no vestiário.Vi o vapor sair de lá.Certamente alguém estaria no banho...Estou me perguntando se isso é para o meu azar ou para a minha sorte? Afinal muitas garotas em sã consciência adorariam trocar de lugar comigo...

Não vou nem perguntar quem trocaria de lugar porque certamente todas as garotas levantariam a mão!

A porta se abriu de novo, Mirok fica olhando pra minha cara

-Não vai entrar?Ou está com vergonha?Acredite todos aqui tem as mesmas coisas que você...

-'Isso seria impossível!' Já vou...

-Então anda, nos não vamos te esperar mais novato!-gritou Inuyasha já fechando a porta

Entrei no vestiário um pouco nervosa.Quando abrir a porta senti novamente o vapor quente.Mais não era só o vapor que estava quente, mas o meu rosto também!

Garotos e mais garotos estavam no banheiro tomando banho - Geralmente é isso que se faz num vestiário!Mais para mim aquela visão foi única em minha vida!Já não me basta ter visto o Inuyasha nu na minha frente e agora eu vejo um monte de garotos!Isso é muita coisa pra uma cabecinha só!- de todos os tamanhos ali tinha, mas nenhum se comparava com o do Inuyasha!Não que eu tenha olhado muito er...Mais vocês entenderam!

-Kay- Chama Mirok- Anda cara é por aqui...

-Er...-Acordo do transe da lembrança do Inuyasha - Vocês er...Chamaram-me pra fazer o que mesmo?

-Calma...Você vai ver o lugar preferido dos garotos...-Mirok responde indo em direção aos armários

Os armários eram afastados dos Box de banhos e ficavam grudados na parede do fundo do vestiário.Eles eram do tamanho de uma pessoa adulta e certamente tinha bastante espaço dentro...

-Chegamos...-Paramos em frente a um armário pintado de vermelho

-Chegamos exatamente a onde?

-Calma novato...-Inuyasha pega uma chave do bolso da calça e abre o armário, depois ele entra dentro dele sendo seguido pelo Mirok.

-Ah?

Inuyasha põe a cabeça para fora do armário e acena para eu segui-lo. Como é que esse armário suporta tanta gente?

Entro no armário e me deparo com...Um túnel?Não eu não estou maluca!Isso é um túnel!Tem até umas lâmpadas para iluminar o local!Era um daqueles túneis de mina - Daqueles que vemos nos filmes americanos - só dava pra passar um por um o lugar era muito apertado, agradeço aos céus por não ter claustrofobia.

-Onde nos estamos?- Pergunto

-Antigamente o colégio Mayu e o Shikon eram interligados por passagens secretas, mas elas foram fechadas com o tempo.Ninguém sabe quantas passagens existem ao certo, mas essa aqui é especial!Ela tem buracos secretos que nos permite olhar para quase todos os cômodos do Mayu... E o Inu-chan aqui tem a chave!

-Feh!Olhe por um dos buracos novato...-Ele me apontou para um buraquinho na parede, alías existiam vários daqueles buracos por ali!

Eu olho pelo buraco e vejo...Uma sala de aula?

-Mais que porra é essa?

-Esse é o buraco da sala de informática...Existem outros, mas o melhor deles está por vir!- Mirok abre um sorriso malicioso

-Chegamos...-Disse Inuyasha - Francamente Mirok, eu não sei porque você gosta tanto de vir aqui!Eu não vejo nada de mais nisso!

-Você fala como se não gostasse!

-Gente eu tô boiando aqui!Da pra alguém me explicar do que vocês estão falando?

-Olhe por você mesmo!-Inuyasha me aponta para o buraco na minha frente

Eu olho pelo buraquinho e vejo um vestiário...

-Mas o que?

-Esse é o vestiário do time de basquete, existem buracos para vários dos vestiários femininos!E em exatos três segundos o time vai entrar por aquela porta e nos dará o ar de suas graças!

-AH?Não me diga que...

-Elas chegaram!-Diz Inuyasha

Varias e varias garotas começam a entrar no vestiário, todas suadas por causa do treino. Algumas começaram a tirar as roupas e ficaram seminuas.Peraí? Aquela é a Rin?Desde quando a minha amiga Rin faz parte do time de basquete?

-Olha Kay a sua namoradinha tá ali!- Mirok abre um sorriso tarado

-Nossa até que ela é bem bonitinha - Diz Inuyasha

-Saiam daí!-Grito empurrando os dois - vocês não vão espiar a Rin-chan!

Mirok e Inuyasha ficaram me olhando com caras emburradas...Eu to pouco me lixando para a cara deles!Cara feia pra mim é fome!

-Deixa de ser egoísta!-Mirok se levanta e da um tapinha amigável nas minhas costas - Você é muito ciumento!

-Não me interessa vamos embora daqui agora mesmo!- Começo a ir em direção á saída, o Inuyasha me segue, mas o Mirok continua parado olhando para o vestiário-EI!Você não vem não?

-Daqui a pouco eu vou!-Responde Mirok - Eu quero apreciar a vista!

-Feh!Deixa-o ele só vai embora quando não tiver mais nenhuma garota!

Ele não pode ficar lá observando as garotas tomando banho!Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Ah!E se eu...Isso!Uma idéia se forma na minha cabeça, e ela é perfeita!

-Eu vou embora!

Saio do bendito túnel e entro de novo no vestiário...Pelo menos os garotos não estão mais lá! Pego o meu celular e ligo para uma pessoa, depois de trocar umas palavrinhas com ela eu desligo.

-Pra quem você estava ligando?-Inuyasha me pergunta aparecendo do meu lado

-Alguém já lhe disse que a curiosidade matou o gato?-Retruco com um sorriso

-Já!Mais você esta se esquecendo que eu não sou um gato e sim um hanyou cachorro!

-Ow ainda bem que você reconhece que é inferior!- Sesshomaru chega de repente

-Cala boca Sesshomaru!- Inuyasha grita

-Porque faltou ao treino imbecil?-Pergunta Sesshomaru

-Porque eu quis!-Responde Inuyasha se apoiando em um dos armários e cruzando os braços na frente do peito - Algum problema Sesshy?

Sesshy?Tá fala serio!Ninguém merece esse apelidinho!Parece nome de poodle...

"Sesshy o poodle"

-Grrr-Um rosnado sai da garganta do Sesshy, Ops! Quer dizer Sesshomaru-Não teste a minha paciência Inuyasha, você ainda não se safou com a historia do trote!Não pense que eu esqueci os problemas que você causou pra mim por causa daquilo!

Inuyasha engole seco, mas continua encarando o Sesshomaru.

-...Francamente!-Continuou Sesshomaru-Perder para umas garotinhas?

-Elas nos enganaram tá!-Inuyasha tenta se defender

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mirok sai gritando de dentro do armário-tunel, ele estava molhado da cabeça aos pés e tremia de frio.

-Mirok?O que aconteceu?-Pergunto.

Como se eu não soubesse o que houve!

-Jogaram água em mim!Quando eu ia ver uma das garotas sem roupa elas jogaram água fria em mim!

-Heheheh -Inuyasha começa a rir-Se ferrou amigo!

-AH Cala a boca!- Mirok pega uma toalha e começa a se secar ainda tremendo de frio

Deixa-me explicar...Eu liguei pra Rin e pedi pra que ela colocasse uma mangueira no buraco e molhasse o Hentai do Mirok!Vocês acham que eu ia deixar que ele olhasse para as garotas assim na maior cara de pau?É claro que não!

-Houshi -diz Sesshomaru- Espero que você não me cause mais problemas!

-Não Sesshomaru-sama, eu sou um santo!

-Se o Mirok é santo eu sou um anjo-Diz Inuyasha morrendo de rir

-Não! Você é um hanyou cachorro!-Digo deixando o Inuyasha sem resposta

-Rapaz- Sesshomaru me chama- Vou te dar um conselho: Tome cuidado com esses dois, a amizade deles não traz nenhum beneficio!

-Você quer que eu anote?-Pergunto sorrindo sarcasticamente-Eu acho melhor você escrever num papelzinho pra mim...Sabe como é eu posso esquecer...

Sesshomaru estreita os olhos e da as costas pra gente

-Você está avisado...Inuyasha não esqueça de dizer o que vamos fazer hoje...-Ele vai embora com aquele ar superior

-O que tem hoje o que?

-AH!É mesmo Inu-chan- Diz Mirok- Hoje é o grande dia!

-Grande dia do que?

-Roubo de calcinhas...

OoOoOo

Esse colégio tem cada tradição estranha!

Olha que coisa ridícula...Existe uma gincana de começo de ano que diz que temos que invadir os dormitórios femininos e pegar a calcinha de uma garota!

Patético!

Já não basta o tal trote que tentaram fazer comigo?E porque eles têm que envolver as garotas do colégio ao lado?Os homens são seres idiotas! Só pensam em porcarias!

Nossa!Quantos garotos esse colégio tem?

Eu estou perto daquele lago do trote do Inuyasha junto com mais de cinqüenta garotos!E acreditem o Sesshomaru esta com agente!

O Sesshomaru!Aquele cara serio e chato que vive dando sermão nos outros!

-Patético!

-Disse alguma coisa Kay?

-AH? Não é nada Mirok...Responda-me o porque de estarmos aqui?

-Ora!Isso é uma gincana, nos teremos que entrar nos dormitórios femininos e pegar uma calcinha e...

-Tá, Tá!Isso eu já sei, não foi isso o que eu perguntei!Diga-me o porque de EU estar aqui!

-Meu caro amigo-Mirok coloca uma mão no meu ombro-Olha pelo lado bom!

-E tem lado bom?

-Todos nos poderemos ver as lindas garotas do colégio mayu!

-E Esse é o lado bom?

-Calados vocês dois aí!- Kouga grita na frente dos rapazes-Hoje vai começar a gincana, vê se os lesados não vão ser pegos!E não voltem aqui sem a caça!

Caça?Desde quando a nossa roupa intima é caça de alguém?

-Ótimo vamos começar logo com essa palhaçada!- Diz Sesshomaru indo para a porta do colégio

Pelo menos nos concordamos com alguma coisa!

**OoOoOo**

-Shiii fica quieto ai atrás Mirok!

-Eu to quieto Inuyasha!

Nos entramos pela porta dos fundos, o alarme estava desligado-coisa que eu não entendi muito bem, mas vamos relevar!- Os garotos se separaram e eu, o Inuyasha e o Mirok estamos andando pelos corredores dos dormitórios.O meu relógio tá marcando duas da manhã.Os corredores estavam com as luzes acesas o que dificulta o plano!

Mais porque raios eles tem que deixar as luzes acessa?O mundo realmente esta contra mim!

-Vamos bem devagar e...-Mirok esbarra num vaso que estava em uma mesinha, mas Inuyasha faz um malabarismo impressionante para pegá-lo - Hehehe foi mal aí!

-Um elefante é mais delicado que vocês dois!- Digo tirando o vaso das mãos do Inuyasha -E agora pra onde vamos?

-Temos que pegar uma calcinha e...Peraí vocês estão escutando um barulho estranho?-Pergunta Inuyasha

-Agora que você mencionou...Eu tô escutando sim!Parecem sirenes e...

-EI!Vocês três ai!

Alguém grita no corredor...Era a bruxa velha da Urasue junto da policia! Porcaria! fomos descobertos!

-Estamos fudidos!

**Em algum lugar do dormitório--------Minha narração--------------**

Sesshomaru andava sozinho entre os corredores dos dormitórios femininos, ele nem ao menos sabia o porque de estar participando daquela brincadeira idiota, mas foi forçado pelos seus colegas de escola.

Já era o terceiro corredor no qual passava.Ele tomava coragem para entrar em um dos quartos, não que ele estivesse com medo, ele não sentia medo, mas estava com receio em cumprir aquela patética missão...

Escutou alguns apitos, pensou ter escutado sirenes de carros de policia.

-'Eles descobriram!'

O seu pensamento foi confirmado ao escutar passos em um dos corredores, com sua audição privilegiada ele conseguiu escutar um pouco da conversa...Uma inspetora chamada Ura-alguma-coisa havia visto os garotos entrando no colégio e com a ajuda da policia ela já tinha pegado vinte alunos...

Sesshomaru permaneceu calmo, embora estivesse um pouco nervoso, e se eles o pegarem?Sem pensar duas vezes ele abre uma das varias portas que havia naquele corredor, e antes que os policiais o vissem ele entra fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele suspira aliviado, mas calmo por não ter sido pego, pode até observar o lugar em que estava...Apesar de estar escuro, mas isso foi rapidamente resolvido pela sua visão de yokai.

Tinha que admitir que aquele quarto era realmente grande, mas havia tantos ursinhos de pelúcia...E aquele rosa era realmente de dar dor de cabeça!

-'Ótimo entrei no quarto de uma criança...'

Ele se aproximou da cama da moradora daquele dormitório, pensando que se tratava de uma criança, mas acaba se deparando com uma garota de cabelos castanhos e com uma face serena.Esta por sua vez dormia calmamente

Desceu seus olhos para o corpo da garota, se espantou com o conjunto que ela usava: Um baby doll preto bastante sexy. Um sorriso malicioso escapou de seus lábios, por um instante ele ficou encantado com o corpo da garota, e pelo cheiro dela...Um leve cheiro de flores...

-Hummm

A menina se moveu na cama, Sesshomaru recua alguns passos, mas a garota acorda olha para o rapaz de cabelos prateados e arregala os olhos, ela ia gritar, mas ele foi mais rápido e tapa-lhe a boca.

-Shii não grite-Disse em sussurros

-Humhumhum-A garota tenta falar, mas só algumas palavras inaudíveis saem de sua boca.

-Eu vou te soltar, mas você não deve gritar...-Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça ele soltou a mão dela bem devagar

A garota respirou profundamente e se levanta num sobressalto da cama

-Você é maluco?Eu quase morri sem ar!

-...-Ele continuou a olhar a garota, agora que ela estava de pé ele pode olhar o corpo dela melhor...Só uma palavra descrevia a tal garota...-'Linda'Qual é o seu nome?

-Rin...-Ele responde olhando pra o rapaz á sua frente e corando ao ver como ele era bonito-E você?

-O meu nome não te interessa-Ele a corta indo em direção a uma pequena cômoda e abrindo

-Você é um ladrão?

-Eu pareço com um ladrão?- Diz achando a gaveta de calcinhas da garrota e retirando de lá uma pequena calcinha vermelha de rendas,após analisa-la por alguns instantes ele a escondendo disfarçadamente no seu bolso.

-Você está mexendo nas minhas coisas, como você não quer que eu te confunda com um ladrão?

Sesshomaru permitiu que um sorriso passasse pelos seus lábios

-Quem sabe... Eu posso ser um ladrão ou coisa pior!-Disse se aproximando da garota, mas ela não recuou e continuou lhe encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos-Não tem medo?-Ele a segurou pelos ombros ficando a poucos centímetros do seu rosto

-Porque eu teria?O seu rosto não parece com um rosto de um ladrão...

-Ow...E com o que o meu rosto parece?-Ele aproximou mais o rosto

-ER...Eu não sei...Eu...

-Não sabe, ou não quer dizer?

Um pensamento passou pela mente de Sesshomaru, uma voz irritante que dizia para beija-la, para aproveitar o momento...Ele tenta esquecer a outra voz que dizia para larga-la por ela ser uma humana.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele colocou a mão na nuca da garota e com a outra mão ele a trouxe mais para perto de si.

Ele ia beija-la, e ela sabia disso, mas não fazia nada para afasta-lo.

Alguém bate na porta com força

**-Garota abra a porta, é a policia.**

Rin se solta dos braços de Sesshomaru

-A policia?-repete sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ela vai até a porta e abre uma fresta deixando que o policial visse o rosto dela -O que houve?

-Alguns garotos invadiram o colégio, e nos estamos vistoriando os quartos, por acaso alguém entrou ai?-O policial pergunta

-N-Não -Rin responde nervosa- Não tem ninguém aqui!

-Tem certeza?-Insiste o policial

-Absoluta!Ninguém entrou aqui!

-Bom então desculpe o incomodo...-O policial se retira para olhar os outros quartos

Rin fecha a porta e se depara com um Sesshomaru muito confuso

-Você podia ter dito que eu estava aqui, porque não disse?

Ela deu nos ombros

-Não sei...Só pensei que não seria legal você ser pego pela policia...Mas você precisa sair daqui antes que te peguem-Ela abre a janela – Eu acho que você pode sair por aqui e...

Antes que ela desse conta Sesshomaru a beija, ela se assusta de inicio, mas depois permite que a língua dele achasse a sua, depois de se soltarem por falta de ar Rin o olha com uma cara confusa.

-Porque você fez isso?

Sesshomaru deu nos ombros

-Não sei...Veja isso como uma forma de agradecimento...-Ele sobe na janela, mas quando ia pular Rin o segura pelo braço.

-Seu nome...Diga-me o seu nome?

-Sesshomaru...-Diz pulando a janela com habilidade e correndo em direção ao colégio Shikon

Rin observou ele sumir de vista e deu um suspiro apaixonado

-Sesshomaru-sama...

**De volta para o grupo da Kagome----Fim da minha narração**

-Corre!

Escutei o Inuyasha gritar "corre" sem pensar duas vezes eu desatei a correr tentando fugir de alguns policiais

-Fala serio!Nos estamos ferrados!-Grita Mirok

Damos de cara com uma bifurcação, Inuyasha pegou o caminho da esquerda sendo seguido pelo Mirok e mais meia dúzia de policias e eu peguei o da direita sendo seguida por somente um policial-que só pra constar ele precisava perder uns quilinhos!-Corro até o corredor do quarto da Rin, aproveitei que o policial gordo estava no corredor pra trás e não me viu abrindo a porta do quarto da minha amiga.

-Kagome?-Rin se surpreende com o meu estado

-Rin-chan!Ajuda aqui!-Eu começo a tirar o meu uniforme do colégio sendo ajudada por uma Rin muito confusa

-Será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Termino de tirar a roupa tomo um pouco de fôlego

-Os garotos invadiram o colégio para pegar as roupas intimas das garotas, mas a policia acabou de nos descobrir aqui e eu fui perseguida por um policial gordo!Daí eu entrei no seu quarto -Digo tudo num fôlego só

-AH?

-Não me faça repetir!

-Isso explica as sirenes...

-Sirenes?

-Olha pela janela-Ela aponta para alguns caros da policia que estavam estacionados na entrada do colégio e algumas alunas estavam olhando para fora dos quartos-Eu espero que o povo que foi pego esteja bem!

-Cacete até a policia tá envolvida nisso!

-Se os garotos invadiram o colégio eles serão presos...

-Presos?Mas e o Inuyasha? E se ele não conseguir fugir?

-O garoto das orelhinhas?Ele estava com você?

-Estava...

-Se ele for preso é capaz de ser colocado na detenção ou coisa pior!

Coisa pior?Será que ninguém disse pra Rin que ela não ajuda com esse jeito pessimista!

Mas o que ela disse pode ser verdade!

E se o Inuyasha for pego?Ele pode ser preso...Torturado...Ser mandado pra prisão com pena de morte!Tá isso foi exagerado!Mais e se ele for pego?

-K-chan, você está preocupada?

-Ah?Eu preocupada com aquele baka do Inuyasha?É claro que não!

-Pois não é o que parece...

Oras! É claro que eu não estou preocupada com o Inuyasha!Não mesmo! A quem eu quero enganar.Eu estou preocupada!

-Porcaria e agora?

-Porque você não liga para a Botan ou para a Momiji elas devem saber se ele foi preso...

-Rin-Chan às vezes você pensa!-Eu dou um enorme abraço na Rin

-Obrigada...Eu acho...

Pego meu celular e ligo para a Botan

_-Fala Kagome..-Momiji atende_

-Momiji minha priminha do coração-nessas horas de desespero a melhor coisa a se fazer é puxar o saco!- fala pra mim que você esta perto da policia fala?

_-Ah?Ah!Eu to!Você acha que eu ia perder um espetáculo desse!_

Fofoqueira!

-E como tá ai?

_-Parece que uns vinte garotos foram pegos,e a Urasue já saiu pra catar mais..._

-E por acaso um desses rapazes é aquele das orelhinhas de cachorro?

-O do bar?Hummm acho que não...Pelo menos eu não tô vendo ninguém aqui com orelhinhas de cachorro...AH!Peraí tô vendo sim!Ele e o rapaz que cantou a Rin tá aqui!A Urasue acabou de traze-los.

Inuyasha seu baka!Você devia ter fugido!

-E pra onde eles vão?

-_Parece que eles estão indo pro ginásio pra esperarem a diretora...Eu tenho pena deles!A Kaede deve estar de muito mau humor!-_Momiji dá uma pequena risadinha

-Você está com o computador?

-Estou com o sem fio,porque?-Fala serio,ela não se separa dos computadores!

Solto os meus cabelos e saio correndo do quarto da Rin

-Eu preciso de um favor...

OoOoOo 

-Droga Mirok!Essa é a ultima vez que eu escuto você! "Vamos virar a esquerda" Nos devíamos ter virado a direita!- Inuyasha grita sendo escoltado pela Urasue e por alguns policias,eles e vários garotos estavam sendo arrastados em fila indiana em direção ao ginásio,algumas alunas saíram de seus quartos e ficaram observando a confusão toda

-Como eu ia saber que a minha idéia era furada!

-Tudo que sai da sua boca é furada!

-Cala a boca vocês ai!-Urasue grita- E fiquem quietinhos até chegar no ginásio!

-E onde o Kay se enfiou?

-Eu sei lá Mirok!Ele deve ter sido esperto o suficiente para consegui fugir!

-Eu já mandei calar a boca!-Urasue grita mais uma vez

-Tá,tá...-Responde os dois

Eu saí correndo do quarto da Rin em direção ao lugar que os garotos estavam,mas antes eu falei com a Momiji para ela me ajudar, tive que empurrar varias garotas que estavam no caminho -Parece que a escola toda havia acordado com aquela confusão - Neste exato momento eu observava o Inuyasha e o Mirok sendo escoltados pela Urasue.

-Inuyasha...Seu idiota!-Pego o meu celular e ligo novamente para a Momiji,ela atende- Pode começar a fase um...

_-Ok_

O alarme de incêndio começa a tocar e os dispositivos de incêndio se ativam, jogando água para todo lado

O caos se forma nos corredores,pessoas começaram a correr e a esbarrar umas nas outras.Garotas reclamando do cabelo molhado.E o Mirok observando a roupa das garotas que a essa altura estavam molhadas e coladas no corpo.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?-Urasue grita desesperada

Eu me vou mais pra perto do Inuyasha,mas tomando cuidado para que ele ou qualquer policial me veja-O que foi fácil porque varias alunas saíram dos dormitórios e não dava pra distinguir mais ninguém na multidão

-Momiji comece a fase dois...-As luzes se apagam.Todos entram em pânico e começam a correr em direção a saída,eu agarro o pulso do Inuyasha- Vem comigo...

-AH?-Ele parecia confuso com tudo aquilo,mas eu o puxei pela mão e começamos a correr pelos corredores-Mais o que você esta fazendo?

-Salvando a sua pele!

Estava tudo no escuro,mas pelo menos eu sabia pra onde estávamos indo...

-Espera quem é você?

-Cala a boca e corre!

Esbarro em mais duas pessoas desconhecidas- com aquela escuridão toda eu dou graça a deus por conseguir encontrar o caminho!

Paro no local desejado:Um dos quartos do terceiro andar- O terceiro andar estava em reformas e não estava sendo usado- abro a porta,empurro o Inuyasha lá dentro,entro e tranco a porta-Impressionante eu consegui fazer isso tudo em exatos cinco minutos!

-Espera...Quem é você?- Ele segura o meu pulso

Ufa!Ainda bem que estava tudo escuro,assim ele não vai me reconhecer!

-O que importa?O importante é que você conseguiu fugir!Agora é só esperar as coisas se acalmarem pra você sair daqui!

-Você é uma garota?

-Er...Eu...-Recuo alguns passos e dou de encontro com a parede,o Inuyasha chega perto de mim e segura os meus dois braços,ele literalmente está me colocando contra a parede

-Não tente me enganar...Estou vendo que você é uma garota!Porque você me ajudou?O que você está querendo com isso?

-Seu baka!Eu só queria te tirar da enrascada!

Nos dois ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos,inconscientemente eu estava preocupada...E se ele me reconhecesse?Eu estaria ferrada!

Mais por lado eu estava até gostando de falar com ele do jeito que eu sou...Uma garota e não um menino!

Ele me solta,mas continua bem pertinho de mim...Ah!Como eu não percebi antes o Inuyasha usa um perfume tão bom!

-Obrigado...-Disse bem baixinho

-AH?

-Eu tô tentando agradecer porcaria!-Nossa como ele é mal educado!-Quer dizer, eu nem ao menos sei o seu nome e você me salvou...Valeu mesmo garota!

-Ah!De nada...

-Como eu posso agradecer?

Eu posso pensar em varias coisa...Coisas **bem** legais!Coisas bem hentai!Arf!Cala-te a mente Kagome!

-Er...Não precisa...

-Então me diga o seu nome...

-Eu não posso dizer...

-Garota misteriosa heim!-Ele me presa de novo na parede, mas desta vez ele foi mais delicado-E você me conhece?

-T-Talvez...-Respondo nervosa

Ele aproxima o rosto do meu, posso até sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

- "Talvez"? –Ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço,quando me dou conta ele estava subindo os beijos

-O -O que você está fazendo?

-Agradecendo...Porque?Não gostou do meu agradecimento?

Ele agarra a minha coxa esquerda com uma das mãos roçando de leve as unhas nela.Ele puxa a minha cintura e me beija ardentemente

-I-Inuyasha...-Digo depois do beijo um pouco ofegante

-Viu como eu descobrir como você me conhece...

-Isso não prova nada-Sorrio internamente com o que ele disse-Saber o seu nome não quer dizer que eu te conheça.Eu posso conheço-lo ou não.

-Então eu vou descobrir por bem o por mal!

Ele rouba outro beijo meu desta vez um mais carinhoso, coloco as minhas mãos na orelhinhas dele,ato que fez com que ele solta-se um gemido e deixar o membro dele um pouco duro pelo o que eu pude perceber...

-Você precisa de um banho de água fria...-Digo arrancando algumas risadas dele

-Conheço outra solução para esse meu problema...

-Alguém alguma vez já lhe disse que você é um hentai?

-Não! Você é a primeira...Mais eu tenho um amigo que é mais hentai que eu- Ele começa a morder a minha orelha e com a voz mais sedutora possível ele sussurra nela- Será que você o conhece?

-Boa tentativa!Mais eu não vou dizer nada de mim.

Inuyasha da uma gostosa risada

-Você é esperta... "Senhorita mistério!"

-"Senhorita mistério?"-Pergunto enquanto o Inuyasha me deita no chão.É nessas horas que eu queria ter uma cama!Se for pra fazer o que eu penso que vamos fazer,era melhor que tivesse uma...Mais não podemos ter tudo que queremos,não é?

E eu não estou me importando muito com esse detalhe!Pelo menos não agora...Vamos ver até aonde eu posso enlouquecer o Inuyasha,isso se eu não enlouquecer antes!

-Não sei o seu nome,então eu vou te chama de senhorita mistério...A não ser que você me diga o seu nome

-Eu gostei do apelido...

Ele bufa um pouco frustrado,mas eu começo a mexer novamente nas orelhinhas felpudas dele...Nossa como ela é quentinha!

Inuyasha começa a desabotoar a minha blusa,ato que foi um pouco difícil por que ambos não envergávamos um palmo na frente do rosto.Mais depois de muita tentativa ele consegue desabotoar o ultimo botão

Faço a mesma coisa com a blusa dele,ele começa a beijar um dos meus seios,solto um gemido um pouco alto porque ele deu uma leve mordida -Aposto que se estivesse com a luz acessa eu poderia ver o sorriso de satisfação do Inuyasha!

-Parece que você está gostando!-Diz meio rouco colocando a mão perto da minha virilha e acariciando o local,a essa altura a minha calça já estava jogada a meio metro de distancia!

-E por que não estaria?

Dou uma leve risada que foi abafada pelo beijo dele,nos beijávamos com fúria enquanto eu lutava contra o fecho da calça do Inuyasha,após abri-lo ele se livrou dela com agilidade ficando somente de cueca

-Garota você quer continuar com isso?-Ele me pergunta parando de me beijar

-Se eu disser que sim,você vai levar numa boa?-Senti que o corpo dele ficou um pouco tenso- é brincadeira!- Inverto a posição dos corpos,desta vez eu fiquei por cima,e sentei no colo dele- Você pensou que eu estava falando serio?

-Sabe que por um momento eu pensei!

Deslizo os meus dedos para a cueca dele e começo a tira-la,a essa altura o sexo dele estava completamente duro

-Garota,você é...Virgem?-Pergunta.Eu pude jurar que escutei a voz dele meio tremula

-Sou...-Respondo- Esse fato te incomoda?

-Não, é que você mal me conhece...

-E quem disse que não te conheço?

Ele inverte novamente a posição e segura os meus dois braços apertando delicadamente os meus pulsos

-Você se delatou...Viu como eu consegui descobrir se você me conhece ou não...A próxima coisa que eu vou descobrir será o seu nome!

-Tente!

-Isso é um desafio?

-Talvez!

-Por acaso você acha que eu não vou tentar!

Antes que eu pudesse responder ele me beija,ficamos nos beijando por alguns segundos até que senti que ele começou a me penetrar

Soltei outro gemido desta vez um de dor,que foi rapidamente abafado por um novo beijo do Inuyasha

-Shi...Vai doer só um pouquinho...

Ele aumenta os movimento,uma estranha sensação tomou conta do meu corpo...Primeiro dor e depois prazer,começo a tentar abafar s gemidos,fecho os olhos em puro êxtase

-Arf...Inu...Yasha...

Faço carinho novamente nas orelhas dele,ele em resposta aumenta o ritmo,agarro as costas dele e com as minha unhas eu as aranho,ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço dando leves mordiscadas- legal eu vou acabar ficando com um chupão!

Ambos suávamos,entramos no clímax juntos, Inuyasha deita ao meu lado completamente exausto e me puxa pela cintura me dando mais um beijo,eu deito sobre o tórax dele enquanto ele brincava com o meu cabelo

-Você ainda não vai me dizer o seu nome?

Dou uma leve risada sarcástica

-Você não disse que ia descobrir?

-Não duvide disso...Eu vou descobrir quem é você,e quando descobrir...

-"Quando descobrir?"

-Você não vai me escapar...

-E o que você pretende fazer comigo?

-Você verá!

Eu me levanto e começo a tatear o chão a procura das minhas roupas...Vejamos blusa...A minha calça...Mais cadê a minha calcinha?Bah! Deixa pra lá!Começo a coloca-las

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu não posso responder...

-Será que o mistério faz parte da sua vida?

-Talvez...

-Feh! Será que você só sabe responder talvez?

-Talvez...-ele bufa de raiva- Brincadeira...Mais eu realmente preciso ir...No fim desse corredor tem uma porta e atrás dessa porta tem uma escada que é uma saída de incêndio.É só você desce-la que você chegará a um lado do colégio que não é usado,depois disso é só você fugir.

Sorte que a Momiji me explicou como sair daqui senão eu estava ferrada!

-E quem disse que eu quero ir...

-Ah!Mais você não tem escolha...Ou você foge ou a Urasue te pega...-Vou até a porta e a abro- Nos vemos por ai...

Fecho a porta e sai correndo dali,já um pouco afastada do lugar em que estava eu pego o celular e ligo para a Momiji,as luzes então voltam a funcionar.

Pude ver o estrago que o sistema de incêndio causou,havia água por todos os corredores e tava tudo encharcado,o quarto da Rin não estava melhor que os corredores, estava mais molhado que lá fora,mas eu realmente não me importo...Afinal a noite não foi de todo ruim!

Quem disse que a idéia dessa gincana era patética?Afinal nem tudo nela foi ruim...

Realmente a noite foi muito proveitosa...

**Continua...**

**Sessão alguma coisa**

(Alguém aí me dá uma dica para o nome dessa sessão! )

Vamos lá povo!O que vocês acharam desse capitulo?Gostaram da primeira vez do Inuyasha e da Kagome? Peguem leve porque essa foi a primeira cena hentai que eu escrevi!

Será que ficou bom?Não se esqueçam de comentar!Muito pesado?Pouco picante?Sem sal?Ou com muito sal?

Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês!

**Curiosidades da fic: **

Tipo eu resolvi colocar essa seção na fic.Eu vou contar algumas curiosidades dessa fic em particular;

**Primeira:** A fic Boy Hing School originalmente era uma comedia romântica sem hentai e bem leve, a historia principal não envolvia gangues nem nada do gênero.Na original Kagome era órfã e entraria no colégio Shikon para encontrar suas memórias perdidas.Ela tinha sofrido um acidente quando pequena e foi parar na casa do Inuyasha, mas ela perdeu a memória, ela soube que o garoto que aparecia vagamente na sua mente estudava no colégio-não me perguntem como ela soube!-.Eu resolvi mudar a historia porque não gostei dessa temática dramática!

**Segunda: **Quando eu resolvi colocar hentai na fic eu fiquei em duvida no casal principal, mas decidir usar o Inu e a Kagome, mas eu fiz até um esboço com essa historia com os casais Sesshomaru e Rin -Mas eu já estava usando esse casal na minha outra fic e então resolvi deixar a idéia guardada. E além do mais, a Rin não combinaria com uma líder de gangue super ambiciosa e orgulhosa!

**Terceira**: Eu tomei uma surra pra escolher o nome da gangue da Kagome.Optei pelo nome: As Ladies por causa do mangâ fruit basket - A Arisa Uotami fazia parte dessa gangue que era uma gangue de mulheres motoqueiras - Mais essa gangue é bem diferente!O objetivo da Kagome é e sempre será o dinheiro!

Por enquanto é só, se eu me lembrar de mais alguma coisa eu escrevo no próximo capitulo.

Beijos

Nat-chan

**Reviews**

**Stella- **Perfeita? Se você diz, eu vou acreditar em você!Pra falar a verdade eu fiquei preocupada com essa historia, mas parece que o pessoal gostou!Não se esqueça de comentar de novo!

**Etsuko Kaye-**Muhaha você viu como a Anija é! Ela maltratou os garotos!E olha que a Kagome pediu pra ela pegar leve!Eu quebrei a minha cabeça pra conseguir escrever aquilo!Beijinhos

**Lulinha-Taishou**-E quem disse que ele vai descobrir?Muhaha ele vai demorar muito ainda pra descobrir a verdade, a Kagome e ele vão se apaixonar de outro modo!Ah eu li a sua fic e gostei muito!Eu vou deixar um comentário pra você tá!Ah eu tô com raiva da barrenta!Ela é mó duas caras!E aquele guardião é muito kawaii!Eu adoro gatos!-Principalmente gatos do tipo Kyo Souma XD 

**Carol Freitas-**A Paciência é uma virtude! –Brincadeira!- Calma vai rola sim!Tudo ao se tempo e adoro enrolar as coisas!Se a Kikybarro vai aparecer?Eu acho que sim, mas ainda não tenho nada planejado pra ela.Mas se ela aparecer ela vai ser a vilã!Você pode dar opiniões à vontade!Eu sou todo ouvido -

**Érika-**Muhahhaha confie em mim ela não vai aceitar tudo numa boa não!Eles ainda vão sofrer nas minhas mãos...Digamos que o trote que a Kagome fez com eles não vai ser um dos primeiros!

**Petit pelle**-Muhahhaha eu já descobri te delataram! Uma das minhas leitoras me disse qual é o seu apelido XD-Eu só não entendi muito...Pequena Pá?É esse o nome?

Pra você não ficar chateada eu vou dizer o porque do meu nick ser Natsumi: ele foi dado por um grande amigo de infância que mora no bairro da liberdade (Natsumi é o nome da mãe dele!) e o Omura é o sobrenome dele.Ele me deu esse apelido porque eu parecia com a mãe dele!Daí ficou Natsumi Omura ou Nat-chan para simplificar! Mais o meu nome é Juliana- Não tem nada a ver com Natsumi XD

Apelidos à parte...Eu tenho que agradecer pelo comentário!Pois é ele não ficou muito Picante!Acho que eu ainda tô pegando o jeito da coisa- Gome ne- Não sou muito boa em hentai, mas eu vou conseguir!-Pensamento positivo!

**Clara-Chann **-Ela não tá nem um pouco ingênua nessa minha fic XD acho que ela do tipo bad girl –Ah você entendeu!- Mais ela é muito esperta e adora ganhar dinheiro- Gananciosa muhaha –Você perturba os seus professores?Que coisa feia Tse Tse Tse-Faça como eu, não os perturbe mande-os para o sanatório!XD-

**Prica-chan**-Gostou do trote?Que bom eu quebrei a minha cabeça pra fazer aquilo!Você não faz idéia!O detector de fumaça aqui de casa quase disparou de tanto que eu pensei XD

**Domenique**-Achas mesmo?Valeu eu adorei esse elogio!Iupi alguém chamou a minha fic de ótima!Eu tô feliz!- Pulinhos de alegria!

**Sah Rebelde**-Internet dando pau é o "O" Ninguém merece!A minha parece que não vai com a minha cara! Menina eu também fiquei imaginando a bundinha do Inu!Ai Ai...E você viu o beijo que a Anija deu no Mirok?E o chute depois!Muhaha sou má!E sim vai acontecer uma invasão do colégio-Espere e confie!

**Dama da Noite**-A Petit não disse qual era o nick dela todo, mas valeu assim mesmo!O seu nick Dama da noite é muito bonito tá! É o nome de uma flor que desabrocha de noite-Pelo menos foi o que a minha mãe disse XD-E essa flor tem um perfume lindo! Ela é muito usada para fazer perfumes caros!Eu vou ler a sua fic e deixar um comentário Tá!

Ah!Sabia que eu estava conectada na net quando o seu comentário chegou?Acho que também era meia noite e alguma coisa XD.Beijos

**Bela Dark**-A atualização é feita quase todo fim de semana!Eu aproveito o meu tempo livre da escola e escrevo XD. Espere grandes coisas do casal Rin e Sesshy!Eu escrevo bem?-Olhando pra trás para ver se o elogio foi pra mim, Peraí foi pra mim mesmo!- Você acha?Valeu! Eu fico muito feliz com esse elogio!

**Kagome Hi**-Todo mundo falou da bundinha dele!Nossa até eu queria ver essa cena!O legal seria se o Sesshy tivesse junto!Beijos!

**Aline**-Você é que nem eu, fica morrendo de rir quando esta lendo uma fic engraçada!Mais é muito bom rir!O Inu vai demorar um pouquinho pra descobrir!- Sou má!- Na questão do faro eu vou explicar mais pra frente, mas dá pra ter uma noção porque ele não viu a Kagome mulher e sim a Kagome homem!Então ele não sabe ainda quem é quem!

**Princesayoukai100**- O Mirok é muito tarado!Ele conhece todos os lugares de espionagens de garotas!Espera a sango chegar só pra ele ver!Ele vai sofrer muhahahha

**Satiko-Chan**-não tenha pena dele não!Ele mereceu mesmo aquele trote!Como a Kagome disse: Kagome Higurashi não cai em trotes!- Mais eu fiquei com pena dele-Mesmo que só um pouquinho!

**Simca-chan-**À parte das policias foi mesmo bem legal!Sabe de onde eu tirei essa idéia? É que o meu pai é da policia e eu ficava imaginando como seria pegar a viatura dele e pregar uma peça nos meus amigos! XD-sou muito má muhahahha

Adriana Paiva-A gangue da Kagome só tem meninas más XD! Elas ainda vão aprontar muito! E quando o Inu descobrir! Eu não quero estar perto quando essa bomba estourar! Beijinhos 

**Tmizinha**-Você pode usar as tiradas da kagome para os professores a hora que quiser!Eu prometo que não vou cobrar! Eu tô até pensando em fazer com que a Kagome deixe mais um professor maluco!

Mudando de assunto...Eu li as suas fics-adivinha quais?- Todas! Eu li todas as suas fics! Eu gostei das fics: Vingança em dose dupla.Atração.O porque do amor.Apenas mais uma historia de amor.- Arf vamos resumi...Eu gostei de todas!

Espere um pouquinho pelo beijo porque o Inu vai demorar em descobrir o segredo da Kagome!

**Belinha chan**-Pois é! A Kagome é uma sa-fa-di-nha-Soletrando com uma musiquinha de fundo!- além de ela ser muito gananciosa e adorar jogar cartas!Resumindo ela é uma adolescente normal! - Apesar de eu achar que a personalidade dela tá muito parecida com a minha, porque eu adoro jogar pôquer!Sou muito gananciosa e Muhaha adoro maltratar os garotos!


	4. A gangue nossa de cada dia

**Boy High School**

'**...'-pensamentos**

**-Falas**

_**Em itálicos conversas no telefone**_

**Capitulo IV-A gangue nossa de cada dia!**

Depois da noite "proveitosa" que tive, eu voltei para o colégio Shikon.Devo dizer que foi um pouco difícil-Pra não dizer quase impossível-pois com aqueles policias todos, eu mal consegui passar pela porta principal tive que pedir ajuda para a Momiji que conseguiu encontrar uma antiga passagem que ligava o colégio Mayu para o Shikon-Era parecido com o tal túnel de observação do vestiário masculino-Fiquei me sentindo como se estivesse num livro de ação com aqueles túneis secretos e tudo mais!

Cheguei no quarto-Isso era por volta das cinco da manhã e porcaria amanhã eu tenho aula!- E amaldiçoei o Sesshomaru, ele conseguiu fugir de lá antes da gente e já estava no seu soninho de beleza!

Como ele conseguiu sair de lá sozinho?

Tento esquecer o yokai cão por alguns minutos e me concentrar no Hanyou!-Ou seja, no Inuyasha!

Ele está chegando no quarto com a roupa um pouco amarrotada...Torço para que ele não perceba que fui eu que ajudei ele...Dizem que o faro de um yokai é o melhor do mundo...

Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou com vergonha-Vocês devem estar se perguntando a essa altura do campeonato se eu possuo vergonha!Mais eu tenho sim!Um pouco mais tenho!- fiquei imaginando o que eu tinha acabado de fazer com o Inuyasha e dei um suspiro apaixonado...Apaixonado?Não eu não posso estar me apaixonando por aquele hanyou!

Ou será que posso?

-Inuyasha você conseguiu sair?-Pergunto com o meu rosto um pouco vermelho

-Feh!Você acha que uns humanos de araque conseguiriam me pegar?

Como é mentiroso!Se não fosse por mim ele estaria preso igual ao Mirok!Peraí...O Mirok foi preso né?Nossa eu me esqueci dele...Coitadinho!

Ah se falsidade matasse!

-E você?-Ele pergunta-Como você saiu de lá?

-Ah é segredo!

-Feh!

Ele se senta na cama dele e fica me encarando.Porcaria será que ele tá desconfiado de alguma coisa?

-O que foi?-Pergunto com medo-Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

-Escuta Kay...Alguém alguma vez já lhe disse que você se parece com uma menina?

Porcaria!Será que ele descobriu?Eu to ferrada!

-Er...Bem eu...Por acaso você está bêbado?De onde você tirou essa idéia!

-É serio cara!Você deveria fazer alguns exercícios, sabe com esse rosto meio feminino e esse corpo franzino é capaz de te confundirem com uma garota!

-Ah eu vou anotar o seu comentário...Hehheheh- começo a rir nervosamente- Er...Onde está o Mirok?

-Sei lá...Ele deve ter sido pego pela policia...Cara você não vai acreditar o que aconteceu comigo!

-Er...Diga...

-Eu fui salvo por uma garota...-Ele abre um sorriso

-Garota?

-Humhum!E que garota!Eu não vi o rosto dela,mas eu tenho certeza que ela era linda!E...

Ele se aproxima de mim e começa a cheirar o ar

-O-O que foi?- Será que o faro dele é tão bom assim?

-Não é nada não!Eu só tive a impressão que...Er...Bom esquece foi só uma impressão! 'O cheiro dele é meio familiar!Merda é nessas horas que eu tenho raiva de ser um hanyou!Imagine!Eu ter confundido o cheiro do Kay com o da garota!'-Feh esquece o que eu disse!

-T-Tá!

Dou um suspiro aliviado!Eu não sei se o faro do Inuyasha que é ruim,ou se ele é um tremendo de um idiota!

Hum...Acho que a segunda opção...

-Você dizia...

-Bom essa garota deve estudar no colégio Mayu...Ei!Tive uma idéia você poderia pedir pra sua namorada pra vê se ela a encontra pra mim!-Ele parecia animado porque o sorriso dele foi aumentando.

-Er...Porque você quer tanto encontra-la?

-Bem...er

Nossa é impressão minha ou o rosto dele tá um pouco corado?

-Er...-Ele continuou – Não que isso seja da sua conta,mas eu e ela fizemos uma coisa que bem...-Segura o sorriso Kagome...E tente acalmar o seu coração!Vai que você é cardíaca?-Eu e ela acabamos transando em um dos quartos do colégio mayu...

-É?-Mais que sorriso bobo que não sai da minha cara!-E você quer encontra-la de novo é isso?

-Olha aqui!-Ele se levanta em um sobressalto,o rosto dele estava mais vermelho que nunca- Não que isso seja da sua conta,e se você contar pra alguém o que eu estou dizendo você morre!

-Tá!-Faço uma cruzinha no meu peito-Eu juro!

Ele se senta novamente na cama e continua num tom mais baixo possível

-Ela foi a primeira garota com que eu dormi...

Ah?Eu tô abismada!O Inuyasha era virgem?Bom tá certo que eu também era...Mais ele era virgem?

Arregalo os meus olhos mais ainda!

-Você era er...Virgem?

-Era...Mais se você contar pra alguém você morre!

-Eu prometo que não vou contar!

Ele deita na cama e abre o mais sincero dos sorrisos

-Eu não sei, mas aquela garota...Ela era única!Era misteriosa e tinha um cheiro de sakuras maravilhoso...

Então ele gostou de mim!Ah eu queria pular de alegria!Mais ia dar muito na cara!E o meu orgulho não permite que eu pule de alegria por causa de um garoto!

-Inuyasha você por acaso está apaixonado por ela?

-Apaixonado?Eu?-Ele aponta pra si mesmo- Hahhaha Inuyasha Taisho nunca vai se apaixonar!Foi só uma transa!

Fiquei com vontade de chorar,mas não ia dar o gostinho para ele!Inuyasha seu baka!

-Kay o seu rosto tá vermelho! Eu sempre soube que você não era muito normal,mas agora eu tenho certeza disso!-Pego um travesseiro da minha cama e taco na cabeça do Inuyasha- EI!Porque você fez isso?

-Cala a boca seu idiota!Me deixa dormir!-Deito na cama e me cubro da cabeça aos pés- Baka!

-Eu heim!O que deu em você?

Os Homens!São e sempre serão uns idiotas!

OoOoOo

Merda de dia!

Porcaria depois de tudo que passei ontem à noite eu ainda tenho que ir pra aula!E pior ainda a Tsubaki me avisou que teríamos reunião da Ladies hoje à tarde!

Ela disse que como eu sou a líder eu não posso faltar- Como se eu fugisse das minhas obrigações!-A reunião tem a ver com os ganhos do mês...

E vamos ter uma reuniãozinha especial por causa da Anija e da Yura,elas contaram o trote que fizemos nos garotos e agora todas as garotas das Ladies querem saber o porque de eu ter feito aquilo!

O dia não podia ficar pior?

Peraí ficou!A minha primeira aula é de matemática!De as boas vindas ao professor Myouga a pulga!

Professor o seu inferno pessoal acaba de chegar!

-Bom dia Professor- Digo entrando na sala-Como o senhor tem passado?

-Senhor Higurashi! Hoje não vou tolerar as suas gracinhas!-Ele esbraveja

Eu me sento na carteira...Peraí o que o Inuyasha tá fazendo na carteira atrás de mim?Bah! Deixa pra lá!

-Gracinhas? Professor assim você me ofende eu sou um santo!

-Sei...

-E por falar nisso...O senhor não tem medo não?

-Medo do quer Higurashi?-Ele pergunta curioso

-Sei lá,você devia tomar mais cuidado quando sair por aí,afinal uma hora ou outra o hospício pode dar falta do senhor e vir te buscar!

O Myouga fica vermelho depois roxo...E gente ele tá azul!Será que é contagioso?

-O senhor está bem?Acho melhor você ir pra enfermaria,ou melhor, pro hospital,assim você aproveita que está por lá mesmo e faz uma cirurgia plástica pra melhorar esse seu rosto de pulga!

-Kay- O Inuyasha me interrompe-Eu acho que o rosto dele não tem mais solução!Isso seria trabalho perdido para o cirurgião!

-Não às vezes o cirurgião goste de um desafio,nunca se sabe!

-É verdade!-O Inuyasha concorda comigo

Todos na sala começam a dar altas gargalhadas

-Gente- Eu os remedo-Não riam o caso do professor Myouga é grave!

Mais gargalhadas...

-Que povo sem coração!-Diz o Inuyasha balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro- Ele não respeitam um pobre moribundo que sofre de uma doença irreversível!

-E qual seria essa minha doença senhor Taisho?-Pergunta o Professor com a cara roxa de raiva

-Feiúra crônica!-Responde o Inuyasha com o seu habitual sorrisinho sarcástico

-Fora!-Grita o professor apontando pra porta-Os dois fora!

-Nossa professor tá certo que a sua feiúra é imensa mais agente agüenta...Eu posso fazer esse sacrifício para o meu querido professor de matemática- Digo mais irônica ainda- Bom tá certo que depois de te ver todos os dias eu posso desenvolver algum trauma...

-Ou no mínimo ficarmos com problemas de visão!-Completou Inuyasha

-FORA OS DOIS!

Eu pego o meu material e saio da sala junto do Inuyasha,a essa altura todos da sala já estavam morrendo de tanto rir!

Ah!Eu adoro a minha vida!

Já do lado de fora da sala de aula...

-Essa foi boa!-Diz Inuyasha- Você e eu fazemos uma ótima dupla...

-Verdade é?-Começo a caminhar pra longe dele.Ele sem entender muito me segue

-Ei cara o que você tem?Desde ontem você tá estranho!Brigou com a namoradinha é?

-Vai pra puta que te pariu Inuyasha!

-Ei!O que deu em você Kay?

-Já disse que não te interessa!

Saio pisando duro pelo corredor do colégio até chegar no pátio principal- O pátio tinha umas arvores que enfeitavam o lugar- Escolho a mais frondosa e me sento de baixo dela

-Baka!-Soco o chão com força-Ai!

Tá descontar a raiva socando o chão duro é uma péssima idéia!A minha mão agora tá doendo!

-Merda!

-Ei Kay!

O Inuyasha pula na minha frente

-Duas vezes merda!Inuyasha o que eu fiz para te merecer!Desgruda pô!

-Não antes de você falar o que aconteceu contigo!Você tá estranho cara!

È melhor eu me acalmar!Senão ele pode desconfiar de alguma coisa!

-Arf Inuyasha não foi nada não!-Me levanto do chão

-Pô cara que bom!Eu pensei que sei lá você estivesse chateado comigo...Tipo você e o Mirok são meus amigos e tudo mais, e eu não queria brigar com nenhum de vocês dois!-Nossa que sinceridade!Nem parece o Inuyasha brigão!-Er...Não que eu me importe com vocês dois!Eu Tô pouco me lixando pra que vocês pensam!

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio!

-Bom,então amigos?-Ele me estende a mão pra que eu apertasse

-Amigos!-Eu aperto a mão dele,nossa que aperto forte!

Depois de soltarmos as mãos ele fica olhando pra minha mão...

-A sua mão...

-O que tem ela?

-Ela é macia demais!-Ele descobriu,ele descobriu!Deus e agora?-Qual hidratante você usa?

Gota!

-Hidratante?

-É...Eu to pensando em trocar o meu creme das mãos...Qual você usa?

Gente eu sei que o Inuyasha é muito bonito e tudo mais,mas isso já é demais!Primeiro o Mirok me diz que ele usava secador e agora ele usa hidratante para as mãos!

Fala serio!

-Inuyasha...Hidratante?Er...Você usa hidratante para as mãos?

-O que tem isso de mais?Oras! Até o Mirok usa um creme nas mãos!Eu não vejo nada de mais nisso!

-Não tudo bem...A mão é sua mesmo!

-Ei Kay você vai falar com a Rin por mim?

-Por que você mesmo não procura a tal "garota misteriosa"?

-Porque se eu soubesse onde ela está eu mesmo ia procura-la!E eu preciso de ajuda para entrar no Mayu!

-Se você me der um bom motivo eu te ajudo!

-Bom motivo?

-É !Diga-me porquê você quer encontrar essa garota?

-Porque...Er...Porque...EI!Isso não é da tua conta!

-E porque não?

-Porque não é!Eu não vou dizer o porque de eu querer encontra-la!

-Sua anta cabeça dura!Inuyasha você é um idiota!-Grito correndo de volta pro colégio, eu realmente não estou me importando se ele vai descobrir quem eu sou ou não!

-Baka,baka,baka,baka,baka...Infinitamente baka!

-Quem é baka?

-O Inuyasha aquele baka!-Grito para o ser que me fez essa pergunta

-Ah!Ele realmente é meio baka!Onde já se viu ele me deixar se preso enquanto ele foge!

Ah!Esse ser é o Mirok!Ele estava com a roupa do colégio completamente amassada e no seu rosto tinha olheiras profundas...

-Mirok!Onde você estava?

-Eu passei a noite na delegacia!

-Na delegacia foi?

Muhahha coitadinho dele!

-E você como fugiu?-Ele me pergunta enquanto voltávamos para o pátio principal

-Ah,eu dei o meu jeito!

-Mais você conseguiu cumprir a gincana?Daqui a pouco nos vamos ver quantas calcinhas os garotos conseguiram...E aqueles que não conseguirem serão castigados...

O machismo nesse colégio é fogo!A onde já se viu ir a caça de calcinhas e depois exibi-las pelo colégio!

Mais ele falou castigo?

-Er...Vamos supor que eu não tenha conseguido,quer dizer isso é só uma suposição é claro!Mais e se eu não tivesse conseguido...

-Você conseguiu ou não?

-Consegui sim- Respondo nervosamente-Mais e se eu não tivesse?

-Você seria castigado-Responde com outro sorriso sincero-Ano passado os garotos tiveram que fazer o dever de casa de todo mundo

-Er...E esse ano?

-Bom como a idéia dos exercícios nos pareceu meio idiota,nos tínhamos combinado que nesse ano em particular nos obrigaríamos os garotos á dançar uma musica da Madonna vestidos de biquíni na frente do colégio Mayu...

-De biquíni?-Meus olhos se arregalam com a simples possibilidade de me verem de biquíni...Não que eu fique feia com ele,mas acho que um garoto normal não tem certos "atributos" que eu possuo!

-Mais é claro que como você conseguiu você não precisará fazer isso!

-Pois é ...Eu consegui...Hehehe- o meu riso sai o mais forçado possível...

-Então daqui a pouco nos vemos na sala de trabalhos manuais,é lá que vamos ver quantos garotos conseguiram cumprir a gincana...

-Tá... 'Tô ferrada'

**OoOoOo**

Corri para o meu dormitório na esperança de ter um plano para escapar dessa historia do biquíni...

O que eu faço?Estou aberta a sugestões...E agora?

Estou andando de um lado pro outro do quarto...Pensando como eu vou consegui uma calcinha feminina e...

Peraí!Eu sou um anta mesmo!Calcinhas são usadas por mulheres,e eu sou uma mulher!

Nossa eu estou ficando tempo de mais aqui nesse colégio...Eu até esqueci por um momento que eu uso calcinha!

Vou até a minha mala- Que eu não tive nem tempo de desfazer!- E abro um bolso escondido revelando as minhas roupas intimas...

Mais sabe o que me deu mais raiva?É que eu ontem à noite eu esqueci a minha calcinha lá no colégio Mayu...Porcaria eu gostava daquela calcinha ela era parte de um conjuntinho que eu tinha ganhado da Rin-chan...E o conjunto era tão bonitinho...Era da Vitória Secret, vinha à calcinha- que era preta- e um corpete lindo que modelava a cintura!

-Merda!

Pego qualquer calcinha que estava jogada lá dentro e escondo no bolso...Agora é só encontrar os machistas...Quer dizer : "Garotos" desse colégio.

**OoOoOo**

Será que ser acusada de assassinato é muito ruim?

Porque me bateu uma enorme vontade de pegar uma desses serrotes e matar os garotos um por um...

Eu estou na sala de trabalhos manuais em meio há serrotes,martelos,furadoras e essas ferramentas estranhas...

E também na sala -Que não tinha nenhum professor- estava vários garotos.

Na minha frente estava uma mesa de madeira bem velha e em volta dela estava os garotos...E o Sesshomaru -Eu resolvi deixar pra lá a presença desse cara.

-E então podem mostrar a caça- Diz Bankotsu

-Fala pra mim Bankotsu- pergunta Mirok- como você não foi preso?

Bankotsu dá um sorriso irônico

-Eu não sou um idiota que nem você Houshi!

-Vamos logo com isso- Apresa Sesshomaru depositando uma calcinha de renda em cima da mesa e saindo logo em seguida.

É impressão minha ou eu conheço aquela calcinha?Parece uma que eu dei pra Rin há algum tempo atrás...

-E não é que o senhor certinho conseguiu...-Diz Kouga também depositando a sua calcinha na mesa

Aos poucos os garotos foram colocando as suas "presas" na mesa...Quando chegou a minha vez

-Vamos ver se o novato foi esperto...-Desdenha Kouga- Pelo menos ele não foi preso!

Eu coloco a minha calcinha na mesa.O pior é que eu estava morrendo de vergonha porque todos os garotos estavam olhando a minha roupa intima...

-Pronto taí o que vocês queriam,estão satisfeitos agora?-Digo completamente vermelha

-E agora você Inuyasha- Diz Kouga- Ou será que o cara de cachorro conseguiu fazer algo de útil na vida?

-Feh!Vai pra merda lobo fedorento...

Ele joga uma calcinha no bolo,mais peraí!Eu conheço aquela ali!Ela é a minha calcinha!

-Inuyasha...Como você conseguiu essa...-Pergunto

-Ah! Ela foi um presente...-Responde com um sorriso irônico nos lábio- digamos que ela tirou a calcinha de bom grado...

-Parabéns Inuyasha - Bankotsu saúda o Inuyasha dando um leve tapinha nas costas dele-O garanhão do Shikon! E ai como era a garota?Apresenta pra mim,julgando pelo modelito da roupa intima dela,ela deve ser uma garota muito gostosa!

Antes que o Bankotsu se desse conta ele beijou o chão com um soco do Inuyasha

-Porque você fez isso!-Grita Bankotsu limpando o cantinho da boca que tinha um pouco de sangue

-Cala a boca!Você não tem o direito de falar da garota assim!Ela é minha e de mais ninguém!

-O cara de cachorro se apaixonou pela garota?

-Isso não é da sua conta!-Inuyasha grita sendo segurado pelo Mirok

-Deixa esse cachorro ai Bankotsu!Vamos lá ver os garotos dançarem com os biquínis...

Bankotsu e Kouga saem da sala e são seguidos pelos outros garotos,deixando eu,o Mirok e o Inuyasha sozinhos.

-Feh!Aquele lobo fedorento!

-Esquece ele Inu-chan...Ele é um idiota,não é mesmo Kay?

-'Idiota,ele teve coragem de mostrar a minha calcinha pra todo mundo...Baka,baka,baka'-Penso serrando os punhos

-Kay?-Mirok me chama de novo

-Seu Baka!-Grito bem alto!

Os dois ficaram me olhando assustados

-Devemos nos preocupar?-Pergunta Mirok

-Sei lá...-Responde Inuyasha- Ele tá estranho desde manhã...

-Por acaso ele brigou com a namorada?

-Já disse que não sei Mirok!Vai ver que ele é louco de nascença...

-Ei!Não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui!

-Então não tenha esses ataques de fricotes...

-Ah!Calem a boca vocês dois!

-Ei Inuyasha,de que é a calcinha que você pegou?-Pergunta Mirok pegando a **MINHA **calcinha. Ênfase no "minha"

-Feh! É de uma garota que me salvou da confusão de ontem- Responde com uma leve tonalidade de vermelho no rosto

-Nossa eu acho que conheço essa calcinha...

-É?-Diz Inuyasha elevando o tom de voz calmo para um ansioso- E de onde você conhece?

-Se eu não me engano ela faz parte de um conjunto que foi vendido á muito tempo,e digo mais: ele é um conjunto muito caro,a dona disso deve ter muito dinheiro...

Não imagina, a Rin-chan não tem tanto dinheiro assim!Ela só possui um emprego que,digamos, é muito bem remunerado...

-Como você sabe disso Mirok?-Pergunto

-Digamos que eu tentei comprar esse conjunto para uma garota á muito tempo atrás...Mais eu não consegui porque só venderam cinco desses conjuntinhos...Ele é daquela marca famosa da Vitória Secret's

-Mirok- Diz Inuyasha- Você é brilhante

-Eu sei disso...Mais porque eu sou brilhante?

-Porque é só eu procurar as donas desse conjunto e ai eu vou encontrar a garota!

-Ah!Ah?-Diz totalmente confuso

O Inuyasha ia sair da sala,mais é segurado pelo Mirok pela gola da camisa

-Onde você pensa que vai?Nos temos aquele compromisso!Deixa isso pra depois!

-Vocês vão sair?-Pergunto

-Vamos-Responde Mirok- Nos temos que fazer uma coisa daqui a pouco com o Sesshomaru-sama e depois nos voltamos...Anda Inu-chan vamos embora...

Mirok sai puxando o Inuyasha pelo colarinho

Porcaria,eu odeio ser deixada de fora!Mais deixa pra lá...Eu vou ter quer ir pra reunião com as garotas daqui a pouco...

Ah!Vocês devem estar se perguntando:Esse povo não tem aula não?

Sim nos temos!Mais como somos excelentes alunos-Ironia,doce ironia- Nos matamos aula...Por exemplo, eu devia estar na aula de Historia,mas eu não estou com um pingo de vontade de ir...

Então vamos para o Point School

**OoOoOo**

Chego ao point school,mas antes eu troco de roupa numa lanchonete que tinha perto de lá.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com a estampa de uma caveira e nos pés um all star de cano alto- há alguns anos atrás o meu gosto era por roupas brancas e de tonalidades claras,mais desde que eu assumi a gangue o meu jeito mudou para um estilo mais sombrio e gótico...

Também adquiri outros hábitos como jogar pôquer- valendo dinheiro,ou biscoitos de chocolate- e beber- raramente fico bêbada,mas adoro beber mesmo que socialmente- Só coisas que uma mãe não deseja para as filhas!

Coitada da minha mãe,se ela descobrir como eu sou na verdade ela vai ter um ataque...

Mais olhe pelo lado bom..Eu não fumo e nem roubo...Quer dizer roubar provas conta como crime?

Chego na escadaria do terceiro andar,mas sou impedida pelo segurança...Dois metros e meio contra um e sessenta,coisa mais injusta!Eu odeio ser baixinha...

-A senhorita não pode subir...O lugar é só pra VIP'S

-Você sabe com quem está falando?-digo de modo superior- eu sou a Higurashi...

Ele se assusta quando eu digo o meu sobrenome...Eu disse que era conhecida aqui nesse lugar!

Viu como é bom ser importante!

-Higurashi-sama, eu sinto muito-Ele faz uma reverencia- Pode subir que as suas amigas estão esperando-a

Ignoro as desculpas do segurança e subo as escadas..

Como disse anteriormente o terceiro andar é só para VIP'S...O lugar é ricamente arrumado com tons escuros nas paredes,e um ar mais sombrio que o primeiro andar.Havia vários pufes –Aquelas almofadas grandes- espalhadas pelo local, e alguns sofás ali e aqui...Fora um pequeno bar com as mais variadas bebidas.

O teto do lugar era de vidro -que podia ser aberto ou não,dependendo da vontade do cliente- possibilitando assim que de noite os clientes pudessem ver as estrelas.

Ao fundo tocava uma musica bem calminha,bem diferente do primeiro andar- que estava tocando um rock pesado,mas mesmo assim a musica dava jus ao ar gótico do lugar,e a pouca iluminação também ajudava.

Na sala estava as Ladies,todas as garotas que fazem parte da gangue estavam presentes,a maioria com o uniforme do Mayu,mais também tinha algumas com o uniforme do Stella Maris,e de outros colégios...

Como eu disse nos estamos expandindo os negócios...Temos membros em quase todo Japão,todos os membros são garotas,e eu sou a líder absoluta delas!

Nossa me sinto tão poderosa agora!

Jogada em cima de um pufe estava a Rin-chan que comia animadamente um pacote de biscoito-Eu juro que não sei como ela não engorda!- Do lado dela a minha "amada" prima Tsubaki, ao fundo as gêmeas Momiji e Botan que conversavam com a Abi Etsuko,a nossa contadora oficial.

Abi é uma garota muito habilidosa,ela está no terceiro ano e pasme ela está na gangue dês da quarta serie! Possui um gênio do cão!Não tentem passar a perna nela senão você irá conhecer o verdadeiro inferno!

No bar estava a Anija e a Yura,as duas bebiam uma dessas bebidas que deixam bêbadas no primeiro gole...

Dou uma pequena tossida para chamar a atenção das garotas,a Rin-chan foi a primeira que me viu..

-K-chan que bom que você chegou!- Abracinhos seguidos de três beijinhos na bochecha- Você estava demorando!

-Ah,eu estava um pouco enrolada...

-Que bom que você veio,eu já estava perdendo as esperanças...

-Oi pra você também Tsubaki.Bom e então vamos começar?

Sento-me num dos sofás do lugar,todas voltam às atenções para mim..

-E então como estão as coisas?-Pergunto num tom serio

-Bom...Primeiramente nos queremos uma explicação do porque de você não estar no Mayu!-Diz uma das garotas na qual eu não lembro o nome

Também pudera,havia umas trinta garotas na sala!Como eu vou lembrar o nome de todas elas!

-Bom...como vocês já devem saber,há alguns dias atrás eu requisitei a ajuda da Yura e da Anija...O motivo é muito simples,eu apostei com a Tsubaki que conseguiria passar um ano no colégio Shikon vestida de garoto...-Elas arregalam os olhos- E ponto final! Alguém de vocês tem alguma reclamação quanto a isso?

-Não...-Todas disseram em uníssono

-Pois bem...Mais alguma coisa?-Cruzo as minhas mãos na frente do peito- Vocês nem tiveram a decência de me oferecerem uma bebida...

-Ah,desculpa Kagome-sama- diz Ayumi,uma das Ladies- Essa é a minha função,eu sinto muito...O que a senhorita vai querer?

-Uma vodca dupla com limão...

Ela vai em direção ao bar faz a bebida e me entrega,eu como estava com muita sede tomei tudo num gole só...O que não era nenhuma novidade,e por isso ninguém estranhou.

-E então como estão indo as coisas? -Pergunto totalmente entediada e com o pensamento em outro lugar,quer dizer em alguém...Trocando em miúdos no cachorro (com o perdão da palavra) do Inuyasha

-Bom...-Começa Abi- Nos roubamos todas as provas que conseguimos,e com isso tivemos um lucro de quase cem porcento fora os trabalhos...E bla..Bla..Bla...

Arf eu preciso parar de pensar no Inuyasha,senão eu não vou consegui entender o que a Abi tá falando...

-...E tivemos um lucro alto esse mês...-Ela continuou com a ladainha dos ganhos- E estamos com um assunto em pauta para hoje...Conforme o combinado estamos expandindo os negócios e já temos varias integrantes dos outros colégios da região,o único colégio que não temos posse é o Shikon...

-O Shikon é?-Digo pensativa- Pois bem...Eu quero o controle daquele colégio também...

Tá eu concordo que estou parecendo o Hitler tentando dominar tudo...Mas e eu com isso!Um poder a mais, um poder a menos não vai fazer diferença!

-Você tem certeza Kagome-sama?-Yura me pergunta- Nos não temos ninguém lá dentro,vai ser difícil...

-Corrigindo:Não tínhamos!- Afirma Tsubaki- A Kagome está lá e isso pode facilitar as coisas...

-Pois é!-Digo me levantando e pedindo mais uma bebida para a Ayumi que prontamente me entrega-Eu estou lá,e com isso eu posso ver quais são as provas e trabalhos...O lucro vai crescer e vamos ter mais uma escola em nossos domínios...

-É uma boa idéia...-Diz Abi

-Mais K-chan -Rin interrompe- Pode ser perigoso...Os garotos são fogo,viu o que eles fizeram ontem!Ninguém conseguiu dormir com as sirenes da policia...

-Rin,o que aqueles garotos malucos fazem não me interessa, quando eu quero uma coisa eu não desisto!Eu quero e vou ter o controle do Shikon...Alguém aí tem alguma objeção quanto a esse plano?

Ninguém se manifestou...Todas sorriram com a possibilidade de ganharem mais dinheiro.

-Então o colégio Shikon está nos nossos planos...-Diz Abi anotando em sua agenda alguma coisa

-E qualquer problema com você líder,eu posso resolver rapidinho!-diz Anija se levantando e cerrando os punhos- Afinal eu quero um pouco de diversão!E meter a porrada nos garotos me parece uma ótima idéia!

Gota na minha testa!

-Vamos continuar –interrompe Abi irritada com o jeito explosivo da Anija – A Momiji vai mostrar o valor dos ganhos do mês que está na nossa conta no banco...

Momiji pega o computador dela e me mostra o valor,eu sorrio com a quantia que estava depositada na conta...Só não digo que estou rica,porque eu já sou rica!-Bom teoricamente...Porque a minha família não faz idéia do dinheiro que eu tenho!

-Bom- Diz Momiji- Essa nova conta veio a calhar e...Mais o que é isso?

O Dinheiro que estava na conta começou a sumir da tela até ficar no zero.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-Pergunto me exaltando

-Eu não sei...Parece que alguém transferiu o dinheiro da nossa conta pra outra...-Explica Momiji

-...Momiji- Diz Botan- É um hacker...Ele entrou no sistema...E deixou uma mensagem...

-Deixe-me ver isso!- Eu olho para o computador que aparecia a seguinte mensagem:

"**O Território é nosso,saiam ou sofreram as conseqüências,a escolha é de vocês!"**

-Mais que porra é essa?-Grito- Quem foi o filho da puta que fez isso?

-Está assinado:Os Shikon no tama- Responde Momiji

O que é um Shikon no tama?Como eles ousam roubar o meu dinheiro!Eles não conhecem Kagome Higurashi!

-K-chan- Chama Rin- Você está bem?

-Eles roubaram o meu dinheiro,e ainda me desafiaram?Quem são os Shikon?

-K-chan eu localizei o usuário como sendo uma pessoa do colégio Shikon...-Diz Botan- Mais eu não sei quem é...

-Do colégio Shikon?

-É!Deve ser um dos alunos,mais é mais provável que seja uma gangue...

-Como eles ousaram me roubar?Eu quero a cabeça dos Shikon em badeja de prata!-Jogo o copo que estava a minha mão na parede com fúria, ele se espedaça atirando caquinhos por toda a sala.

-K-chan..-Rin se assusta

-Está aberta a caça aos Shikon's!

**Continua...**

**Reviews**

**Brasileirinha467**- Gente quanto elogio,valeu mesmo!Nossa você virou fã de carteirinha!Eu estou sem palavras!

Eu andei pensando no Souta,e ainda não decidi se ele vai ou não aparecer,mas eu vou tentar encaixa-lo de algum modo!Quem sabe eu faça isso ou...-Idéias malignas estão brotando na minha mente neste exato momento!- Muhaha você me deu uma idéia!Ele vai aparecer sim!

A Kikyou vai aparecer sim,mas eu vou jogar mais pra frente- Você é fã dela?- Mais tipo, se ela aparecer ela vai ser a vilã ou algo o gênero!

Suas amigas leram?Que bom!Pede pra elas mandarem comentários também!

Beijos!

**Deza-chan**- Quando ele vai conhece-la? Bem eu ainda estou vendo isso...Quem sabe mais pra frente!

Mais o Inu realmente gostou da garota misteriosa!

Pois é eu tenho que admitir que demorei pra postar esse capitulo!Desculpa! É que eu estava sem imaginação!E como eu também escrevo outra fic(A flecha do cupido) eu estava sem idéias pra essa aqui!

**Syuchan**- Ficou bom o hentai?Ainda bem-suspirando aliviada- eu estava preocupada porque nunca escrevi um hentai na minha vida!

Que bom que você gostou!E obrigada pelo elogio!

**Mãe das** **personagens femininas de Inuyasha**- Valeu!Ficou tão legal assim? Que bom que você gostou espero que continue acompanhando a minha fic

**Mk-chan160**- Bom eu tenho que admitir que ficou meio fraquinho- é porque eu não tenho muita experiência em escrever hentais!- Eu fiz uma confusão imensa com a censura!Porque o site é em inglês e eu não entendo nada dessa língua – que na minha opinião é um porre!-Eu fico as voltas com a censura,porque eu não consigo colocar nada direito!

**Prica-chan**- Brigada!Eu fico muito feliz em saber que o capitulo ficou bom!Apareça mais vezes!

**Aggie18**- huhuhuhu -Rindo feito o narak- O Inu-chan vai ficar maluquinho com umas coisas que vai acontecer pela frente envolvendo ele e o Kay – Sem spoiler,é só pra dar um gostinho das minhas idéias malucas!

A Sango vai aparecer sim!Lembra que eu mencionei que ela era a antiga líder da gangue da Kagome! Mais pra frente ela aparece!

Beijos

**Hiwatari Satiko**- Calma!Ele vai desconfiar daqui a alguns capítulos...Vai rolar muita coisa ainda!

Beijos

**Simca-chan-** Ah não o Sesshy é da Rin!E meu nos fins de semana!-Mais eu posso de emprestar!

Beijos

**Aline**- E quem resistiria a ele?O Inuyasha é tudo de bom!

Mais fala serio o apelido do Sesshomaru parece nome de poodle!Eu até pensei em adotar um cachorro e chamá-lo de Sesshy!

Beijos

**Bru-chan**- Ah você já pensou na situação da Kagome?Ela não vai poder falar pro Inuyasha que foi por ela que o ajudou!Coitadinha!

**Princesayoukai100**-Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência queria ser a Kagome para poder ver o Inu todo os dias!

Você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho pra Sango aparecer!E quando ela aparecer vai ser um Deus nos acuda!Tenho pena do Mirok...A Sango do anime já é um pouco explosiva e aqui nessa fic ela vai ser mil vezes mais!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**- E quem não aproveitaria?Você já pensou nisso: Você é uma garota e esta cercada de garotos tendo a oportunidade de descobrir como funciona a cabeça dos garotos!Que venhamos e convenhamos vai ser um eterno mistério! Daqui a pouco ela tá virando uma mestra em assuntos masculinos

**Vicky**- Pode deixar eu não vou demorar muito pra atualizar,mas como eu sou estudantes eu não posso deixar de lado os meus estudos XD Então provavelmente eu colocarei os capítulos nos fins de semana.Beijos

**Domenique**- Valeu mesmo, que bom que você gostou do capitulo.

Beijinhos

**Petit pelle**- A Tmizinha é sua irmã?Nossa!Sabe que eu sou fã das fics dela?Das suas também!

O hentai não ficou muito quente porque eu recebi uns pedidos de colocar um mais leve...E também eu quebrei a cabeça pra fazer aquele lá!E foi o maximo que eu consegui fazer!Eu acho que não sei fazer hentai tão bem assim Ç.Ç.A minha praia é a comedia!

Hehehe aproveita o nascer do sol...Eu também costumo ficar no computador até as altas horas da noite!

Você já pensou quando o Inu descobrir que o Kay é apaixonado por ele?Ele vai pensar que o amigo é gay!

Você não perde por esperar,vai acontecer coisas bem legais!Aguarde e confie!

**Jssica**- Arf a porcaria da fic tá com erro de português?Eu vou matar o sistema de correção do Word!Toda vez que eu escrevo eu confiro se tem alguma coisa errada e a porcaria do Word não mostra nada!Então me desculpe pelos erros...

Sabe que a sua idéia é boa?Será que eu posso usar?Tá todo mundo pedindo pra que o Inu fique dividido entre a Kagome e o Kay...Eu acho que vou acabar usando isso...A idéia é maravilhosa!

Pode deixar que eu vou ler as suas...Depois eu deixo um comentário!Beijos

**Dama da Noite**- Pois é o seu nick é o nome de uma flor!Bom eu adoro a sua fic a historia dela é muito legal!Beijinhos, nos vemos por aí no Msn!

**Natsumi Takashi**- Xará!Como tu tá!Que bom eu pensei que era a única Natsumi do mundo XD è difícil o pessoal ter o nick próprio,geralmente o povo coloca com nomes de animes...

Pois é a Kagome descobriu que ele tá com a calcinha dela XD fala serio ele é um safado!

Mais o engraçado é que ele era virgem!Beijos

**Kanna**- Muhahahha você vai ter um treco menina ansiedade faz mala à saúde!Eu que não quero ser responsável por te matar de ansiedade!Pode deixar que eu não vou demorar!Valeu e beijos

**Belinha chan**- Bom um hentai no terceiro capitulo,até que não demorou muito né?

E sim é o meu primeiro hentai!E eu fico morrendo de vergonha quando escrevo ele!

Valeu.

**Erika**- Demorou muito esse capitulo?Espero que não!Eu tenho que renovar as idéia por isso às vezes eu demoro pra postar!Você já pensou se a fic fica sem graça?Eu vou escrevendo e vou revisando as piadas,tem vezes que eu apago tudo e escrevo de novo XD até ficar perfeita!

Até a próxima, beijos.

**Etsuko Kaye**- Ficou boa- Pulando de alegria!- Que bom -

Você viu o Inuyasha desconfiou do cheiro do Kay!Mais como ele estava muito cansado e tudo mais ele pensou que fosse da cabeça dele!-Mais vamos combinar ele é meio idiota- Mais ele vai desconfiar disso e de outras coisinhas!

Twau!

**Tamires Scabian Lee**- Aqui está o quarto capitulo! Espero que você goste!Beijos

**Lorde-Ywe**- Você falou uma coisa interessante!A Kagome pode ter gostado do Inuyasha,mas ela não vai deixar o seu orgulho de lado...Você viu que ela não gostou nem um pouco do que o Inu disse sobre ela!

Mais eu não posso fazer uma Kagome toda seria porque ela é humana!Uma pessoa normal pode ter uma personalidade seria e engraçada ao mesmo tempo...

Ela é seria quando tem que ser seria, e engraçada quando tem que ser engraçada...Você pode até perceber a mudança de temperamento quando ela esta com a gangue dela. Na frente das Ladies ela é seria e não demonstra suas fraquezas,Mas longe delas ela é uma garota normal,que tem medo e se apaixona por certos hanyous!

beijos

**Sah Rebeld**- Ficou bom o hentai?Ah que maravilha Eu quebrei a minha cabeça pra fazer aquele hentai...Nossa você não faz idéia de como é difícil!

Mais eu vou tentando!

Beijos

**Elizabeth Malfoy II**- Acho que todas as garotas do mundo queria estar no lugar dela!

Mais eu preferia estar no lugar da Rin Pra mim o Sesshy é melhor que o inu!

Não conta isso pro Inuyasha senão ele fica chateado!

Beijos


	5. A ira de uma líder

**Boy hing school**

**Capitulo V- A ira de uma líder...**

-Eu quero o meu dinheiro de volta!-Grito sendo observada pelas garotas.

-K-chan acalme-se...-Rin tenta a todo custo me acalmar, mas acreditem uma vez com raiva eu não me acalmo tão fácil!

-Me acalmar?Eu quero a cabeça deles!Quem eles pensam que são pra roubar o meu dinheiro!

**-**Eles são os nossos inimigos...E você tem que se controlar- Tsubaki entra no meio da conversa- Acalme-se e vamos pesquisar os possíveis Shikon's

Respiro fundo e peço mais uma bebida para a Ayumi que prontamente me entrega.O que melhor pra te acalmar os nervos do que uma bebida bem forte?

-É uma boa idéia...É só nós pesquisamos entre os alunos do colégio que possuem as características exigidas em uma gangue e os encontraremos...-Concluo esvaziando o copo da bebida-Será que vocês duas podem fazer isso?-Pergunto a Momiji e Botan

-É fácil...Só que vamos demorar um pouco pra descobrir as informações...-Diz Botan

-E de quanto tempo precisam?

-Se nós der um dia nós conseguimos até a hora que eles nasceram!- Conclui Momiji já começando a digitar

-Tudo bem...Eu quero as fichas dos possíveis candidatos...

-E quando descobrimos?-Anija pergunta com um estranho brilho no olhar

Entendo o que a Anija pretende...E eu quero a mesma coisa!

-Hum...-Dou um sorriso maléfico- Você está liberada para bater neles...

-Yes!-Anija cerra os punhos em extrema felicidade-Sangue!

-Mais deixe um pouco pra mim...Eu quero ter o prazer de ver a cara deles...

**OoOoOo**

Volto para o colégio olhando desconfiada para todos os alunos, para mim todos eles são suspeitos!Eu quero o meu dinheiro e quero a minha vingança contra esses Shikon's!

Eu, Kagome Higurashi, líder da Ladies dês dos treze anos de idade, não deixarei que passem a perna em mim!Afinal o meu orgulho é maior do que o de qualquer homem!

Entro no dormitório e suspiro por ele está vazio, são seis horas e ainda não tem ninguém aqui o que é estranho...Será que eles estão no refeitório?

Esqueci de mencionar que aqui no Shikon há um refeitório,mas o que me impressiona é que ninguém desse quarto o freqüenta porque o nosso jantar,café e almoço é servido no quarto...Acreditem aqui tem serviço de quarto!Parece que é porque o Sesshomaru é presidente do grêmio estudantil e tem essas regalias!

-Esse povo é muito estranho...

Solto o meu cabelo daquele rabo de cavalo irritante e tento arrumar os fios com as mãos...

-E ai cara você demorou!

Escuto a voz do Inuyasha e olho para porta do quarto e lá estava ele...Merda o meu cabelo está solto e ele vai desconfiar!

-I-Inuyasha...O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu durmo aqui!-Ele chega perto do meu rosto e fica me analisando- Você realmente parece uma garota com esse cabelo solto!

-Eu?

-Escuta o que eu digo...Você devia malhar para tirar essa cara de garota.Ah lembrei!Onde você foi?

-Bem eu...Er...E você onde você foi?

-Perguntei primeiro!

-E eu perguntei depois!

Nós dois ficamos nós encarando por alguns segundos e eu posso jurar que escutei uma musica de faroeste no fundo!

-Bah esquece...-Ele desvia o olhar- Eu fui fazer umas coisas com o baka do Sesshomaru

-Uma coisa é!

Não sei porque mais eu tô desconfiada...Será que é possível que o Inuyasha seja um Shikon no tama?

Hahahhahahhah duvido muito!Afinal para entrar em uma gangue você precisa ser esperto e saber fazer alguma coisa! Coisa que o Inuyasha não sabe fazer!

Bom ele sabe fazer uma coisa sim...E sabe fazer muito bem!Mais não é uma coisa que só eu sei que ele sabe fazer bem...Embora eu nunca irei admitir isso!

Prendo os meus cabelos novamente naquele rabo de cavalo, afinal o Inuyasha pode ser um idiota –Um idiota gostoso- Mais eu duvido muito que o Sesshomaru não ache que eu sou uma mulher!

-Hum eu acho que já seu onde você estava!-Ele conclui trocando de roupa- Você estava fora do colégio né?

-Você concluiu isso sozinho ou teve a ajuda de seu cérebro brilhante?-Pergunto Irônica

Ele estufa o peito orgulhoso

-Eu tive a ajuda de meu cérebro...

Gota na minha cabeça

-Nossa como é modesto...-Coloco a mão no ombro dele- Inuyasha nunca em hipótese alguma distribua seus genes pelo mundo...Pelo bem da humanidade nunca tenha filhos!

-Ah porque?-Ele pisca sem entender

-Porque se existir crianças com o cérebro igual ao seu a humanidade estará perdida!

Balanço a cabeça varias vezes me dando por vencida...Como um homem tão bonito pode ser tão burro?

Pego a minha toalha e uma roupa qualquer e entro no banheiro deixando o Inuyasha muito confuso no quarto...Ligo o chuveiro e começo a me despir, quando eu escuto um grito de raiva vindo do inuyasha seguido de uma batida na porta do banheiro

-Ei!Você por acaso tava me chamando de burro, ou era impressão minha?

-Foi impressão sua...Imagina que eu ia te chamar de burro!- Sorrio sarcástica- De desprovido de cérebro sim,mas de burro nunca!

-Ah tá!Assim tudo bem!QUE!

Começo a rir dentro do chuveiro...Imagina que eu pensei por um instante que essa criatura seria um Shikon no tama!Isso seria impossível!

Afinal a humanidade ainda não está perdida...

**OoOoOo**

Coloco uma roupa hiper-mega-super folgada-Eu já disse alguma vez que vestir roupa de homem é um horror?

Eu não agüento mais!Eu não agüento mais!-Eu já disse que não agüento mais?-Eu não agüento mais usar roupas pretas e ficar tendo que usar uma blusa apertada por baixo dessa blusa!

Eu quero ficar bonita em roupas femininas e não em masculinas!

-Kay porque você tá fazendo cara feia para o arroz?

-Ah?

Agora que eu percebi...Eu tava na fila do refeitório na frente da bandeja que serve o arroz e tava encarando os pobres grãos brancos com uma cara que diz: "Vai encarar?"

-Tá certo que a comida do refeitório é horrível,mas não precisa tanto!Pobre arroz ele vai fica traumatizado!-Inuyasha sorri irônico

-Ele vai superar...Inuyasha me explica de novo...Porque nós temos que comer no refeitório?

-Porque o Sesshomaru não tá no colégio...E se ele não está nós não podemos pedir o serviço de quarto!

-E porque temos que comer essa gororoba?-Aponto com asco para aquela comida estranha e de uma coloração nada confiável!

-Não reclama e come!

O "educado" do Inuyasha coloca com mais "educação" ainda uma tigela de um caldo verde musgo estranha na minha bandeja

-Eca...Que coisa é essa?

-Sopa de ervilha...Nunca comeu?

-Nunca uma tão estranha assim...-Levo a colher na sopa que afunda naquele liquido viscoso e estranho- Eca que nojo!Vamos comer outra coisa!

-Come e para de reclamar!

Faço uma cara de nojo para aquela coisa nojenta chamado sopa de ervilha, céus no meu antigo colégio eu não passava por isso!Eu quero reclamar com o cozinheiro desta bosta aqui!

E o pior que o refeitório estava cheio e não tinha nenhum lugar pra gente sentar...Ele era parecido com aqueles refeitórios de filmes de prisões onde tem aquelas mesas cumpridas e se senta vinte pessoas por mesa...

-Vem por aqui..-Inuyasha me chama apontando para uma mesa onde estava o Mirok, e mais um monte de alunos

-Mais não tem lugar...-Digo desanimada

-Inu-chan!-Mirok grita e acena-Senta aqui com o Kay

Os garotos que estavam sentados olham para o Inuyasha que estava com aquela pose de machão e com uma daquelas blusas pretas que deixavam os (Lindos -E quem disser o contrario apanha!) músculos a mostra...

Inuyasha sorri para os garotos ameaçadoramente mostrando as presas...E as cenas a seguir foram dignas de um daqueles filmes americanos..Os garotos pegaram as suas bandejinhas e saíram correndo dali com medo do Inuyasha

Bom pelo menos agora temos lugar para sentar!

-Mirok se me chamar de Inu-chan de novo você morre!Pronto Kay ai está o seu lugar para sentar!

Ele se senta e eu faço o mesmo

-Isso foi estranho...-Digo mergulhando a colher na sopa e levando á boca- Argh não dá pra comer isso aqui!

-Se você não quiser eu como!-Mirok toma a sopa da minha bandeja e começa a comer- humm que delicia!

-Acho que vou vomitar...-Levo a mão há boca totalmente nauseada

-Você tá parecendo uma mulherzinha..-Diz Inuyasha provando a sopa e cuspindo em seguida- Mais que merda é essa!

-Eu disse que tava ruim!

-Ei cara de cachorro!-Kouga se senta do lado da gente- Tá enjoadinho é!

-Grr...Cala a boca Kouga!

-Ei novato onde você estava hoje à tarde?-Kouga me pergunta- Porque você não foi com agente?

-Ir aonde?-Pisco sem entender

Inuyasha da uma cotovelada no Kouga e Mirok se engasga com a sopa

-Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa? -Pergunto desconfiada

-N-Não imagina...Agente escondendo alguma coisa de você?-Diz Mirok gaguejando

-Sei...O que quer que seja eu também não quero saber mais!

-Você realmente não quer saber?-Pergunta Kouga

-Querer eu queria, mas parece que nem você sabe...-Fico brincando com o arroz da bandeja enquanto olhava de esgueira para o Kouga

Será que o meu plano vai dar certo?

-E quem disse que eu não sei?-Kouga estufa o peito

-Não parece que você sabe de alguma coisa...Às vezes você só tá mentindo dizendo que sabe!

-Mais eu sei sim!-Diz Kouga exaltado

-Tá eu vou fingir que acredito...-Sorrio para o Kouga de uma maneira muito gentil

-Oras!É claro que eu sei!Você que não sabe o que fomos fazer hoje!Para o seu governo nós três estávamos na reunião dos Shikon no Tama hoje!Viu como eu sei!

Meu plano deu certo!Psicologia reversa sempre funciona!

Mais o Kouga disse Shikon no Tama?

-O que é um Shikon no Tama?-Pergunto dando a entender que eu não sabia

-Kouga você é um idiota!-Inuyasha bate na cabeça do rapaz de rabo de cavalo- Olha o que você disse!

-Ei!-Mirok interrompe-Acho que não tem problema!Nós não íamos colocar o Kay na gangue mesmo!

-Me colocar na gangue?-Pisco confusa

-Feh!Agora já foi!Conta logo para ele Mirok!

-Kay aqui nesse colégio existe uma gangue chamada Shikon no Tama, e o líder dela é o Sesshomaru...O Inuyasha é o vice-líder!

Arregalo os meus olhos e me levanto rapidamente da mesa

-Você está querendo dizer que vocês -Aponto para eles- Fazem parte do Shikon no Tama?

-É!- Mirok responde com um sorriso-Eu o Inuyasha, o Sesshy, o Kouga, o Bankotsu e mais alguns alunos...

-Feh!Você vê algum problema nisso Kay?-Inuyasha me pergunta

-N-Não imagina...

Dou a resposta contraindo o meu rosto em um sorriso forçado!Eu estou me segurando para não pegar essa faca da minha bandeja e matar um por um!

Também estou me segurando para não chorar...O motivo?Nem ao menos eu sei!

-E então?Você vai querer entrar ou não?-Kouga pergunta

-Eu...Er...-Respiro fundo- Sim eu quero entrar na gangue de vocês!

Kouga dá dois tapas nas minhas costas

-Que bom cara!-Interrompe Mirok- Vai ser muito legal ter você na gangue!Não é Inuyasha?

-Isso mesmo!-Inuyasha passa a mão pelo meu ombro e Kouga faz o mesmo- Você vai poder ver como nós lidamos com uma gangue inimiga!

-Você vai adorar!-Diz Kouga- Não vejo a hora de me vingar da líder delas!Elas vão pagar pelo que fez com agente naquele dia!

Solto do abraço amigável daqueles dois

-Do que vocês...

-Ah é o Kay não sabe!-Mirok me corta- Uma gangue inimiga chamada as Ladies fizeram um trote na gente e agora nós revidamos!

-Nós roubamos todo o dinheiro delas!- Diz Kouga cerrando o punho com muita felicidade

-Aposto que a líder deles deve ser a maior piranha!-Diz Inuyasha irônico- Ela vai se arrepender por ter feito aquilo com agente...Eu queria ver a cara dela quando nós roubamos o dinheiro!

Mais uma vez eu me segurei para não voar no pescoço daqueles caras!

-Com licença eu volto logo...-Sai de perto dos três rapazes que ficaram me olhando curiosos

Fui para trás do refeitório onde não tinha ninguém por perto, eu me apoiei na parede porque estava com as pernas um pouco bambas...Eu estava com vontade de chorar!E agora eu já sei o motivo!Eu estou com raiva!Raiva de terem me roubado, raiva por ter que agüentar se chamada de piranha...E principalmente eu estou com raiva do Inuyasha estar fazendo parte de tudo isso!

-Droga!-Cerro meu punho com força

Meus olhos começam a ficar marejados...Mas eu não vou chorar!Eu não vou!Ele não merece as minhas lagrimas!

Meu celular toca...Era Rin

-Alô...

-K-chan as suas primas já descobriram que é os Shikon's...

-Foi é...-A Voz sai abafada e eu dou um sorriso fraco

-Tá tudo bem com você?-Ele me pergunta curiosa

-Eu estou ótima!

Ela ficou em silencio do outro lado da linha

-Bom...-Ela continuou- A Momiji e a Botan descobriu quem são os garotos e..Ei Tsubaki peraí!Não me devolve esse celular!

Fico esperando a confusão do outro lado da linha terminar

-Alo!-Era a voz da Tsubaki- Kagome aqui é a Tsubaki!

-Eu já percebi...O que foi?Por que tomou o celular das mãos da Rin?

-Kagome!Adivinha quem faz parte dos Shikon?Aqueles garotos que estavam com agente naquele dia!O tal do Mirok e o Inu..

-Inuyasha- Eu a corto completando a frase totalmente desanimada- Eu já sei...

-Você sabe?Bom em todo caso o líder deles é um cara chamado Sesshomaru...E agora Kagome?

-Bem eu...-Suspiro limpando os meus olhos que estavam cheios de lagrimas- Bom acho que eu...

-Você?

Isso não é hora pra hesitar!Eu não posso ficar em duvida!Eu sou muito melhor que isso!E não vou me deixar levar por um garoto!

Levanto-me e seguro o celular com mais força

-Tsubaki!Eu dei um jeito de entrar na gangue deles, agora é só desmembra-la por dentro e para isso eu não pouparei esforços!

-Que bom Kagome!Eu já estava pensando que você não era mais você!-Tsubaki diz desdenhosa- É bom saber que a nossa líder ainda é ela mesma!

-Não se preocupe Tsubaki...Eu voltei a ser eu mesma!E esses garotos não perdem por esperar!

Escuto Tsubaki rir do outro lado da linha

-Maravilha!-Ela grita bem alto- Eu estava com saudades da velha Kagome!Agora esses garotos vão se arrepender te terem nascido!

-Me dá esse celular aqui Tsubaki!-Rin grita voltando a falar pelo telefone- Escuta Kagome..Nós temos outro problema!

-E que seria?

-A Sango acaba de chegar no Japão!

-A Sango?

**OoOoOo**

**Aeroporto internacional de Tóquio -Neste exato momento**

O imponente avião acaba de pousar...Vindo direto da Inglaterra, aos poucos os seus passageiros vão saindo dele

Duas garotas desceram do avião e foram em direção à saída da porta desembarque

A primeira garota aparentava ter por volta de uns dezesseis anos e usava os seus cabelos castanhos-avermelhados presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, ela estava vestida elegantemente com uma calça de couro preta e uma blusa com uma gravata que continha o símbolo de uma das mais renomadas faculdades da Inglaterra

A segunda garota tinha seus cabelos castanhos claros firmemente presos num rabo de cavalo alto que balançavam com o vento daquela noite fria.Vestida impecavelmente com um terno feminino que definia bem o corpo da garota e com a mesma gravata da primeira garota.Ela sorrio e retirou os óculos escuros e olhou para a placa com o seu nome que estava sendo segurada por uma garota de cabelos brancos, a garota parecia ser mais nova que ela...Dirigiu-se a garota e sorriu

-Muito prazer o meu nome é Kanna e eu vim lhe buscar em nome da Ladies- A garota fez uma reverencia- Como foi à viagem Sango-sama?Espero que tenha sido boa!

A garota de cabo de cavalo sorri

-Foi muito boa!-Sango respondeu

-Arf anda logo Kanna me ajuda com essas malas!-A garota de Maria-chiquinha reclamou

-Ayame tenha modos, nós não estamos na Inglaterra...-Sango remenda a garota

-Sim sargenta Sango!-Brinca Ayame batendo continência- Ou como diz os Japoneses Sango-sama!Alias esse país é mesmo estranho heim!

-Mas é bom estar de volta!-Sango se anima e sorri

-É bom ter a nossa antiga líder de volta Sango-sama - Diz Kanna

-Sim Kanna- Responde Sango- É bom voltar a ser líder...

**Continua...**

**Reviews**

**Tmizinha- **Isso vai demorar! Olha por esse lado: Se o Inu descobrir que a Kagome é mulher ela não vai poder ficar mais no colégio!E o Inu é burro demais para descobrir!Beijos miga!

**Elizabeth Malfoy II** – Meu bom Deus mais o que foi isso? Quanto atualiza!Quando eu vi aquilo em meu e-mail eu fiquei de boca aberta!Valeu viu!Beijos

**Jéssica-** oiquerida como você está?Próxima fic? Que próxima fic, você tá falando desse capitulo ou de uma nova fic que eu ia fazer?Eu tenho em mente três fics novas, elas são one-shots com um tema em comum...Mais não se preocupe elas vão ser postadas quando eu tiver todas as minhas fics atualizadas!Beijos.

**Karmilla- **Sem grilo, eu sei como é ficar sem tempo pra fazer nada XD, e eu ainda tenho que atualizar as fics e renovar as idéias senão já viu né...Por isso eu demorei pra escrever esse capitulo!Eu sempre demoro pra atualizar essa fic em particular...Pois é o e-mail tá errado né XD, num grila com isso não, é assim mesmo,mas até que ficou mais bonitinho assim.Beijos

**Lunoca- **E ai eu demorei?-Não me mate XD- esse capitulo realmente demorou pra sair, acho que eu esqueci dessa fic XD

beijinho

**HIME RIN- **Adorou a minha gangue criada dessa imaginação impulsiva?Que bom -

Você já sabe quem é que roubou o dinheiro?Acho que há essa altura do campeonato só a Kagome que não sabe XD

Valeu fofa!

**Érika- **Foi fofo?-Pulos de alegria- Que bom!Nossa! Todo mundo já sabe quem foi que roubou o dinheiro ÇÇ acho que eu devia ter feito mais mistério XD

Apareça mais vezes!

**Bru-chan**- Já tem idéia?Olha que eu posso mudar de idéia na ultima hora e mudar a historia toda! Muhahahhahahh- Risada maléfica- Brincadeira...

Mais você não faz idéia do que eu vou fazer!Quando eu disse que o Inu ia sofrer nas mãos da Kagome é porque ele realmente vai sofrer!

Espere e confie!

Muhahahahhahaahh!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Já pensou? Você toda posuda de líder e tudo mais, daí vem uns carinha e te desbancam?A Kagome tá morrendo de raiva e não é pra menos!

A Kagome bem que queria dominar o Japão!E mais uma que descobriu quem são os Shikon's ÇÇ assim eu vou chorar!

beijos

**Simca-chan-** Menina vingativa! –Não liga eu também sou assim XD- A Kagome vai ferrar aqueles caras!Eu até já estou pensando como vai ficar o ultimo capitulo XD -Apesar de que vai demorar muito pra acabar XD

Beijos

**Kanna- **Calma menina apressada eu to continuando a fic XD Tenha paciência que você vai se divertir muito ainda!

**Princesayoukai100- **A Sango vai dar uma reviravolta na vida deles!Acredite com a vinda dela eles vão ter muitos problemas..Se a Kagome é vingativa imagine a Sango!Beijos

**Natsumi Takashi**- Ai!Todo mundo já sabe quem roubou!Isso é maldade!Bem...bem...O inu virgem era uma coisa impressionante!Beijinhos!

**Sah Rebelde**- Escrever hentai é horrível! . Você fica preocupada se vai ficar bom ou não...Mais fala serio a guerra vai começar!E quem será que vai vencer?Beijos

**Kagome higurashi(sami)- **Muitas coisas vão passar na cabeça da Sango...E ela não vai deixar barato esse roubo!E espero que ela maltrate bem esses garotos!Valeu apareça mais vezes!

**Vicky- **Pois é! Eu fiz uma tremenda de uma confusão...O Inuyasha é o vice-líder O sesshy que é o líder...Eu havia feito aquele resumo antes de fazer o outro- o que está no FFN- Daí eu esqueci de apagar!Mil perdões!E não se preocupe você está perdoada de não ter comentado antes!Mais você vai ter que me perdoar pela confusão dos resumos XD!Beijos

**Etsuko Kaye- **Eu também fiquei com medo dela!Afinal ela está possessa de raiva!E com razão...Bem vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece daqui pra frente!O Inuyasha é muito cabeça dura e não vê o que está na ponta do seu focinho!

Bem, valeu mesmo e beijos!


	6. Eu sei que vocês fizeram no halloween

**Agradecimento especial: A Dama da Noite que me deixou usa- lá nesta fic!**

**Boy Hing school**

**Cap VI- Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no halloween passado**

- Calma meninas...Uma de cada vez!

Pensar em reunião é engraçado...Nelas são decididas coisas importantes, como o futuro das empresas, a dispensa de funcionários ou até...À volta de uma antiga líder ao poder!

É por essa e outras razões que estamos fazendo essa reunião!À volta de uma antiga líder abala a confiança das novas integrantes...

Aquilo não era uma reunião e sim um debate- Um animado debate entre as Ladies e a Sango, ela chegou da Inglaterra junto de uma misteriosa garota chamada Ayame.

- Pessoal se vocês ficarem falando tudo de uma vez eu não vou consegui acompanhar!- Abi tentava conter as garotas.

Sentadas em um enorme pufe estava Sango com a mesma roupa do avião, ela e Ayame foram direto para o point school sem se importar com o horário- Já iria dar meia noite!

- Sango...

- Sango...

- Sango...

Todas chamavam a garota ao mesmo tempo, Abi tentava conte- las,mas sem muito sucesso

- Nossa nunca pensei que uma reunião de gangue seria assim!- Ayame comentou para Sango- Ô povo pra não calar a boca

- Gente uma de cada vez!- Abi suplicava mais uma vez

- Cala a boca!- Tsubaki gritou aparecendo na porta do lugar da reunião- Onde vocês pensam que estão?Em um galinheiro?Caladas que a nossa líder está chegando!

Todas se calaram para a minha entrada...Primeiro entrou a Anija e a Yura que pararam uma de cada lado da porta para abrir passagem para Rin e finalmente eu entrei, empinei o nariz e entrei na sala!

Olhei Sango nos olhos, e ela fez o mesmo...Ambas sorrimos sarcásticas uma para a outra.

- Viva a ex- lider!- Grito de longe para a Sango. Quem escutou tal exclamação pode notar o toque cínico de deboche

- E viva a líder!- Retrucou elevando o copo de conhaque que degustava

As outras garotas que nos cercavam comentaram entre si, fingindo falar baixo, como se não fosse para Sango não ouvir

- Que espírito!Que resposta!**(1)**

Ela se levantou e veio em minha direção. Todas estavam apreensivas e podia se notar a tensão...

- Então pensei que a Inglaterra tinha roubado seu coração,mais vejo que voltou para o seu país de origem!

- Pois é...Ás vezes é bom se lembrar do pessoal que vive ainda aqui!- Responde levando a bebida á boca

- Pois é, às vezes é bom deixar todos de lado e vim ver aqueles que fez o que você é hoje!

- Concordo plenamente!Eu deixei a faculdade de Cambridge de lado e vim aqui!

Bato palmas para a Sango

- Parabéns eu não sei o que dizer eu estou emocionada!Tocou fundo em meu coração tais palavras!

- Você me anima!Os Ingleses são tão frios!Mais é bom ver que o velho calor japonês não morreu!

- E vejo que você trouxe mais um de seus brinquedos para cá...- Aponto para Ayame que me olha com um olhar fulminante- Você tem mais uma causa celebre!Está levando a garota para o mau caminho é?

- Você me conhece...Eu quero te apresentar a Ayame, ela é filha de japonês com Inglês

Ayame chega perto da gente, e me sorri

- Eu ouvi falar muito de você!- Diz Ayame- Você tem grande fama!

- Muito obrigada,mas é uma pena porque eu nunca ouvi falar de você!- Respondo com um sorriso

- Sua reputação bate com suas palavras...

- Verdade...No fim somos farinha do mesmo saco!Seja no Japão ou na Inglaterra!Sango vamos para um lugar mais calmo...- Ando até a saída e sou seguida por Sango

Entramos em uma sala fechada privativa onde se é usada pela elite do point school, ou seja, eu e as ladies!

Na sala tinha dois grandes sofás de couro, um bar,uma janela onde tinha uma bela vista e uma estante com uma TV tela plana bem grande que é usada para distrair os clientes

Entramos e eu fecho a porta

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos, depois no abraçamos

- Eu senti sua falta Sango!- Digo com os olhos um pouco marejados

- Eu também amiga!A Inglaterra não é a mesma coisa sem você!

**Bom uma expliçãozinha dos fatos sim!**

Sango e eu sempre fomos melhores amigas!Apesar dela ser dois anos mais velha que eu!Ela, eu e a Rin somos amiga há muito tempo, por isso ela me deixou o cargo de Líder!Aquilo que acaba de acontecer foi uma coisa que sempre fazíamos desde pequenas!

Afinal somos farinha do mesmo saco!

- E então amiga o que aconteceu?Qual foi o motivo de tantos problemas?

- Sango- chan!

Começo a chorar e a Sango me abraça, perto da Sango eu posso chorar porque nos fizemos um voto de sempre ajudar uma a outra!Não importa qual problema nos sempre apoiaríamos e daríamos um ombro para as lagrimas!

- Calma Kagome...Conte- me tudo dês do começo!

**Vinte minutos depois**

Contei para a Sango tudo que havia acontecido comigo, a aposta, quando eu conheci os garotos, a mudança para o colégio Shikon, a iniciação, o dia do apagão e o que fiz com o Inuyasha naquele dia

- Deixa ver se eu entendi!Você tá num colégio masculino, com o nome de Kay, você conheceu um garoto chamado Inuyasha, que por acaso é lindo de morrer!Você dormiu com ele, depois roubaram o dinheiro das vendas e daí você descobre que esse Inuyasha como todos os membros de seu dormitório faz parte da gangue que roubou o dinheiro!E pior você acaba de entrar na gangue do inimigo!- Ela diz tudo num fôlego só!

- É...

- Isso parece historia para uma novela!

Ela vai até o bar e prepara duas bebidas

- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso...Mais parece uma novela mexicana!

- Pois é...Mais o problema agora é outro...

Ela me entrega a bebida- Conhaque, nossa a Sango adquiriu gostos diferentes desde que saiu daqui do Japão

- Quando recebi a sua ligação eu pensei que era pra contar sobre o seu novo colégio e não pra me dizer que estava precisando de ajuda!- Diz Sango se sentando no sofá

- Eu não tive outra escolha a não ser te chamar!

- E esse garoto...Inuyasha como ele é?

- Bom ele é o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi...Mas é um cachorro em ambos os sentidos

- K- chan você tem péssimo gosto para rapazes!Mas teremos que resolver esse problema do roubo o mais rápido possível!

- Eu sei...Eu sei...Mas a minha idéia de me infiltrar na gangue deles e destruí- la por dentro é boa não é?

- É boa,mas temos um problema...Se eles descobrirem que você é a líder eles vão ferrar contigo!

Suspirei pesadamente...

- Eu sei Sango, mas eu não posso deixar que eles saiam ilesos disso!

Sango me olha nos olhos com aquele semblante sério...Ô coisa irritante!

- Eu só vou perguntar uma vez:Você está disposta a se vingar?

- Estou!Não me importando contra quem seja...

- Mesmo que você esteja...

Não complete a frase Sango!Não posso permitir que você complete a frase!

- ...Apaixonada por esse tal de Inuyasha?

Ela completou a bendita frase!Merda Sango porque você tem que ser tão má!Eu posso estar gostando –Só um pouco - Do Inuyasha,mas mesmo assim...O meu orgulho é maior!A quem chame isso de ser cabeça dura,mas eu não ligo!

- Mais eu não estou...Quer dizer...

- Kagome- Ela suspirou- Há quanto tempo nos conhecemos?Será que você não entende que você não pode me enganar?

Fui até o bar e preparei mais uma bebida enchi o copo com vodca e muito gelo!Até que não seria má idéia eu ter um coma alcoólico aqui e agora!Assim eu não precisaria me preocupar com mais nada!

- E então vai ou não se vingar?- Ela me pergunta tirando o copo da minha mão- E beber não vai adiantar nada!

Começo a brigar pelo copo que estava na mão da Sango...Maravilha nem me matar eu posso mais!

- Me devolve!

- Não!- Ela toma tudo num gole só- Agora você vai me dizer se vai se vingar ou não!

- Eu já disse que vou!

- Maravilha!- Sango vibra de alegria- Eu estava sentindo falta das vinganças!E eu já tenho a vingança perfeita!

- E qual seria essa vingança perfeita?

Ela pega um folheto no bolso da calça e me entrega...No folheto estava escrito o seguinte:

**Feliz halloween ****Venham festejar o dia das bruxas no colégio shikon,concurso de fantasias, casa mal assombrada, plataforma flutuante,luzes negras e a aparição do Dj mais famoso de Tóquio! **

_**E as melhores fantasias ganharam um premio especial!**_

**Não percam!** **Apoio: Loja Ishihara**

- E você pretende se vingar deles no halloween?Mais isso é amanhã à noite!

- Eu sei!E vamos ter ajuda!Olhe o nome da loja que está apoiando...

Olho novamente o panfleto...Loja Ishihara...Onde eu já ouvi esse nome antes?Ah lembrei!Esse é o sobrenome de uma pessoa que eu conheço bem!

Dou um Sorriso para Sango

- Dama da noite!(2)

- - - -

Nesta época do ano a cidade está às voltas...Não que o Japão tenha o costume de comemorar a festa de halloween- Porque é um feriado americano- Mas o halloween significa que as vendas aumentam nas lojas!Então a cidade está toda arrumada...E isso inclui as casas...E as escolas costumam dar festas de halloween!

Apesar da festa de halloween ser somente amanhã à noite!Bom teoricamente é hoje, porque já é meia noite e quarenta!Mas apesar do horário todas as lojas estavam abertas

Sango, Rin, Tsubaki e eu paramos em frente ao nosso alvo:

Loja Ishihara 

A loja era enorme...A fachada era pintada toda de preto e havia um boneco do "Jason" com uma serra elétrica na frente da porta, tinha dois andares, sendo que o primeiro era a loja e o outro era um apartamento...O apartamento da Dama da Noite!

- Há quanto tempo nos não vínhamos aqui?- Pergunta Tsubaki acendendo um cigarro- Acho que dês do ginásio, não é?

- E há quanto tempo você fuma prima?- Pergunto arrancando o cigarro da boca dela

- Desde ontem...- Respondeu pegando mais um cigarro- E ai vamos entrar?

- Eu to com medo!- Diz Rin tremendo

Às vezes eu me esqueço que a Rin tem um medo enorme de fantasmas e essas coisas assustadoras!

- A dama da noite deve estar lá...Vamos logo- Sango entra na loja e nos três a seguimos

A loja tinha fantasias e mais fantasias penduradas, sendo iluminada por poucas lâmpadas o que dava um ar sombrio ao local!Também havia vários acessórios espalhados por lá...

- Onde ela está?- pergunta Sango

- Eu não sei...- Tsubaki responde jogando a fumaça do cigarro na cara da Sango- Ops foi mau líder improvisada...

- "Líder improvisada?"- Repete Sango- Repita isso se você for mulher!

- Mais não é verdade?- Tsubaki ri da cara da Sango- Querida que eu saiba você se aposentou!

- Por favor vocês não vão brigar aqui vão?- Rin tremia de medo de estar naquela loja,afinal não era pra menos...Aquele lugar era de dar arrepios!

- Calma pessoal- digo botando a mão no ombro da Sango e da Tsubaki- Prima a Sango está aqui para nos ajudar

- Nos ajudar é...Tomando o controle da gangue?Mais que grande ajuda da parte dela...

Verdade a Sango tomou o poder das ladies novamente,mas ela fez isso por um bom motivo...

Vocês querem saber qual?

**Flashback**

_- Vamos fazer o seguinte...Enquanto nos estamos nos vingando não é bom os garotos acharem que a líder da ladies é a Kagome Higurashi...Assim eles podem descobrir que você e o Kay são a mesma pessoa...Então que tal eu ficar como líder só por enquanto?_

_- Combinado!_

**Fim do flashback**

No fim ela ficou como líder de fachada...Mas eu espero que ela me devolva o cargo!Senão uma amizade de anos pode ser perdida!E acreditem eu não iria deixar que isso acontecesse!

- Bem onde está a dama da noite?- Tsubaki pergunta tragando o cigarro

- Aqui é proibido fumar...- Diz uma voz, um tanto quanto assustadora- Apague isso...

- D- De onde vem essa voz?- Pergunta Rin segurando no meu braço, coitada a Rin tava tremendo!

- Rin- chan...Calma a voz vem dali ó- Aponto para um sistema de som que ficava no teto

- Volto a repetir apague o cigarro...- Disse a voz novamente

- Hum...E quem vai me impedi de fumar?

- Você é quem sabe...

Tsubaki não se importou com o comentário da voz e insistiu em fumar...Mas ela sente um pingo d'água caindo na cabeça dela e quando se dá conta uma torrente d'água cai em cima dela!

Coitada a Tsubaki tá encharcada!O cigarro que antes estava acesso agora está caído no chão todo molhado...

Ainda bem que agente estava um pouco longe dela!Senão adeus cabelo e roupas!

- Mas...O que?- Tsubaki estava estática parada olhando para as roupas molhadas- Mas o que...

- Eu avisei...- Uma garota saiu de trás de uma das araras de roupas- Aqui é proibido fumar!

Existem pessoas que estão vivas em nossas memórias, e pra mim Yuna Ishihara continua a mesma...Mesmo agora com seus dezesseis anos Yuna não mudou nada!

- Há quanto tempo Kagome...- Ela me cumprimenta puxando uma cadeira e sentando elegantemente- E então a que devo a honra na minha humilde loja?

Yuna é filha de um cineasta americano, mas o que é engraçado que o pai dela só faz filme de terror!Sua mãe também trabalha nos Estados unidos como atriz - também com filmes de terror- Mais a mãe de Yuna é japonesa...O que deixa a garota com dupla descendência japonesa e americana!

Ela também tinha um irmão- Irmão que também trabalha nos Estados unidos- Só que o Irmão dela é chefe de efeitos especiais em Hollywood, à família dela era bem famosa...Vocês querem um exemplo?Já ouviram falar daquele filme chamado Pânico?Pois bem...Foi o pai dela que dirigiu o filme!

Olhos espertos de uma raposa marcados firmemente com um lápis preto...Cabelos pretos- Agora com mechas vermelhas na frente- que batiam até o ombro...Piercing na orelha direita de uma argola, blusa preta fina de manga com a estampa de um cemitério com uma enorme lua cheia, calça também preta bem folgada daquelas cheias de bolsos e de correntes dependuradas, nos pés uma bota preta de salto baixo...Um colar com um pingente de coração escrito"Yuna"

...Assim era dama da noite dês dos seus doze anos!Uma punk com tendências góticas

- Humilde?- Desdenha Tsubaki acendendo outro cigarro- Desde quanto aqui é humilde?E que idéia foi essa de me molhar?

- Eu havia avisado para não fumar...- Responde Yuna levantando- se da cadeira- Apague esse cigarro...

- E se eu não quiser?- Desafia Tsubaki

- Você se molha de novo...- Sorri Yuna, um sorriso de dar medo em qualquer um!

Tsubaki pega o cigarro joga no chão e pisa com a ponta de sua bota. Ela estava totalmente revoltada e isso se mostrava em seu rosto...

- O que você tem contra o meu cigarro?

- Você pode fumar a vontade,dês que longe de minha loja!- Yuna passa a mão nos lisos cabelos jogando a mecha vermelha para trás..

- Yuna- chan como você fez aquilo?- Pergunta Rin

Dama da noite faz uma careta com o apelido...Realmente usar o prefixo "chan" não é a melhor idéia para ela...

- O sistema daqui da loja é todo interligado com os computadores, eu simplesmente ativei o sistema de incêndio em cima dela...

- Oh muito obrigado por isso!- Tsubaki agradece sarcástica

- De nada...- Yuna responde na mesma moeda- E então o que a traz aqui Kagome?Ah e a Sango também...Eu não sabia que a elite vinha numa loja de fantasias...

- Pois é...- Responde Sango que até então se mantinha calada- Pra você ver como a sua loja está bem cotada!Responda- me dama da noite a sua loja que está ajudando na festa de halloween do colégio shikon não é?

- Sim...E?

- Precisamos da sua ajuda...Para uma pequena vingança!

No rosto de Yuna pode se visto um estranho sorriso sádico, ela ia nos ajudar e parece que ia gostar da brincadeira!

- - - - -

**No outro dia**

- Coloca aquela caveira mais pra lá...Kay ô Kay anda você tá me escutando?

Mirok me chamava compulsivamente com uma caveira na mão e uma abóbora na outra...Eu e ele estávamos decorando a fachada do nosso dormitório enquanto o folgado do Inuyasha estava sentado em uma cadeira ali perto e dormia calmamente...

..E põe folgado nisso!Ele tá até babando!

- Bem que o Inuyasha podia ajudar!- Mirok reclama- afinal o único que foi dormir tarde ontem foi você e não ele!

- Eu não cheguei tão tarde assim!- Respondo descendo da escada

- Não imagina...Chegar as três da manhã não é tão tarde assim...Como você entrou no dormitório?

- Eu tenho os meus métodos...- Pego uma folha no chão e vou até onde o Inuyasha estava

- O que você vai...

- Shiii- Mando o Mirok calar a bendita boca

Lá estava ele sentado na cadeira com os braços apoiados atrás da cabeça e tirando um delicioso cochilo ...Fui bem devagar com aquela folhinha e passei de leve na orelha dele...As orelhinhas - Muito kawaii- Se mexeram e ele resmungou alguma coisa.Passei a folha de novo...Mexeu de novo e desta vez ele ficou irritado

- Ele vai acabar te batendo...- Comenta Mirok

- Verdade é?Se ele me bater por isso imagine quando eu fizer isso...- Deu um chute bem forte na cadeira que virou levando Inuyasha de bunda para o chão

- Ah?Mais o que?- Ele estava totalmente confuso com que aconteceu...Ele me olhou com raiva e eu apontei inocentemente para o Mirok- Maldito Houshi!

- Ei calma lá...Não fui eu que...Você não ta achando que...Não Inuyasha não!

Inuyasha sai correndo atrás do Mirok!Bem feito pelo menos eu vou ter um pouco de tranqüilidade até de noite!

- - - -

- Daí a festa vai ser daqui apouco...- Comentava Inuyasha sobre a festa de halloween do colégio que iria começar daqui a alguns minutos no ginásio do colégio...- Mas a merda das fantasias que não chegam!

- Eu sei Inu- chan mais a loja falou que a entregadora vem daqui a pouco!- Respondeu Mirok que estava com um olho roxo por causa da minha brincadeira!

Bem feito!

- Você quer outro olho roxo?- Inuyasha levantou um dos pulsos em ameaça- Se me chamar de Inu- chan de novo!

- Tá, tá,tá...

- Calem a boca os dois...- Reclama Sesshoumaru que estudava na escrivaninha

- Vem cá você não para de estudar nem no feriado?- Pergunto folheando uma revista...Droga odeio revista sobre futebol!

- As provas estão perto...- Ele respondeu vagamente...

Maldito, rouba meu dinheiro e ainda dá uma de bom aluno!Ele não perde por esperar!

Alguém bate na porta...Inuyasha foi atender, uma entregadora de bonezinho que escondia os cabelos pretos apareceu na porta..

...Adivinha quem era?

- Eu tenho uma encomenda para vocês...- Ela estava com aqueles carinhos que se usa pra carregar caixas, e tinha umas quatro caixas em cima

- Até que em fim...- Disse Inuyasha pegando as caixas do carinho da entregadora misteriosa...- Que demora heim!

A entregadora se segurou para não voar no pescoço do Inuyasha- Pelo menos foi isso que eu percebi...

**- D- e- s- c- u- l- p- e s- e- n- h- o- r...- **Ela disse pausadamente com um tom que beirava a de um assassino e dando depois um sorriso amarelo muito suspeito- A loja Ishihara agradece a preferência...Tenham um bom halloween

Vocês já sabem quem é a - Não tão - Misteriosa entregadora?

É a dama da noite que a contra gosto deu uma de entregadora!

- Feh...Vejamos, aqui estão as suas fantasias...- Ele foi entregando as caixas- Toma Mirok...Kay..Baka do Sesshoumaru..E por fim a minha!

- Maravilha!Agora com essa fantasia eu vou poder pegar todas as gatinhas da festa!- Disse Mirok

- A sua fantasia é tão boa assim?- Perguntou Inuyasha

- Maravilhosa!Estupenda!Essa festa vai ser muito boa!- Responde Mirok animado

Realmente essa festa vai ser maravilhosa!Acreditem ninguém vai esquece- la tão cedo!

- - - -

- Anda Mirok você vai nos atrasar!- Inuyasha grita - Para de reclamar da sua fantasia!

Nos três já estávamos fantasiados, e esperávamos o Mirok do lado de fora do quarto...

As fantasias vieram diferentes do pedido feito pelos rapazes, com exceção da minha que eu escolhi pessoalmente na loja da Yuna...

- Pelo menos ele não vai ter que ir vestido de vampiro!- Reclamou Inuyasha

A fantasia do Inuyasha- Que era de vampiro como ele mencionou- Era uma fantasia diferente daquelas dos filmes...Basicamente a fantasia dele era uma calça de couro preta, uma blusa também preta...Um sobretudo preto, botas pretas pesadas,os cabelos dele estavam penteados para trás e estava amarrado com uma fita de veludo preta...E como ele tinha presas não precisou dos dentes de vampiro...Ah e ele colocou uma lente vermelha nos olhos..

...Eu tenho a impressão que foi a Yuna que escolheu essa fantasia!

- Pelo menos você não está sem camisa...- Comentou Sesshoumaru

A fantasia de Sesshoumaru caiu como uma luva para ele...Ele estava vestido de diabinho- Alías acho que combinou com ele!- Ele colocou uma calça preta social, um sapato preto também social.Ele estava sem blusa mostrando uma tatuagem que ele possuía nas costas, uma tatuagem de um enorme cachorro branco...E a fantasia dele também tinha umas asas de morcego presas...(**3)**

...Existe doido pra tudo neste mundo!

Mais a minha fantasia não estava tão diferente assim!Eu estou com uma fantasia de morte!Isso mesmo de morte- Literalmente- Uma túnica toda preta com um capuz, a túnica vai até os meus pés, luvas também pretas e uma coisa muito especial: Uma foice de um metro e meio com a lamina meio curvada- Presente da Yuna!

- Mais que merda de loja...- Diz Inuyasha - Fantasia de vampiro idiota!

Pego a minha foice e coloco no pescoço do Inuyasha...Ele coitado ficou mais branco do que o seu cabelo!

- O que foi Inuyasha?- Pergunto fazendo cara de sádica- Está com medo de alguma coisa?

- Mas que foice é essa?- Ele segura a fio do corte da lamina- Ufa...Eu pensei que era de verdade...

- Você acha que eu apontaria uma foice de verdade para você Inuyasha?- Digo fazendo cara de mentirosa- Imagina eu te ameaçar com uma foice...Uma faca talvez,mas uma foice?!

Inuyasha estava estático e com cara de medo...Bem feito!

- Cara...Você é maluco!- Ele sai de perto da foice- Anda Mirok!

- Eu não vou sair daqui vestido com essa fantasia ridícula!- Mirok responde do quarto

- Houshi...Se você não sair nos próximos dez segundos eu entro aí e te tiro a força...- Disse Sesshoumaru fechando os olhos- Um...

- Eu não saio!- respondeu Mirok

- Dois- Sesshoumaru abriu um olho

- Não! Você não pode me obrigar...

- Oito...

- O que aconteceu com os outros números?- Pergunta Mirok

- Nove- Ele estala os punhos

- Eu já estou aqui!- Mirok sai correndo do quarto

...Um minuto para vocês se prepararem para rir...

Sabe qual é a fantasia do Mirok?Fantasia escolhida pela própria Yuna?

Uma fantasia de bob esponja!

Isso mesmo!Um Bob esponja...Um corpo de espuma quadrado só com as pernas, braços e cabeça de fora ...Um Bob perfeito!

- Se rirem eu bato em vocês...- Diz Mirok envergonhado- Porque justo comigo?

- Porque você é azarado!- Eu e o Inuyasha respondemos juntos

- Porque Eu??!!- Mirok pergunta mais uma vez levantando as mãos para o céu!

E a resposta é simples meu caro Mirok...E porque eu não gosto de você!

- - - - -

O ginásio do colégio Shikon estava assustador...Parte do ginásio foi transformado em uma casa mal assombrada- Uma espécie de labirinto com sons assustadores e aquelas coisas do tipo sexta feira treze– Mas uma outra parte do foi transformada em pista de dança com uma decoração típica...Abóboras, caveiras penduradas, e aquelas outras coisas...

Pra você ter uma idéia de quão grande era o ginásio...A pista de dança ficou com espaço suficiente para mais de cem pessoas e ainda tinha o equipamento de som com um Dj- Este fantasiado de caveira e foi montada uma plataforma do tipo flutuante em cima do ginásio(uma espécie de palco fixada com fios de aço no teto,onde ficava o Dj)- Fora que a iluminação era feita por lâmpadas negras...

E o chão estava pintado com uma tinta que só aparecia nas luzes negras, havia desenho de um cemitério, com uns zumbis desenhados!

Vamos resumir que a festa estava ótima!

- Patético...- sesshoumaru reclama da festa

- Cara aproveita!Até os certinhos podem se divertir!- Mirok responde sorrindo

Todos ficaram olhando para nossas fantasias, principalmente para a fantasia do Mirok onde todo mundo ria da cara dele!Mais até que umas garotas foram falar com o Bob...Quer dizer com o Mirok!

- Eu vou dar uma volta por ai...- Digo indo para o meio do salão

Separei- me deles e fui encontrar as garotas...Combinamos de nos encontrar atrás do ginásio, fui até o local indicado e encontrei o time de elite...

...E quem era o time de elite?

Sango- Esta fantasiada de Hell Angel (4) Com os cabelos coloridos em vermelho, jaqueta de couro negra com a inscrição: "Fodam- se os babacas",calças no mesmo estilo, top preto bem curto por debaixo da jaqueta,bota de salto fino, e pra completar a produção hell Angel - e que não podia faltar- Correntes e bottons espalhadas na jaqueta e luvas de motoqueiro!

Rin que não gosta de coisas assustadoras e sempre foi a mais meiga de todas, estava vestida de anjinha...Vestido branco de alças bem esvoaçado com aplicações de plumas na barra e nas alças,sandália rasteira com fitas que amarava no tornozelo, asinhas de um tom rosado nas costas e os cabelos presos com aplicações de flores.

Tsubaki não se fantasiou, apenas usava sua roupa normal;

Momiji e Botan estavam fantasiadas de bruxas- As duas com a mesma roupa- Com chapéus pontudos e tudo mais...Previsível!

Yura de ladra e Anija- Eu não sei se aquilo era uma fantasia ou a roupa normal dela!- De membro de gangue da yakuza...

E Yuna...Bem digamos que dama da noite estava de morte!- Com o perdão do trocadilho!- Uma morte sexy, ela colocou um vestido preto tomara que caia com os cordões na frente e dos dois lados da coxa tinha um corte que deixava o vestido bem solto, botas de cano alto- Até o joelho- uma espécie de capuz bem pequeno que cobria metade da cabeça dela com aplicação de uma caveira que segurava uma capa que caia pelos ombros...No dedo e no pulso uma jóia antiga com inscrições rúnicas...

...Como eu disse uma morte moderna!

- Já que já chegaram todas...- dama da noite começou a falar- Vamos para o plano Halloween..

Então que comece a operação halloween!

- - - -

O Dj tocava um rock bem pesado, enquanto uns dançava, outros conversava perto da casa mal assombrada...

E esses eram Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Mirok

- Cadê o Kay ele não estava por aqui?- Mirok pergunta- Hum será que ele chamou as primas dele?E será que a gracinha da Rin irá vir?

- Não sei...Mas é bem capaz dele estar com a Rin- chan...- Inuyasha responde- Afinal aqueles dois vivem juntos...

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha quando escutou aquele nome

- Rin?- repetiu- Quem é Rin?

- É uma garota muito bonitinha que é amiga do Kay...- responde Mirok- Espero que ela venha!

- Feh...

Cheguei perto deles...

- Vocês não querem ir na casa mal assombrada?- Apontei para a casa onde havia muitas pessoas entrando e saindo

- Kay- Mirok coloca a mão no meu ombro- A Rin- chan veio?

- Veio...Ela deve estar por ai...- Respondo

- Maravilha!- O Bob...Er...Mirok já ia saindo de perto de mim, mas eu o segurei pela roupa- Ei me solta eu quero ir procurar a Rin!

- Nem pensar!- Arrasto o Mirok para a casa mal assombrada- Vamos lá eu quero ver como ficou!E vocês não vão não?- Pergunto ao Inuyasha e ao Sesshoumaru

- Feh...- Inuyasha me segue

- Tanto faz...- Responde sesshoumaru

- - - - -

- Ahhhhhh- Mirok grita quando vê um fantasma saindo do teto

- Mirok não grite no meu ouvido!- Inuyasha coloca a mão nas orelhas- Deixa de ser medroso!

- Houshi você não tem medo de fantasmas?- Sesshoumaru pergunta

- Tenho!- Ele responde branco de medo

- Patético!- Sesshoumaru se resume a comentar

- Feh que casa mixuruca...- Inuyasha chuta uma estatua de zumbi- Eu vou embora!- Ele toma um caminho para longe da gente

- Eu também vou...- Sesshoumaru toma outro caminho

- Espera não me deixem aqui sozinho!- Mirok sai correndo por outro caminho

Os três se separaram, e agora que começa o plano...Em Três partes:

**1- Assustar e seqüestrar;**

**2- Humilhar.**

**3- Desafiar!**

**Lado do Mirok- Plano um assustar e seqüestrar**

Mirok andava perdido pelos corredores da casa mal assombrada, já havia passado por tumbas, criptas e outras coisas assustadoras.Aquele lugar parecia um verdadeiro labirinto com corredores, bifurcações e trilhas sem saída!

- Eu tenho a leve sensação de estar sendo observado!- Sussurrou para si mesmo olhando com medo para uns quadros que estavam pendurados nas paredes

Mas um quadro em especial chamou a atenção do rapaz, uma pintura de uma bruxa...Olhou atentamente para a velha com verrugas

- Mas você é feia heim!- zombou fazendo uma careta para o quadro

Olhou para os olhos da bruxa, mas surpreendentemente eles se moveram!Assustado o garoto se encostou à outra parede tentando acalmar o coração que palpitava desenfreado.

- Calma Mirok...Isso é só efeito especial...Isso não é real!E Ahhhhh

Sentiu seu corpo cair..Olhou para onde estava...Peraí ele não estava encostado em uma parede?E agora estava sentado no chão!

- Mas o que foi...- Viu um vulto branco passar por perto - Isso?

Levantou cambaleante e caminhou até o próximo corredor...Não havia nada!Onde estava o vulto de agora a pouco?

Caminhou com passos devagar...Virou em mais um corredor e se deparou com um corredor se saída...

- Arf...- Bufou irritado e tentou voltar por onde havia vindo mas a passagem havia se fechado- Merda

Ele estava preso, não podia avançar nem recuar...Atrás de si uma parede lisa e dura, e na sua frente um fantasma...

- Ah fantasma?- Olhou para a figura translúcida na sua frente, um ser branco com o corpo esvoaçado, e em seu rosto uma máscara também branca onde só se podia ver os olhos vermelhos!

Mirok recuou quando o fantasma avançou, deu de encontro com a parede

- Isso não é real!É só um efeito especial!- Tentava se convencer,o que era inútil pois estava morrendo de medo!

O fantasma se aproximou, Mirok num impulso de coragem pegou um suporte de uma tocha - que fazia parte da decoração- E tentou usar como arma, mas mãos o seguraram na parede impedindo de se mexer.

O fantasma se aproximou, Mirok tremia de medo.Ficou cara a cara com o fantasma...

- Eu sei que você não é real!- Mirok gritou, O fantasma tirou a máscara e revelou o seu rosto...E para surpresa de Mirok o rosto do fantasma era o rosto de uma caveira!- AHHHHHH

Ele gritou assustado vendo o rosto do fantasma...As mãos que o seguravam o puxaram pela parede...

Mirok então desapareceu...

**Lado do Inuyasha**

Inuyasha chutou mais um boneco de fantasma que viu pela frente, era impressionante como- Na opinião dele- Aquela casa era mal feita!Mais um corredor sem saída..."Merda isso não tem fim!"Era o que pensava.Avistou uma placa escrita "exit"

- Até que em fim...- Pois as mãos no bolso da ridícula fantasia de vampiro e caminhou até onde a seta indicava,mas se deparou com mais um corredor sem saída- Maldição!

Chutou uma armadura antiga que estava naquele beco sem saída fazendo assim um barulho estridente...Seus ouvidos escutaram risadas estranhas

- Risadas de criança?Ótimo tem mais alguém aqui nessa joça!

Foi até onde as risadas vinham,mas ao encontrou ninguém...

- Feh isso só pode ser piada...

Uma fumaça parecida com gelo seco começou a preencher o lugar, instintivamente Inuyasha colocou a mão no nariz se sentindo um pouco zonzo, as imagens em sua frente ficaram meio borradas, e ele avistou um estranho fantasma mascado

- Hum...Até que essa casa não é tão mal feita...- Tirou a mão que tampava o nariz- E então não vai dizer BU?Ou eu vou ter que dar um soco na sua cara?

Ele avançou sobre o fantasma com os punhos cerrados deu um soco que o atravessou

- Mais o que? –Tentou tirar a sua mão,mas ele permaneceu presa no corpo do fantasma- me solta seu!

O fantasma desapareceu e Inuyasha suspirou aliviado ainda com um pouco de medo

- Feh...Quem fez essa casa fez com umas brincadeiras legais!- O fantasma reapareceu desta vez em cima do Inuyasha- Então veio brigar mais é?

O fantasma avançou no garoto, mas um buraco se abriu em baixo de Inuyasha e ele caiu dentro dele gritando!

Inuyasha desapareceu pelo buraco...

**Lado do sesshoumaru**

Andava procurando a saída, não se importou com os bonecos e coisas assustadoras que haviam naquela casa mal assombrada, ouvia gritos e risadas,mas não ligou para isso também...

Tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguido, olhou pelo canto de olho e viu um vulto branco passando

"Interessante"Pensou sorrindo de lado

Foi até onde o vulto entrou,mas não encontrou ninguém

- Se quer brincar,vamos brincar então...- Começou a andar pelos corredores- E então não vai aparecer, ou está com medo?

Olhou de rabo de olho para trás e viu uma espécie de ser todo de branco parado olhando- o, Virou- se rapidamente mais de novo não havia nada!

- Isso está me cansando... –Olhou novamente e viu o vulto correndo para longe dali, correu então atrás desse vulto

Era impressionante como o vulto corria, mas Sesshoumaru também era rápido!Alcançou o tal vulto em um dos corredores sem saída. Ele estava aprisionado e não tinha mais para onde ir!

- E então vamos acabar com a brincadeira?Quem é você?

O Fantasma ficou parado olhando para Sesshoumaru, o rapaz se irritou e avançou sobre o fantasma com a mão em forma de espada,mas o fantasma desapareceu pela parede

- Mas o que?

Ele conteve o avanço olhando por onde o fantasma desapareceu, foi até a parede e passou a mão para ver se não havia nenhum alçapão ou alguma passagem, olhou para as paredes do lado e viu que elas foram se aproximando, não teve chance de se desviar e as paredes fecharam com tudo!

Sesshoumaru desapareceu...

**Plano 1- assustar e Seqüestrar O.K**

**Voltando para o time de elite**

- Está tudo pronto Kagome- Sama- Yura e Anija apareceram vestidas de fantasmas e tiraram as máscaras

Todas nos estávamos sobre a festa, em uma parte do ginásio perto do teto onde havia uma espécie de passagem de fios e roldanas parecido com que tem num teatro!E como tava tudo escuro não havia como ninguém da festa nos verem!

Momiji e Botan estavam com os laptops ligados e na tela aparecia as câmeras instaladas na casa mal assombrada,fora o controle da maquina de hologramas!

- Bom...E os rapazes?- Perguntei

- Eles estão no alçapão, eles caíram direitinho no truque, o mais difícil foi fazer o tal do Sesshoumaru acreditar e seguir agente!- Respondeu Yura

- Mais nada que nos duas não pudemos resolver!- Anija comemorou

- E o ...- Mordi o lábio inferior de nervosismo- Inuyasha?

- A droga deu certo- Anija pegou um pequeno vidrinho com um liquido colorido- Foi só colocar esse alucinógeno na fumaça que ele ficou doidinho!

- Ani- chan onde você conseguiu isso?- Yura pergunta

- Por ai...Com uns contatos...

- Esquece Anija eu não quero saber!- Yura desconversou- Já podemos ir Kagome- sama?A Dama da noite está nos esperando para começar a fase dois!

- Tudo bem...- Respondo- Boa sorte

As duas passaram pela porta que ligava o lugar em que nos estávamos e a saída do ginásio

O plano da casa mal assombrada foi um sucesso!Ontem à noite depois do encontro com a dama da noite, nos começamos a montar as coisas...Como a casa mal assombrada e toda a decoração foi feita pela loja da Yuna nos não tivemos problemas de arrumar o resto!

Yuna fez a casa com um nível acima do chão para que pudesse ter passagens secretas por baixo da casa!Fora que todas as paredes podiam ser removidas por controle remoto!Alías toda a casa era controlada por um controle principal –Que estava nas mãos da dama da noite- Os fantasmas foram feitos com retro- projetores e hologramas, mais também usamos a Anija e a yura como isca para que os garotos a seguissem!

O primeiro foi Mirok que já tinha um medo mórbido daquele lugar!Foi só ele se assustar com um quadro com olhos que mexiam que ele já caíra no truque!Depois foi só mexer umas paredes e fazer com que ele encontrasse um holograma que o medo dele só foi aumentando.As mãos que saíram da parede nada mais eram que Yura e anija que o seguraram por uns buracos, e depois quando o fantasma se aproximou um alçapão especial se abriu e prendeu o Mirok!

Depois foi o Inuyasha, que foi um pouco mais trabalhoso porque ele não sentia medo daquele lugar!Mais ele também caiu no plano direitinho!Usamos para enganar os seus sentidos um alucinógeno bem fraco conseguido pela Anija- não me perguntem onde ela conseguiu porque eu prefiro nem saber!- foi só joga- lo com uma fumaça que ele caiu no truque do fantasma e foi aprisionado no alçapão junto do Mirok!

Sesshoumaru foi realmente o que deu mais dor de cabeça! E exigiu um jogo de esconde e esconde!Nos sabíamos que se tivéssemos paciência ele seguiria o fantasma!E não deu outra ele encurralou um fantasma só que mais uma vez esse fantasma era um holograma!E ele foi prensado por duas paredes - Pelo menos foi o que pareceu!- Mais ele caiu no truque do alçapão!

Que maravilhas um alçapão não faz nos dias de hoje?!

Bom agora que vem a parte boa...

**Plano dois humilhar!**

Daqui de cima eu podia ver toda a movimentação das garotas...E parece que já vai começar!

- Pessoal!- O Dj interrompe a musica- Daqui a pouco é meia noite!Hora que os espíritos saem para...- Ele parou o discurso quando as luzes do lugar se apagaram

Estava tudo num breu absoluto, ninguém enxergava nada foi quando um holofote iluminou o centro da pista de dança e de lá apareceram quatro fantasmas com roupas brancas e mascaras de teatro em seus rostos- Dois estavam com máscaras de tragédia e os outros dois com máscaras de comedia(5)

- Neste dia tão especial, onde nos visitamos a terra - Um dos fantasmas com máscara de tragédia começou a dizer

- ...Conhecido como dia das bruxas ou simplesmente como halloween- O de máscara de comedia falou- Um dia divertido para nós!

- Porque as "Ladies"Saíram para brincar...- O outro completou

- E nos divertir...E hoje mostremos á nossa caça que nos não deixamos barato...

- Aqueles que nos desafiaram...

- E não acreditaram que fantasmas existem!E roubaram nosso dinheiro!

- Pois acreditem!- O de máscara de comédia gritou- Nos existimos e puniremos aqueles que nos afrontaram!

- Então façam suas preces!Porque senão as ladies vão vir te pegar!- O fantasma aponta para o teto do ginásio onde começou a descer uma roldana com três garotos amarrados

Esses três garotos eram Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Mirok que estavam amordaçados e com os pulsos amarrados.Todos da festa ficaram calados, ninguém conseguia falar uma palavra sequer!

Bankotsu e Kouga- que também faziam parte da gangue do Sesshoumaru- Ficaram sem se mover, eles não sabiam se iriam ajudar os rapazes ou se fugiam dali!

Dois fantasmas arrastaram uma tina enorme com um liquido vermelho- Que era tinta- e colocaram debaixo dos garotos.O fantasma da mascara de tragédia tirou um pequeno controle e apertou um dos botões, os garotos foram soltos dentro da tina e se molharam todinhos!

Todos do salão começaram a rir!

**Em cima do salão- Plano três desafiar! **

Momiji, Botan,Tsubaki e eu riamos sem parar!Tínhamos uma visão privilegiada do lugar onde dama da noite, Sango,Anija e Yura estavam...

Apenas Rin permanecia ao meu lado apreensiva com o que acontecia, por alguma razão ela estava angustiada...

- Tá tudo bem Rin- chan?- Perguntei preocupada

- T- Tudo- A resposta demorou a vir e saiu em um muxoxo- Será que eles estão bem?

- Calma é só tinta- Tsubaki responde- Eles só vão ferir o orgulho deles!

- Tá...Mais e se o Sesshoumaru...

- Ah você disse alguma coisa Rin?- Pergunto não ouvindo a frase que ela acabou de dizer

- Não...Eu não disse nada

Voltando a confusão 

- E agora meus queridos como estava o banho?

Inuyasha, Mirok e Sesshoumaru saíram da tina vermelhos da cabeça aos pés!

- Quem...Quem são vocês?!- Sesshoumaru grita se exaltando

Os fantasmas tiram as roupas revelando- se em fim...- Eram sango,Anija,Yura e Dama da noite

- Hum...São garotas...- Grita Inuyasha- Vocês duas são as garotas que se disfarçaram de policiais e nos enganaram!

Anija e Yura se entreolham e riem

- Nossa a garota que me deu aquele beijo!- Mirok chega perto de Anija e segura as mãos dela –Tudo bem com você?

- Sai daqui seu baka!- Anija empurra Mirok que cai em cima de Sango que se suja toda de vermelho

- Grrrrrr...- Um rosnado sai da boca dela

- Ah que gracinha...- Mirok olha para o rosto de Sango e segura as suas duas mãos- Você quer ter um filho meu?

- Grr...Saia daqui seu idiota!- Sango empurra o rapaz pra cima de Sesshoumaru que desvia de um Mirok voador - Então você é o líder dos Shikon's não é?

Sesshoumaru e Sango ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos ambos analisando um ao outro, esperando para ver quem abaixava a guarda primeiro

- E se eu for?- Sesshoumaru lançou uma pergunta tentando ler os pensamentos da Sango

- "E se você for?"- Repetiu com desdém- Se você for o líder dos shikon's eu não terei escolha à não ser te desafiar...

- Me desafiar?- Um sorriso zombeteiro saiu de seus lábios- Ow e você acha que é capaz disso?

- Se não fosse capaz você não estaria todo vermelho não é mesmo querido?

Um som parecido com um rosnado saiu da garganta de Sesshoumaru

- E quem é você?- Ele perguntou irritado

- Muito prazer eu sou Sango umas das líderes das ladies!

- Ladies...- Inuyasha repetiu tentando absorver os fatos- Então foi vocês que fizeram aquelas brincadeiras com agente?- Ele deu um passo em direção a Sango ameaçadoramente, mas Dama da noite e Anija entraram na frente do rapaz- Saiam daqui eu quero ensinar boas maneiras pra líder de vocês!

- Você quer é?- Diz Dama da noite de modo desafiador- Tente passar por nos, se você conseguir...

Inuyasha avançou sobre a dama da noite, mas Yuna deu um soco no rosto do rapaz fazendo- o cair cambaleante para trás

- Você vai precisar mais do que isso para me derrotar seu cachorro...- Dama da noite cerrou os olhos desafiando novamente Inuyasha- Se você não consegue desviar de um simples soco meu, imagine afrontar uma líder igual a Sango

Inuyasha iria se levantar e tentar novamente brigar com a Yuna,mas o Sesshoumaru colocou- se na frente dele

- Fique quieto Inuyasha deixe que gente grande converse...- Brandiu o Rapaz - Você disse que era "uma das líderes" Isso quer dizer que existe alguém por trás de você?

- Pode ser que sim...Pode ser que não, você quem deve descobrir isso!- Respondeu Sango

Sesshoumaru riu

- Taí garota você é muito interessante...Mas a pergunta é: Você está pronta para me enfrentar?

- Quando você quiser...- Respondeu

- Então diga para a outra líder que é guerra- Sesshoumaru desafiou

- Eu direi... –Sango aceitou o desafio

As quatro saíram da pista de dança e aos poucos a confusão foi voltando ao normal

Se for guerra que eles querem...

- ...Uma guerra eles terão!

**Continua...**

**(1)** Cena baseada no livro de Jô soares, "O xangô de Baker street"

**(2)**Dama da noite é uma homenagem a uma amiga daqui do site...Pessoal dama da noite existe viu!E ela foi baseada- Principalmente as roupas - na "Morte" De Sandman um HQ americano desenhado por Neil gaiman.

**(3)**O credito dessa fantasia vai para a Soora!Valeu querida por me empresta- la!

**(4)** Se eu não me engano Hell's Angel é o nome de uma gangue de motoqueiros, agora eu não me lembro se é da Inglaterra ou dos EUA...Quem souber não esqueça de me dizer!

**(5)**Máscaras de teatro são aquelas mascaras gregas que mostram o drama e a comedia

**Conversa pós fic**

Pessoal como vão vocês?

Mais um capítulo dessa minha fic maluca e vingativa está no ar!E desta vez um capítulo especial comemorativo para o dia das bruxas!E desta vez esse capítulo foi repleto de vinganças!olhar do mal E acreditem ele deu muito, mais muito trabalho de ser escrito!

Agora que a Sango voltou ela irá ajudar a Kagome com sua vingança!Eu não sei porque mais o pessoal ficou com raiva dela XD a Sango não é má pessoa!Ele veio pra ajudar e não para atrapalhar a Kagome!

Tanto é que foi a Kagome que a chamou para voltar para o Japão!Kukuku mais agora que as coisas vão esquentar!

Neste capitulo o Sesshy e a Rin iriam se encontrar de novo,mas como ele foi centrado mais na vingança eu resolvi jogar essa parte mais pra frente afinal o casal principal é Kagome e Inu!

**Reviews**

**Lorde- Ywe- **Oi!- obrigada pelo comentário!Ah sim a Sango não tomou o poder da Kagome,pelo menos não definitivamente,ela somente irá ficar como líder para que a kagome não tenha problemas com os garotos,mas quem comanda todas ali é a Kagome e não a Sango!Bom em relação as duas serem amigas de infância...Como você pode ver ela se conhecem dês de pequenas!Mas colocar a sango num mesmo quarto que a Kagome seria um pouco difícil!Principalmente porque os garotos já a conhecem! E você tem toda razão!A kagome e a Sango brigando seria praticamente uma coisa que não traria beneficio!Ah e idéia anotada,pode deixar que o Inu vai encontrar a sua garota misteriosa!

Ah sim perguntinha pra você!Você é do site?Também escreve?Se escreve dá um login lá no treco das reviews pra eu ler as sua fics Ok?Ah e mais uma coisa...Curiosidade besta...Você é homem?Sabe porque a pergunta, é porque se for você vai ser o único garoto que lê as minhas fics -

Beijos!

**Lunoca**- Pois é a Sango chegou para bagunçar tudo!Mais a briga que ela vai arranjar é com os garotos!olhar do mal Eu também espero que a Kagome destrua os garotos! E o Inuyasha vai sofrer nas mãos da sango Muhahahha!Beijinhos!

**Sah Rebelde- **Eu espero que a demora tenha sido recompensada com o tamanho do capitulo!E sim vai ter guerra!Só espero que a escola não seja destruída por causa disso!Beijos!

**Caroline- **então você lia e não comentava?!- Batendo o pé- aiaiai mocinha!Mais tudo bem...Eu te desculpo se você me dizer que gostou do capitulo!A Sango é muito poderosa!Tanto é que ela vai peitar o sesshy de igual para igual!E concordo com você se eu fosse ela também desistia!O inuyasha não é burro só não usa o cérebro com muita freqüência!Pensando bem...Ele é burro mesmo!Beijinhos Carol!

**Aggie18- **Teoricamente ela não foi rebaixada...Mas nunca se sabe né?!Eu só espero que a Sango devolva o cargo dela!- Suspirando- Mas quem sabe né...Bom, até logo e beijos!

**Dama da Noite- **Miga!A sua vontade foi realizada!Como você se sente sendo uma das ladies?Tá se sentindo poderosa por ter dado um soco no Inu?Ah e valeu por deixar eu te usar nesse capitulo!Kukuku acho que te colocar como uma gótica Punk que é filha de um cineasta de filme de terror foi uma loucura ótima de se escrever!Bom acho que é um valeu mesmo!Beijos!

**Macah Potter- **Ela voltou!E tomou o lugar da Kagome- Bom não necessariamente tomou o lugar dela,mas ela é a líder provisória!- E acabar a fic quando as coisas estão pegando fogo é uma maneira cruel de minha parte de deixar vocês leitores curiosos! Beijos!

**Etsuko Kaye- **teoricamente a Sango não é a inimiga da Kagome!Apenas é uma amiga preocupada com seu bem estar- Leia- se orgulho ferido- Mas quem sabe...As duas são concorrentes...Ah a kagome vai fazer o Inu sofrer!Beijos!

**Mylle- **Eu adoro quando elas judiam deles!Me dá um paz interior quando eu escrevo os capítulos que a Kagome maltrata os garotos- Muhahhahha- Mais a Sango também já começou a judiar deles!Bom um beijo!

**Sra Taisho- **Você não fala isso pra todas?Olha que eu gamo heim!- Kukuku- Mais neste momento a kagome vai ter um tremendo jogo de cintura para lidar com a Sango!Arf eu não sei onde isso vai dar...Só espero que as duas não briguem!Beijos!

**Lil Lion- **Oiii companheira de comunidade!Espero que você tenha gostado!Ah sim e espero que a nossa comunidade de certo!Beijos

**Ayazinhaah- chan- **não odeia a Sango ela só esta ajudando!Coitada ela esta sendo odiada por todos!Ela não é má pessoa só esta resolvendo um problema para uma amiga!Beijos!

Kagome higurashi(sami)- Como eu tinha dito...O inu não é burro só não usa com muita freqüência o cérebro!Mais quem sabe uma hora ou outra o cérebro dele pega no tranco!Ah e a flecha do cupido já está atualizada!O capitulo onze já saiu!Beijinhos! 

**Princesayoukai100- **o orgulho da Kagome não permite que ela termine essa aposta!E o Inu não vai ser perdoado assim tão fácil pela Sango!Até que bater no Inu não é má idéia!Uma pequena(grande) Surra pra ver se o cérebro dele pega no tranco XD bom valeu e beijos!

Kanna- A sango não vai ser líder por muito tempo!Pelo menos na teoria, mas na pratica...Bom vamos esperar pra ver como a historia vai indo!Beijos 

**Bru- chan- **Eu má?- fazendo cara de inocente- Imagina!Eu sou super boazinha com os personagens!- escapando de uma pedra jogada pelo elenco- Ei!Eu não maltrato vocês!- Desviando de outra pedra- Aiaiai eles me amam! ÇÇ Pois é as minhas idéias estão fervilhando!E todas as idéias envolvem vinganças!- Olhando para o elenco- O que foi?Eu não posso me aproveitar de vocês?- Elenco com pedras na mão- Beijos Bru- chan deixa eu fugir antes que ele me matem!

Elizabeth Malfoy II- Ahh você não me incomodou XD é que eu vi aqueles atualiza e me surpreendi!Eu fiquei toda boba!Imagine você receber um e- mail de uma pessoa que quer ler a sua historia por que esta gostando?!Então eu fiquei muito mais muito feliz - Em relação a postagem...Eu ando um pouco apertada por causa das outras fics,mas até que eu não to demorando tanto...Bom, beijos! 

**Simca- chan- **Eu deixar a kagome bater no rosto do sesshy?Mais nem que em pagassem!O sesshy é bonito demais pra isso!E além do mais a Rin não me deixou fazer isso Ò.Ó E a kagome e nenhuma das outras garotas são sexo frágil!Todas as minhas personagens femininas são garotas de fibra!E a Kagome tá provando essa minha teoria!Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto –**A sango e a kagome são amigas sim!Elas duas podem brigar e tudo mais...Mais as uma não vivem sem a outra!O Inu é um caso perdido...Ele tem sérios problemas com aquele faro!Fala serio!Ele não percebe nada!Mais deixa estar uma hora ou outra ele acorda!Beijos mana!

**Bekinha- **Pois é, a kagome do anime e de outras fics é uma menina gentil e certinha,mas aqui a historia é outra!Adeus kagome que releva tudo e da a outra face para todos!Ela é usuária da filosofia : "Quando alguém te bater não dê a outra face e sim retribua com um soco!" Muito filosófico não?!O Inuyasha não se faz de burro ele **É **burro!

**HIME RIN- **Bom nisso eu tenho que concordar com você Sesshy!O inu não teria inteligência de controlar uma gangue!Porque você acha que o sesshy que é o líder e não o Inu?!

A Sango e o Mirok têm a mesma idade!Ambos tem dezoito anos!O Mirok é repetente!

Sesshy que coisa feia!A Rin e você ainda nem puderam se falar direito!Quem dirá um hentai!Mas daqui a alguns capítulos quem sabe...Beijos miguxa

**Natsumi Takashi- **xará como você vai!Kukuku rolar pau entre elas?Não elas não chegaram a tanto!Só são duas garotas muito orgulhosas!Beijos!

**Seção de comemoração! **

**Todos no escuro...Silencio mórbido, Natsumi Omura, chega do colégio entra em sua casa, joga a mochila em um canto qualquer, liga a luz da sala e...**

**- SURPRESA!**

**Todos os personagens preferidos (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirok, Sesshoumaru, Rin, todo o resto do elenco do Inuyasha e o Alucard que não é desse anime mais apareceu assim mesmo!) Estão na sala com um bolo levantado com uma vela com o numero 100**

**Nat- chan: Mais hoje não é meu aniversario...E eu não to fazendo cem anos!**

**Todos da sala: Parabéns pelas cem reviews!**

**Nat- chan Olhos marejados: Cem?Cem reviews?Eu já atingi Cem comentários nessa minha fic?**

**Todos: Discurso!Discurso!**

**Nat- chan sem graça e agarrando o pescoço do Alucard(Tão olhando o que?Eu adoro esse vampiro!): Pessoal primeiramente obrigada por vocês lerem essa minha historia...Eu devo confessar que quando a escrevi não esperava por tanto apoio assim!E me surpreendi com o carinho que eu recebi dos leitores!Eu não tenho palavras!Só seu que...EU CONSEGUI CEM REVIEWS!- fazendo dança feliz- Eu quero agradecer a umas pessoas:**

**Agradecimentos a esses personagens que tanto amo e que aturam com as maluquices que eu escrevo deles!**

**Agradeço a minha mãe por me estimular a escrever e que gasta o dinheiro dela comprando revistas do Inuyasha pra mim!**

**Agradeço ao pessoal que leu essa fic e teve a paciência de deixar os seus comentários!**

**Agradeço ao café que me deixava acordada até de madrugada!**

**E principalmente agradeço a Deus que me deu essa imaginação fértil!**

**Muito obrigada a todos!A próxima festa será de duzentas reviews!Será que eu chego lá?!**


	7. Um dia da caça o outro do caçador! I

**Aviso: Fic com palavrões e insinuações hentais… Se não gostarem vão ver os ursinhos carinhosos! U.U'''**

**Nota: Revisado pela Mitzrael Girl, muito obrigada amiga! **

**Boy High School **

**Cap VII – Um dia da caça o outro do caçador! – Parte I**

– Passa pra mim!

– Cacete Inuyasha, que passe ridículo é esse?

Eu já disse o quanto odeio futebol?

E eu sou obrigada a assistir o time de futebol jogando! Não que eu não esteja apreciando a vista porque o time era dividido entre os de camisas e os sem camisa!

E céus! Como o Inuyasha fica lindo sem camisa! Sem contar o resto do time cheio de garotos lindos…

…Como a minha vida é dura! Ter que olhar para essas beldades e não poder tocar!

– Vocês souberam? – Um garoto pergunta para o outro.

– O quê? – O outro indaga curioso.

– Dizem que os Shikon's foram humilhados na festa de ontem!

– Sério?

– Pois é, e tá todo mundo querendo saber quem é a líder das Ladies, parece que uma delas apareceu ontem e a outra está no anonimato!

– E o Inuyasha? Ele deve estar com muita raiva!

Continuei a escutar a conversa… é impressionante como uma simples frase pode deixar todos curiosos!

"Umas das lideres"

Ahhhh se eles soubessem que a líder das Ladies está aqui do lado deles! Eu estou com vontade de me revelar só pra ver a cara do Inuyasha! Ou melhor, para ver a cara do Sesshy… muhahaha a inimiga dorme ao lado deles!

– Eu daria tudo pra ter visto o Inuyasha daquele jeito! – O outro garoto respondeu com uma cara cínica.

Peraí não roube idéias alheias! Eu pensei nisso primeiro!

Os dois começaram a rir… senti olhares sobre eles… na realidade parecia que alguém estava com muita raiva e estava olhando com ódio para os dois garotos!

O riso é cessado quando uma bola atinge bem na cara o garoto que ria! A bolada fez com que ele sangrasse pelo nariz!

Socorro ataque! Estamos sendo bombardeados por bolas de futebol kamikazes!

– Quem foi o idiota que… – Ele pergunta segurando o nariz machucado.

O garoto para de falar quando vê que o Inuyasha estava lá na quadra onde rolava o jogo de futebol olhando para ele com cara de poucos amigos… ele dá um salto e para na frente do garoto atingindo pela bola…

– Ei porque não diz isso na cara? – Inuyasha perguntou com raiva.

– …Não era a minha intenção, Inuyasha…

O garoto respondia tremendo de medo com o olhar do Inuyasha.

– "Eu daria tudo pra ter visto o Inuyasha daquele jeito" – Repetiu entre os dentes. – E aí? Tá gostando de ver a minha cara de raiva? Ou você quer ver como fica a minha cara quando eu estou socando alguém?

O garoto fica branco e é arrastado pelo colega para longe do Inuyasha.

– Feh… idiotas sem coragem!

Eu comecei a rir daquela situação.

– Qual é a graça Kay?

– A sua cara de raiva… – Disse segurando o riso. – Foi muito engraçado!! – Coloquei a mão na barriga tentando me segurar, mas foi inútil porque comecei a rir mais alto!

– Feh! – Inuyasha fica emburrado e as orelhinhas felpudas dele se mexeram. – Vai ficar rindo até quando? – Ele puxou meu braço e me levantou.

– Ei! – Mal tive tempo de reclamar, pois ele estava me carregando para o jogo de futebol. – Ei! Pra onde você está me levando?

– Você está parado ai sem fazer nada… anda, vamos jogar! Tá faltando alguém no time!

– Mas eu não sei jogar esse jogo! – Digo soltando a mão dele do meu braço.

– A bola entra no gol… esse é o principio básico! – Mirok chega e me responde. – Você nunca jogou futebol na vida?

Faço que não com a cabeça… eu já joguei futebol de botões será que serve?

– Nunca jogou? – Os dois respondem abismados.

– Em que mundo você vive Kay? – Perguntou Mirok. – Todo garoto sabe jogar futebol!

Veia saltada… todo garoto, mas eu não sou um garoto! E esse comentário foi muito machista! Afinal, a Sango é uma ótima jogadora de futebol!

– Tudo bem… – Inuyasha responde. – Você tem que pegar essa bola e colocar naquele gol ali! – Ele aponta. – E tentar não morrer quando alguém te bater!

– Me bater? – Repeti sem entender.

– Ei as "garotas" vão demorar até quando ai? – Sesshoumaru grita irritado. – Tá atrapalhando o jogo Inuyasha!

– Feh nós já vamos, senhor perfeição! – Ele grita de volta. – Kay, anda logo, tira a camisa!

– Que? Porque eu tenho que tirar a camisa?

– Porque você vai entrar no meu time! – Responde levantando uma sobrancelha curioso. – Tá com vergonha é? Nós sabemos que você é magrelo, mas mesmo assim…

– Eu não sou magrelo! – Grito e todos os garotos olham para a minha cara, afinal, eu não sou magrela! Meu corpo é bem curvilíneo para uma garota!

Morra de inveja Gisele Bündchen!A minha cintura é mais fina que a sua!

– Andem! – Sesshoumaru chega e pega a bola da mão do Inuyasha. – Se o problema é a camisa, o novato fica no meu time!

E assim fui eu, com a cara e a coragem, para jogar aquele jogo violento! Fiquei no time do Sesshoumaru onde tinha o Kouga, aquele tal de Houjo, o Koraku e mais alguns garotos.

No do Inuyasha tinha o Mirok, o Bankotsu e outros caras parrudos!

Será que ainda dá tempo de eu fazer um seguro de vida? Porque acho que não irei sobreviver! Não contra esses caras que são o dobro do meu tamanho!

O juiz apitou… a bola rolou!

A coitada da bola estava sendo disputada pelo Kouga e pelo Inuyasha… e eu fiquei parada que nem uma estatua assistindo tudo.

– Vai pra cima da bola, Higurashi! – Sesshoumaru gritou e eu obedeci.

Corri até os dois e consegui pegar aquela coisa redonda chamada bola! Mas, infelizmente, uns quatro caras, de quase dois metros, vieram para cima de mim!

– O que eu faço com isso? – Gritei enquanto corria dos rapazes.

– Chuta! – Ouvi alguém gritando… me preparei e chutei no gol!

E cesta! Não peraí… gol!!!

O meu primeiro gol da vida! Eu me sinto tão poderosa! Ronaldinho você não perde por esperar eu vou tomar o seu lugar na seleção!

Comecei uma estranha comemoração… que envolvia os passos da Madonna e de um avião!

– Esse rapaz é muito estranho… – Escutei alguém comentar.

– Pelo menos ele fez um gol… – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Ele não é tão inútil assim!

– Nossa obrigada pela parte que me toca… – Respondi irônica. – Um obrigado viria a calhar!

A bola começou a rolar de novo… eu fui pra cima dela, mas alguém deu um puxão na minha blusa me desequilibrando e fazendo com que eu caísse no chão!

E esse alguém era o Bankotsu!

– Ei, desculpa aí, magrelo… – Ele disse rindo da minha cara. – Foi sem querer…

– Idiota! – Sussurrei fazendo uma careta.

Me levantei e a bola ainda tava em jogo sendo disputada pelo Inuyasha e pelo Sesshy… mano a mano… ahhh, como eu queria estar no lugar da bola!

A bola foi chutada com força pelo Inuyasha e pegou na minha cara…

– Pensando bem… ai meu nariz!

Levei a mão ao meu nariz que estava sangrando… merda de jogo!

– Ce tá bem Kay? – Mirok perguntou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

– Beu bestou botima… – Respondi com a voz nasalada .

– Desculpa aí cara! – Inuyasha chegou perto de mim mexendo freneticamente no cabelo… acho que ele estava se sentindo culpado! – Não foi minha intenção…

– Tá tudo bem! – Abri um sorriso bem doce.

…Tão olhando o quê? Eu sei sorrir doce sim! Não faço isso sempre, mas…

Vi Inuyasha corar.

– Er… então tá… – Ele desconversou voltando ao jogo.

E voltando ao jogo idiota de futebol…

Inuyasha avançou contra o Sesshy – que estava com a bola –, eu fui pra perto do Sesshy e o cara de pau passou a bola pra mim!

Tudo bem… é nessas horas que devemos empinar o nariz e dizer em alto e bom som…

…eu estou fodida!

Corri com a bola sendo perseguida pelo time adversário, vi de longe o Kouga e passei pra ele, me senti um pouco aliviada, mas como a minha vida é um azar só… ele passou uma bola voadora de volta!

– Mata no peito! – Ele gritou.

– Ai, isso vai doer… – Murmurei fazendo uma careta.

Eu "Matei a bola no peito", como o Kouga disse, e vi estrelinhas… tudo bem… Kouga essa eu não vou esquecer!

Saí correndo com a bola de novo – o que já está me deixando cansada! – e fui seguida pelo Bankotsu que me fechou! Ele começou uma luta corporal contra mim…

– Me dá á bola magrelo… – Ele disse entre dentes.

– Nunca, cabeludo! – Respondi na mesma moeda, dando um sorriso do mal.

Ele bufou irritado e me deu um soco! Agora que eu estou vendo estrelinhas mesmo! Senti sangue na minha boca… legal, que jogo maravilhoso! Todo mundo sai feliz! Eu ganhei um empurrão, uma bolada no nariz, tive que levar uma bolada nos seios e pra completar eu acabei de ganhar um soco!

Que saldo!

O juiz apitou e o jogo parou… um garoto estava segurando o Bankotsu porque ele estava tentando me bater!

– Você me paga Kay! – Ele gritava com ódio.

Eu fiquei sentada no chão tentando entender o que aconteceu… principalmente tentando entender o porquê de ele ter me batido!

– Você ta louco Bankotsu? – Mirok perguntou me dando a mão para me levantar.

– Você ta legal cara? – Inuyasha perguntou.

– Acabei de descobrir que o único jogo que sou bom é cartas! – Respondi cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

Inuyasha viu o sangue e franziu o cenho… depois a expressão dele ficou assassina! Ele voou com tudo pra cima de Bankotsu jogando-o no chão.

– Seu idiota viu o que fez? – Ele gritava com o rapaz de trança que estava branco de medo. – Por que bateu nele?

– Foi bem feito! – Ele disse ainda tremendo. – Esse magrelo me provocou!

Inuyasha levantou o pulso para bater em Bankotsu, mas foi impedido pelo Sesshoumaru.

– Me solta! – Ele gritava com o meio-irmão.

– Solte o Bankotsu…– Sesshoumaru ordenou estreitando os olhos.

– Não! – Ele gritou tentando soltar o pulso.

Sesshoumaru fincou as garras na pele do Inuyasha que começou a sair sangue… mas parecia que Inuyasha nem sentia! O sangue já escorria pelo braço dele o que fez perceber e soltar o Bankotsu.

Inuyasha segurou o pulso machucado e encarou Sesshoumaru.

– Porque fez isso?

– Era o único jeito de te parar seu idiota!

– O Bankotsu machucou o Kay! – Ele gritou com raiva. – Você acha que eu vou deixar ele assim, sem dar pelo menos um soco?

– Inuyasha, é serio, tá tudo bem. – Disse um pouco surpresa com a reação dele. – Eu to legal…

– Se o próprio Higurashi disse que está bem, por que insistir nesse assunto?

Inuyasha rosnou e todos os alunos ficaram na expectativa que houvesse uma luta, pois escutei alguns comentários vindo deles! Pensando bem, eu fiquei curiosa em saber quem ganharia… Sesshy ou Inu?

– Pronto, assunto encerrado… – Sesshoumaru completou olhando friamente para os outros alunos que ficaram com medo e foram dissipando aos poucos. – Sugiro que você vá para a enfermaria, Higurashi…

– Pô Sesshoumaru, valeu por me defender… – Bankotsu disse colocando a mão em cima do ombro do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tirou a mão de Bankotsu com asco.

– Eu não te defendi… somente não quero ver **derramamento de sangue** na minha frente. E para a sua segurança, é melhor você sair da minha frente porque o Inuyasha não é o único que quer te bater… e acredite, eu não sou tão bonzinho quanto ele!

Bankotsu ficou com medo e isso se via no rosto dele! Aposto que não vai nem sair do quarto dele de noite com medo do bicho papão chamado Sesshoumaru!

E quem disse que eu ligo para o medo dele? E eu não preciso ser defendida pelo meu inimigo! Eu mesma vou me vingar!

Mais um para lista de vinganças… **anotação pessoal:** lembrar de fazer uma lista das pessoas que eu devo me vingar!

– Você tá legal mesmo Kay? – Inuyasha me perguntou preocupado.

– Foi só um soco Inuyasha. – Disse Mirok, se divertindo com a situação. – Ele não levou um tiro nem nada do gênero!Acredite, ele vai sobreviver…

– Feh, cala a boca idiota…

– Do que você chamou o Bankotsu para ele ter ficado com tanta raiva? – Mirok perguntou escapando de um soco que o Inuyasha ia dar em sua cabeça.

– De cabeludo… – Respondi calmamente.

Os dois começaram a rir… acho que perdi a piada!

– Foi chamar logo de quê?! Por isso ele tava com raiva! – Disse Mirok entre os espasmos da gargalhada. – O Bankotsu morre de ódio quando alguém comenta sobre o cabelo dele!

– Verdade é? Que idiota! – Completei, também rindo. – Mas ele me chamou de magrelo e esse foi o troco! E eu realmente descobri que odeio futebol! – Fiz uma careta lembrando do jogo. – Esse jogo é muito violento! Nunca mais jogo!

Fomos os três rindo em direção ao dormitório… suados, dando gargalhadas, e acima de tudo, machucados!

– E a sua mão Inuyasha? – Perguntei segurando a mão dele que estava cicatrizando aos poucos.

– Feh!

– Seu braço tá todo cheio de sangue por culpa do se irmão e a única coisa que você diz é "Feh". – Disse mirok balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Inuyasha você é mesmo um idiota!

– Cala a boca hentai!

Inuyasha consegue – com a sua mão boa – dar um soco na cabeça do Mirok, que caiu desacordado no corredor.

– Acho que desta vez você o matou! – Disse cutucando o rosto do Mirok. – E agora?

– Deixa ele aí! – Inuyasha respondeu se afastando. – Quando ele acordar, ele volta pro quarto…

– Tudo bem… – Respondi dando nos ombros.

Andamos pelos corredores calados, o Inuyasha na frente e eu um pouco atrás.

– Ei… – Ele me chamou sem se virar. – Desculpa Kay…

– Que? – Parei de andar para ver se tinha escutado direito. – O que você disse?

– Feh! – Ele bufa. – Eu disse desculpa! Será que é surdo?

– Desculpa por quê? E ei! Eu não sou surdo!

– Você levou aquele soco por que eu insisti pra você jogar futebol… desculpa. – Ele disse bem baixinho, quase inaudível.

Gente, o inuyasha está se desculpando? Nossa, vai chover!

Fiquei parada e estática por alguns segundos… E eu pensava que já tinha visto de tudo nessa minha vida!

– Ei… ce tá legal? Cacete, o soco mexeu com os seus neurônios é?

– Ah? Que?

– Entrou no mundo da lua é Kay? Tava aí parado, sem dizer nada…

– Não eu tava pensando se vai chover!

– Ah? – Inuyasha ficou com uma terrível cara de curiosidade. – Por quê?

– Porque o todo poderoso Inuyasha pediu desculpas para um reles mortal… nossa, eu to surpresa! Deve ser por isso que o tempo está virando!

– Ah? – O Inuyasha continuou lá com cara de pastel!

– Inuyasha senta senão você se cansa de tanto pensar!

– Ah? – Ele piscou algumas vezes até entender o que eu havia dito. – Ei!

Chegamos na porta do quarto e entramos.

– Ei você tava me xingando?

Levei a mão à boca e abafei o riso.

– Meu deus! Inuyasha, eu acho melhor você se sentar! Você pensou! Deve estar muito cansado! Não é todo dia que você consegue pensar!

Ele emburra a cara…

– Ahhhhhh não fica assim não, bebê! – Disse apertando as bochechas dele. – Você não é burro… só não usa os neurônios com muita freqüência!

Ele ficou vermelho, não sei se foi de raiva ou de vergonha…

– Feh vai pra…

– Não complete a frase! Que coisa feia Inuyasha! Que boca suja!

– Feh… – Ele se resumiu a comentar e somente pegou o meu celular. – Nossa só tem telefone de mulher aqui!

– Ah?

– Cara! Você tem que me apresentar a essas garotas! S-Chan… Aya… Momiji… Botan… Ani-chan… Yu-chan… – Ele ficou repetindo os nomes da minha lista de números. – Nossa quantas garotas!

– Ei! Devolve! – Tentei pegar o celular da mão dele, mas ele desviou. – Pára de mexer no que não é seu!

– Ahhhh! Deixa de ser chato… Hummmmm vejamos as fotos que tem aqui… – As garras dele ficaram mexendo agilmente nas teclas. – Só tem foto de mulher! – O sorriso dele foi se alargando. – Kay, quem te vê pensa que você é santo! E de quem é esse templo?

– Da minha família… – Respondi desistindo de pegar o celular de volta e fui desfazer as minhas malas.

Vocês acreditam que até agora eu não consegui desfazê-las! Aiaiai a minha vida tá muito corrida!

– Sua família é xintoísta? – Ele pergunta se jogando na minha cama.

– Acho que isto é óbvio não?! – Respondi irônica.

– Feh…

– Você só sabe dizer "Feh"? – Perguntei, me divertindo.

– Keh…

Ele, só pra provocar, mudou a expressão costumeira! Ah como eu odeio esse hanyou!

Terminei de tirar as roupas da mala – quase todas eram pretas e folgadas –, e fui colocando no armário, tomei cuidado para não abrir um fundo falso onde havia algumas roupas femininas, umas roupas íntimas e algumas tranqueiras úteis… me lembrei de uma coisa… que ódio! O meu conjuntinho da Vitória Secret's está desfalcado! E o culpado é esse maldito Inuyasha aqui do meu lado que está com a minha calcinha!

No meu ataque de fúria – de ter lembrado do bendito conjunto – eu levantei a mala com raiva e deixei cair uma foto em cima do Inuyasha.

Merda!

– Hum que é isso? – Ele pegou a foto e viu. – É a sua casa né?!

Na foto tinha o meu avô, a minha mãe, o meu irmão mais novo e o pior… eu estava na foto! Só que vestida normalmente!

– Quem são eles? – O Inuyasha perguntou apontando.

– Er… a minha família…

– A sua família… deixa eu adivinhar… sua mãe… – Ele foi apontando. – Seu avô… seu irmão… e essa aqui? Nossa que gata!

– Quem é gata? – Perguntou Mirok entrando no quarto com um enorme galo na cabeça.

O coitado se recuperou rápido!

– A garota dessa foto! – Inuyasha sorriu malicioso. – Uma namorada é Kay?

– Não! – Disse pegando a foto da mão do inuyasha, mas ela logo foi pega da minha mão pelo Mirok! – Devolve!

– Caraca ela é linda! – Diz Mirok com um sorriso hentai. – Mas ela não é a namorada do Kay, não! Olha, ela é idêntica a ele! – Mirok coloca a foto do lado do meu rosto. – Parece que são gêmeos de tão parecidos!

– Você tem uma irmã gêmea Kay? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso. – Nossa, é verdade, vocês são idênticos!

Peguei a foto rapidamente da mão do Mirok… pelo menos eles não desconfiaram.

– Me apresenta ela! – Diz Mirok com aquele sorriso hentai. – Ela tem quantos anos?

– Sua anta! – Inuyasha dá um tapa na cabeça do Mirok. – Ela é gêmea do Kay é lógico que tem a mesma idade dele!

– Dá pra parar de falar dela! – Gritei me sentindo um pouco mal por eles estarem me "comendo" com os olhos… quer dizer, comendo a foto com os olhos! – Deixem a minha irmã em paz!

– Nossa, um irmãozinho ciumento!

O meu celular começou a tocar… o Inuyasha olhou o visor e deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Pra você Kay… uma tal de S-chan! – Ele me jogou o celular e eu peguei meio desastrada.

– S-chan? – Mirok repetiu. – Mais uma namorada pro Kay? Depois eu que sou o hentai!

– Ah vão se fuder os dois! – Digo atendendo o celular. – Oi… – A S-chan nada mais era do que a Sango!

A resposta demora pra vir

– _Ce 'tá sozinha?_

– Sim, estou no colégio… – Respondi vagamente. – Mas pode falar.

– _Tenho informações quentes! _– Ela faz uma pausa como se estivesse pegando um papel. – _Momiji e Botan, com a ajuda da Anija, descobriram coisas sobre os shikon's, acho que você vai gostar de saber!_

– Continue… – Fui para o corredor para os garotos não escutarem a conversa.

– Dá-lhe garanhão. – Escutei o Mirok gritar lá de dentro do quarto. – Não se esqueça dos amigos e vê se ela tem umas amigas pra gente!

– _Quem foi que gritou isso? – Sango perguntou do outro lado da linha._

– Esquece, foi um idiota que estava falando! – Respondi com uma veia saltada. – Pode continuar…

–_ Bom de acordo com a Anija os shikon's é uma gangue bem antiga que existe neste colégio desde sua inauguração e isso já vai fazer cem anos! Pelo que parece, os membros são filhos de antigos membros e os indicados pelos chefes e sub-chefes, neste caso os novo lideres são Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru!_

– Deve ter sido por isso que eu consegui entrar, mas até agora eles não mencionaram nada!

– _Pois é… os novos membros são bem habilidosos cada um com sua habilidade pessoal e contatos, a maioria vem de família abastarda… começando pelos irmãos Taisho… Sesshoumaru, filho mais velho de um importante empresário, um ex-shikon de sua época! Sesshoumaru é o novo líder assim como seu pai foi um dia!_

– Os negócios têm que ser mantidos na família não é?! – Perguntei sarcástica. – Aquele maldito metido a bom aluno!

– _Isso mesmo… Sesshoumaru é presidente do grêmio estudantil, estudante do terceiro ano e aluno nota "A" de todo Japão… teoricamente, um bom moço! E um ótimo partido, diga-se de passagem!_ – A frase de sango veio debochada. – _Conseguimos uma ficha completa dele, inclusive seus envolvimentos amorosos mais recentes!_

– Sango, isso é desnecessário! Eu não quero saber com quem ele dormiu nos últimos meses! – Digo com um sorriso de deboche.

– _Então vamos para o outro Taisho… Taisho Inuyasha, segundo ano, ovelha negra da família. Você não vai acreditar, mas ele é fichado na polícia! Claro que por delito leve, e pasme, foi o pai da yura que o prendeu! Ele foi preso por arranjar briga numa boate! Kagome, você tem um gosto pra_ _homem que eu vou te contar heim!_

Bufei irritada… os meus gostos são maravilhosos e requintados! E o Inuyasha não foi exceção!

Tudo bem… escolhi mal as palavras!

– …_Bom ele é o sub-líder, na ausência do irmão ele comanda e toma as decisões… entre outras coisas! Bla bla bla… –_ Ela foi pulando umas partes que não achava importante_. – Bom, agora, os Okami… Okami Kouga irmão de Okami Ginta, e Okami Hakkaku, três yokais lobos, a família Okami é muito conhecida no meio industrial… e os irmãos fazem parte da linha de defesa dos_ _shikon's…_

– Linha de defesa é?! – Digo sarcástica. – Pois eles não são muito eficientes!

– _Houshi Mirok…_ – Continuou Sango ignorando o meu comentário. – _Amigo de Inuyasha e de família composta somente por monges… excelente lábia… um ótimo informante! Bankotsu Kagami… líder de um exército pessoal… sem muitas informações… Mas o que mais me intriga é a aparição de duas figuras que são bem conhecidas per esse meio de gangues!_

– E seria? Sango seja sucinta!

– _Narak e Onigumo Fukui… os irmãos Fukui têm uma historia sombria que eu prefiro contar pessoalmente! E por fim um rapaz do terceiro ano chamado Hakudoushi, este sem ficha!_

– Tudo bem… mais alguma coisa?

– _Veja o que descobre… a Momiji e a Botan estão tentando descobrir mais coisas aqui e a Anija está pegando informações com alguns contatos… a Ayame disse que vai averiguar sobre os Fukui, se eles são os Fukuis que eu penso que são, nós estaremos em sérios problemas! –_ Concluiu suspirando.

– Um inimigo é um inimigo não importa quem seja! – Digo sorrindo com meu pensamento.

–_ É isso que eu gosto em você Kagome! Não tem medo de um desafio! Mais tarde nós conversamos… ah manda um beijo pro meu maninho que tá ai no colégio!_

– Maninho?

–_ Sim, o Koraku! Você lembra dele? Ele tá no primeiro ano! Bom ja ne K-chan!_

Ela desligou…

…Nossa o Koraku é irmão da Sango! Como eu não lembrei disso antes! Mas também eu só o vi uma vez em toda a minha vida! O motivo? Ele estudou em um colégio na Inglaterra até os 14 anos de idade! Ele deve ter voltado esse ano pra cá pro Japão!

Será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Não… se lembrasse ele teria dito!

Voltei pro quarto suspirando… tudo bem, eu tenho que me focar no meu alvo! Eu tenho que conseguir mais informações! E devo me aproveitar desta "Amizade" que possuo com Inuyasha e com o Mirok… ser falsa, eu preciso ser falsa! Pelo bem das minhas amigas… não me importando comigo ou com os…

…Arf com meus sentimentos, os meus malditos sentimentos!

– Merda!

– Parece que a ligação não foi muito boa né? Que foi? Levou um fora da namorada foi? – Mirok perguntou com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

E o inuyasha aproveitou para dar um dos seus costumeiros "Feh". Controle-se Kagome, seja natural… haja como se fosse um deles!

– Pois é, acabei de levar um fora! – Disse jogando o celular na cama. – E aí? O que vamos fazer hoje?

– Eu vou tomar um banho! – Inuyasha se levantou pegou uma toalha e foi em direção ao banheiro. – Depois a gente sai pra comemorar o fora do Kay! – Ele disse fechando a porta do banheiro.

– Mas e aí? Como era a garota? – Mirok perguntou com seu costumeiro ar hentai. – Era bonita pelo menos?

– Aham… – Concordei com a cabeça.

– Mais olha pelo lado bom! Você ainda tem a Rin-chan!

– Aham… ah sim, Mirok… essa minha amiga, a S-chan, eu acho que ela combina muito contigo! Apesar de que ela ia te bater muito por você ser esse hentai que você é! – Comentei pra mim mesma.

– Ela é tão violenta assim?

Fiquei lembrando do tempo que eu e a Sango estudávamos juntas… das aulas de defesa pessoal que ela me ensinou… das aulinhas de como se beber vinho sem se ficar bêbada…

…Acho que foi a Sango que me levou pro mau caminho!

– Não, imagina, ela é um anjo de pessoa… – Respondo com cinismo. – Super tranqüila… ela só gosta de bater nas pessoas…

Mirok ficou branco e arregalou os olhos… coitado! Acho que assustei o Houshi!

– … – A boca de Mirok se abriu, mas não saía nenhum som! Eu realmente assustei o Mirok!

– Deixa pra lá… – Fiz pouco caso balançando a mão. – Ela é muita areia para o seu fusquinha Mirok!

– Ao contrário meu caro amigo! – O sorriso hentai de Mirok se alargou. – Aposto que eu domaria fera!

– Eu duvido muito! É capaz da "Fera" te domar! – Eu dei uma gargalhada com o meu próprio comentário.

– Nenhuma mulher é capaz de fazer isto comigo! – Ele se gabou estufando o peito.

– "Será que não? Pois a Sango é bem capaz disto!" – Pensei rindo.

– Estão rindo do que?

Sesshoumaru pergunta chegando com aquele ar imponente no quarto, ele já estava de banho tomado – certamente ele tomou no vestiário –, e já havia colocado a roupa normal do colégio… sinceramente, este cara não parece ser quem realmente ele é! Ele parece um daqueles nerd's filhinho de papai e de boa conduta!

Que ódio!

– Onde está o Inuyasha? – Ele pergunta. – Temos que sair daqui a exatos cinco minutos e vocês estão atrasados!

– Vamos para onde? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

– Reunião… e você vem junto! Onde está o Inuyasha?

Apontamos para o banheiro, Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso maligno e entra no banheiro.

– O que ele vai fazer?

Mirok dá nos ombros.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh Sesshoumaru! Seu baka! Me solta! – Inuyasha gritava de dentro do banheiro, depois ele sai sendo arrastado pelo irmão.

Tudo bem, vamos rir! O Inuyasha está cheio de xampu no cabelo e está com sabão no corpo e está sendo arrastado igual um saco de lixo!

– Estamos atrasados! – Sesshoumaru repetiu mecanicamente. – Eu disse para você tomar banho no vestiário! Agora ande! Não temos tempo para você!

– Me deixe colocar uma roupa seu baka!

– Não! Vá de toalha!

– Esses dois vão acabar se matando… – Mirok comentou balançando a cabeça. – Vamos, o Hakudoushi está nos esperando…

– Quem é Hakudoushi? – Perguntei.

– Você conhecerá a nossa gangue!

Conhecer a gangue? Isto está ficando interessante!

**OoOoOo**

– É aqui…

Paramos no corredor de um dos dormitórios, eu não conhecia aquela parte, o lugar é realmente diferente dos outros blocos!

Pra começar este bloco tinha um elevador – porque possuía cinco andares – e cada andar tinha umas cinco portas o que dá pra entender que este dormitório é de luxo – ele deve ser bem grande!

– Onde exatamente estamos? – Perguntei para o Mirok.

– Este é o bloco A, ele é muito diferente dos dormitórios normais! – Ele me respondeu com um sorriso. – Quem dorme aqui são os alunos com certas regalias! – Ele começou a baixar o tom de voz. – O próprio Sesshoumaru não conseguiu um quarto aqui! E acredite, ele tentou de tudo!

– Vocês estão cientes que eu estou escutando tudo, não?!

– Desculpe Sesshoumaru-sama!

Mirok fica sem graça por que o "Chefe" dele escutou a conversinha…

– E então, não vamos entrar? – Inuyasha perguntou, ele já estava vestido, Mirok conseguiu convencer o Sesshoumaru deixar o coitado do Inuyasha colocar uma roupa ao invés de sair só de toalha, o que deixou o Sesshy irritado porque como ele mesmo disse: "O inútil do Inuyasha tinha que ser humilhado". Não posso discordar com ele! O Inuyasha merecia coisa pior!

– Temos que esperar os outros… – Sesshoumaru comentou de olhos fechados, certamente ele estava irritado pela demora. – Bando de inúteis…

Ninguém comentou nada.

A porta do elevador se abriu e dela saíram o Bankotsu, o Kouga e mais dois rapazes que eu não conhecia, como era de se esperar eu identifiquei como Yokais lobos.

– Estão atrasados! – Sesshoumaru disse entre os dentes.

– Desculpe Sesshoumaru-sama. – Kouga sorriu amarelado como olhar frio que o Sesshy (adoro este apelido) lançou para ele.

– Não irá se repetir chefe! – Um dos rapazes se pronunciou, este tinha um cabelo peculiar, era com um tipo de corte em estilo moicano.

– Isto mesmo chefinho! – O outro também disse batendo uma continência, este tinha os cabelos brancos com uma parte pintada de preto. – E esse é o rapaz novo? – Ele sorriu para mim. – Eu sou Okami Ginta e esse outro aqui é Okami Hakkaku, somos irmãos do Kouga!

– Prazer. – Respondi por educação.

Linha de defesa ah? Pra mim parece três lobos amestrados!

– Idiotas…

E mais uma vez o chefe lançou aquele olhar frio para os subordinados… Será que ele é da filosofia de impor respeito através do medo?

– Está faltando mais alguém? – Bankotsu pergunta.

– Os Fukui… – Sesshoumaru comenta com uma pontada de ódio.

A porta do elevador se abre novamente, desde o momento que ela se abriu eu senti um enorme arrepio percorrendo a minha espinha, eram dois rapazes, muito parecidos por sinal!

O primeiro tinha os olhos um pouco avermelhados – o que se sobressaía mais, e dava ao sujeito uma áurea de dar medo –, possuía os cabelos compridos e estava com eles presos em um rabo de cavalo preso com uma fita negra, ele tinha um olhar ameaçador que eu poderia comparar com o olhar de uma cobra que está pronta para dar o bote! Vestido elegantemente com as vestes do colégio, sem nenhuma dobra ou amassado na roupa!

O outro estava com um dos braços apoiados no ombro do de olhos vermelhos, ele era meio sombrio, mas mesmo assim aquele olhar lânguido parecia o olhar de um homem perigoso! As suas roupas, ao contrário do primeiro rapaz, estavam mais detonadas, ele cortou as mangas da blusa preta de cima e grafitou alguns dizeres em Kanji, reconheci somente o que significava "Fukui", suas calças estavam com rasgos propositais em alguns lugares e com correntes penduradas. E ele usava luvas daquelas de motoqueiro.

Eles vieram em nossa direção com passadas lerdas, Sesshoumaru estava com os olhos cerrados, parecia que a demora deles foi de propósito! Nos lábios do de olhos vermelhos tinha um sorriso irônico e de escárnio.

Havia uma rixa entre eles e eu pude sentir isso!

– Vamos… – Ele disse seco e andando pelos corredores do prédio, às vezes olhava de esgueira para o rapaz de olhos vermelhos!

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei para o Mirok discretamente e num tom mais inaudível.

– Você está vendo aqueles ali… – Ele apontou discretamente para os rapazes que estavam na nossa frente. – São os Fukui, Fukui Narak e Fukui Onigumo, Sesshoumaru e Narak não se dão muito bem, rixa antiga, muito antes de os dois entrarem no colégio! O pai de Narak e o Sesshoumaru são sócios, infelizmente Narak e Sesshoumaru não se dão muito bem por causa de umas coisas…

Inimigos então!Talvez eu possa tirar proveito disto!

– Estamos quase chegando… – Mirok comentou assumindo uma postura séria.

– Chegando onde exatamente?

– No quarto do Entei… – Ele respondeu um pouco nervoso.

Fukui's, Entei's credo daqui a pouco eu preciso de um dicionário!

Paramos na porta de um dos dormitórios, ela tinha uma placa com um nome gravado… Hakudoushi, nome estranho!

Kouga abriu a porta, e nós entramos, o lugar era enorme nos tínhamos entrado em uma espécie de sala de estar, na realidade o lugar parecia um apartamento, porque até sacada ele possuía!

– Onde está o Hakudoushi? – Bankotsu perguntou se sentando folgadamente em umas das poltronas.

A sala daquele dormitório – ou seria apartamento? – era bem ampla como já mencionei, tinha um conjunto de sofá na frente de uma tevê de tela plana bem grande! Um bar ao fundo com diversas bebidas, fora uma estante com alguns livros… via-se duas portas ao fundo e de uma delas sai um outro rapaz.

Ele era bem alto – pra variar, mais alto que eu! Bom, teoricamente, qualquer homem é mais alto que eu! – tinha os cabelos lilás e os olhos da mesma cor, usava um daqueles óculos sem o aro em baixo o que o deixava com cara de um intelectual, suas roupas eram normais, e não usava o uniforme do colégio.

– A educação de vocês é algo impressionante! – Ele reclamou com a face calma. – Entram em meu quarto sem serem convidados!

Pude notar certa semelhança entre ele e o Sesshoumaru! Não física, mas sim semelhança de personalidade! Os dois pareciam pessoas frias e sem sentimentos!

– Poupe-me Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru disse sem interesse. – Mostre logo o que você encontrou!

– Não vai me apresentar ao novato? – Ele perguntou arrumando os óculos em sua face. – Ou a educação de vocês se resume a informações sem apresentações?

Sesshoumaru sorriu… meu Deus! Acho que o inferno congelou! O Sesshoumaru sorriu!

– Este é Kay Higurashi, ele é novo… – Ele se resumiu a dizer.

– Muito bem…vamos entrar. – Pela mesma porta que ele saiu ele entrou novamente acenando para que seguíssemos.

Todos nós entramos pela porta, mais o tal de Narak me lançou um olhar estranho que me fez gelar!

Controles-se Kagome! Ele não te conhece! Não há porque ter medo!

A sala em que entramos era uma espécie de sala de informática, possuía inúmeros computadores ligados entre si, fora que o ambiente era muito escuro porque as janelas estavam fechadas e havia grossas cortinas tampando a luz do sol… no centrodos computadores havia um laptop preto que rodava um programa que eu não reconheci.

Este seria o paraíso para as gêmeas Momiji e Botan!

O tal de Hakudoushi se sentou na frente deste laptop em uma cadeira de rodinhas.

– Você não se cansa deste lugar escuro não? – Inuyasha perguntou observando atentamente os computadores.

– É o meu trabalho, é disto que eu vivo! – Hakudoushi respondeu retirando os óculos e colocando um estranho visor nos olhos.

– E então, o que conseguiu?

Ele começou a digitar alguma coisa no laptop

– Bom eu consegui praticamente tudo! Afinal eu sou o melhor!

Escutei um risinho irônico vindo da parte de Narak!

– Tem algo a dizer Fukui? – Hakudoushi perguntou. – Ou duvida de minha capacidade?

– De modo algum. – Ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez, sua voz era de um tom calmo, porém de dar medo! – Quem sou eu para duvidar de você, meu caro!

O outro irmão demonstrou um sorriso irônico, mas não comentou nada.

Vi que o resto da gangue estava tensa, Mirok olhava para os computadores sem interesse e mantinha a atenção na discussão, Inuyasha se apoiou na parede com os olhos fechados, mas suas orelhas estavam atentas a qualquer alteração… os irmãos Okami estavam parados perto da porta com os semblantes sérios, e Bankotsu olhava de vez em quando para o Sesshoumaru e para o Narak.

– Continue Entei eu quero as informações que eu pedi…

– Sim… aqui está…Como você havia me dito que uma líder apareceu eu deduzi que a outra estivesse escondida na festa de ontem…

Então as informações eram sobre a minha gangue!Isto está ficando interessante!

-Bom…-Ele continuou digitando algumas coisas no computador- Eu encontrei a ficha da garota que apareceu ontem na festa!-A foto da Sango apareceu na tela- Aqui está… Nazegawa Sango, ela tem dezessete anos, estudava em um colégio chamado Stella Maris até a sétima a oitava, até que foi transferida para um colégio na Inglaterra! Ela está em uma faculdade chamada Cambridge, mesmo com sua idade! Ela é aluna nota A!

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e viu a foto da Sango, ele cerrou os punhos com força, ele devia estar lembrando da humilhação que foi obrigado a passar!

– Mais alguma coisa sobre ela?

– Devo dizer que consegui muitas coisas sobre ela… data de nascimento, família, notas e envolvimento com a gangue! Ela foi à fundadora!

Não está me impressionando… e nem estou me preocupando porque essas coisas são irrelevantes!

– Ladies é uma gangue do colégio Stella Maris. – Hakudoushi continuou lendo o que estava escrito no laptop. – Aparentemente fundada pela Nazegawa, mas mudou de mãos quando ela foi para outra escola…

– E a nova líder? – Inuyasha perguntou. – Ela disse que era uma das lideres…

– Devo dar meus parabéns para a pessoa que trabalha com elas como hacker! Tentei rastrear essa tal líder, mas não consegui nada!

– Inútil. – Escutei Onigumo murmurar um palavrão para Hakudoushi, mas aparentemente ninguém se importou com o comentário!

Sesshoumaru massageou as têmporas.

– Bom, aparentemente esta líder quis expandir os negócios e mudou para esta região, não consigo ao certo saber quantas são porque há ladies espalhadas em todo Japão, e não parece ser um clube fechado! E pasmem, as Ladies, como próprio nome diz é formado somente por mulheres! Se quiser derrotá-las vai ter que encontrar esta líder, se é que ela exista!

– Ela existe sim! – Sesshoumaru concluiu. – Elas não querem mostrar a trunfo antes da hora! – Ele sorriu ironicamente. – É só a gente esperar que ela vai aparecer!

– Bom… – Hakudoushi disse tirando aquelas estranhas lentes. – Você quem sabe chefe… mas acho que tenho uma coisa que você vai gostar! – Ele pegou um pedaço de papel. – Nazegawa possui um irmão!

Tudo bem, agora que a coisa ferra!Eles vão saber do irmão da Sango!

– Um irmão é? – Sesshoumaru sorriu de novo pegando o papel. – Interessante… – Ele guardou o papel no bolso sem ao menos olhá-lo – Muito interessante! – Ele olhou pra gente e depois saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

– Juro que às vezes não entendo este cara! – Hakudoushi confessa sem entender a reação do Sesshoumaru.

Como não tinha mais nada pra fazermos ali, naquele lugar, aos poucos o pessoal foi saindo, sobrando só eu o Inuyasha – este estava olhando para o computador – e o tal de "Entei".

Eu estava preste a sair quando escutei o Inuyasha e o Hakudoushi conversando.

– Conseguiu? – O Inuyasha perguntou.

– Consegui, mas foi um pedido estranho mesmo vindo de você! Pra que você quer a lista das compradoras de um conjunto da Vitória Secret's?

Arregalei os olhos… então ele ainda está me procurando?

– Isto não interessa. – Ele respondeu ríspido pegando a pasta da mão do rapaz.

– Tudo bem… faça bom proveito!

Inuyasha saiu da sala totalmente sem graça.

– E você? – Hakudoushi perguntou.

– O que tem eu?

– Seu nome é Higurashi, não é? – Concordei com a cabeça. – Estranho… eu conheço todos os alunos deste colégio e nunca te vi…

– Eu sou novo… – Respondi com ironia.

– O mais estranho é que eu sempre olho as fichas de todos os alunos deste colégio… inclusive os novatos e não achei a sua ficha particular… – O meu sorriso morreu. – E então?

Acenei com a mão fazendo pouco caso.

– Vai ver você não fez um bom trabalho… você deve estar ficando velho para isso… devia se aposentar! – Hakudoushi rosnou. – Até logo "Antei". – Troquei o apelido dele de propósito.

Saí da sala e vi o Inuyasha parado na porta me esperando.

– Que foi? – Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Porque você não foi embora como todo mundo?

– Venha comigo… – Ele disse e me puxou pelo braço até sairmos do quarto do Hakudoushi.

– Me solta Inuyasha! – Eu disse e ele não me obedeceu. – Me solta, cacete! – Gritei e puxei o meu braço. – Pô, que saco Inuyasha, o que aconteceu?

– Me explica isto… – Ele me estende o papel que o Hakudoushi havia dado a ele.

– O que tem isso? – Li o papel rapidamente e nele havia cinco nomes. – E daí?

– Esta lista é das compradoras daquele conjunto da garota que me salvou no dia da invasão no colégio Mayu… e o nome de uma delas é Rin, e eu aposto que esta Rin é a sua namoradinha!

Merda! Mil vezes merda… e agora?

**Continua… **

**Sessão por trás dos bastidores**

Sim eu estou viva!E consegui terminar este capitulo antes do fim do ano!Arf vinte e cinco páginas de fic fora às respostas dos comentários!E ufasuspiro aliviado Eu estou morta!Estou escrevendo este capitulo o dia inteiro o/

O que posso dizer sobre este capitulo?Humpensativa Acho que ele ficou morno…Em relação aos capítulos anteriores ele está morno!Afinal ele era pra ser um capitulo base para o próximo capitulo por isso está dividido em parte I…O próximo capitulo será mais eletrizante!

Sim o próximo capitulo vai ter vingança, e uma coisa irá acontecer com o Inuyasha e com a Kagome!E como vocês podem ver a Kagome vai ter que explicar muita coisa para o Inuyasha, fora que o Hakudoushi está desconfiado dela!E eu não sei se vocês perceberam mais o Inuyasha e o Kay estão ficando muito amiguinhos risada maléfica O que será que vai acontecer daqui pra frente?

E o que será que a Sango sabe sobre o Narak e o Onigumo?Tantas perguntas…E elas só serão respondidas no próximo cap!

E eu não sei se será no próximo capitulo, ou mais pra frente,mas apareceram novos personagens que deixaram a Kagome com muitos problemas!

**Vamos lá hora de eu responder!**

**Dani-chan** - É lógico que as garotas estão poderosas!Sou a favor do lema "poder feminino!" Você quase dançou macarena? O.O E tudo isso por causa da Sango XD!Taí gostei da palavra "Bakisse" Mais acho que ela combina bem com o Mirok XD Mais a Sango realmente é muita areia pro fusquinha do Mirok XDD (Nem caminhão é XD)

**Mirok**: Ninguém gosta de mim!!! lagrimas nos olhos

**Nat-chan:** Os garotos desta fic estão muito sentimentais!Acho que estou concordando contigo!Eu vou continuar a escrever bem!!!!pensativa se bem que eu acho que escrevo mal pra caramba XD Se gostou da dama da noite? Pode deixar que eu digo isso pra ela o/ sabe eu não tinha pensado nisso…As gêmeas Botan e Momiji estão parecendo os gêmeos weasley!Meu deus…Pode deixar que eu já atualizei!Não precisa vir aqui em casa!tremendo de medoMais você pode voltar quando quiser!Eu estarei esperando! Beijos

**Daniela-** Pronto eis a sua continuação!Espero que você goste!E muito obrigada pelos elogios!Espero que no dia que você clicou a fic tenha alegrado ele XDDD Naninha-chan- Está nos favoritos?Pulos de alegria!!Legal!Beijos! 

**Syuchan- **Eu também to ansiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem da Kagome! XD mais isso vai demorar XDD Beijões pra você!

**Natykagomeinuyasha-** Eu devo confessar que também sou mais fã de Sesshy e Rin!Alias esta fic seria Sesshy e Rin!Só que ai eu preferi colocar Inu e Kag XDD Mais ainda vai ter romance com eles dois!Beijos!

**Sakura-Inuyasha-** Muito obrigada!E a continuação esta aqui para de proporcionar boas gargalhadas!Beijos

**Miko Nina Chan**- E ai valeu a espera?Aqui esta a continuação pra você se divertir!Beijões!

**Brasileirinha 467-**Eu também estava Maluquinha com a escola!Tipo o Houjo já apareceu se eu não me engano no capitulo 2...Agora sobre a Kikyou eu tenho que te pergunta..Você é a favor da Kikyou? Porque eu sou anti Kikyou!E se ela aparecer ela vai ser uma espécie de vilã...Hummmmmmmmm deu pra entender?Beijões o/

**Mitzrael Girl-**Amiga!!!!!!!!Valeu por revisar pra mim!! Você e eu adoramos vinganças né não?!Você está desculpada por ter demorado a deixar uma review...E também está desculpada pelo tamanho dela XDDD com a ajuda de todo mundo eu chego a 200 em breve eu conquistarei o mundo muhahahhaa Dando uma de maluca E o Sesshoumaru e o Alucard serão meus!!!!Tudo bem vamos voltar ao normal...Beijos!!

**Caroline- **Eu malvada?fazendo cara de santaImagina XDD, Bom eu tenho que admitir que estou deixando o casal Rin e Sesshy para escanteio, porque eu estou esperando o momento certo para colocar os dois novamente!E eu ainda estou pensando se coloco ou não mais hentai nesta fic U.U''Bom eu não tenho a foto do sesshy com aquela fantasia XDD Ela foi criada pela Soora na fic "Love scholl".Mais eu bem que gostaria de saber desenhar e fazer o Sesshy com essa fantasia XDDD Ele deve ter ficado um gato XDD Beijos o/

**Juliana Assis- **Oi minha xará o/ Temos o mesmo nome!!!E poucas pessoas sabem o meu nome verdadeiro XDD é segredo tá XDD...Um beijo pra você!!

**Ayazinhaah-chan- **Hummm ce quer mais Kagome e Inu é?Kukuku pode deixar que eu vou colocar mais cenas da Kagome e Do Inuyasha XDDD beijos

**Lorde Ywe**- Nhaaaaaaaa você é homem?Meu deus é difícil de acreditar . é serio acho que você é o primeiro homem a comentar aqui!!!Mais é legal saber que o publico masculino também lê as minhas fics o/ O publico alvo está indo além das minhas expectativas!Ah sim pra você que gosta de fics eu recomendo as fics da shampoo-chan!Elas são excelentes! Porque você não tenta escrever? Você não tem idéia de como é bom! Você viaja com as historias XDDD

Ah e sobre a demora para o Inuyasha descobrir que a Kagome é mulher...Bom ele deve descobrir mais pro final mesmo, porque quando ele descobrir a kagome não poderá ficar no mesmo colégio que ele né?!E ainda tem muita fic pela frente!!

Um beijão!

**Lunoca- **Prefiro travessuras XD E como pude notar você também né XDD Fala serio todo mundo gosta das vinganças da Kagome XDD Um beijo!

**Polly- **Cuidado pra não cair da cadeira de tanto rir heim!Muhaha tomara que você se divirta com este capitulo também XDD Ah menina eu fiquei com vontade de cantar uma musiquinha por causa do seu nickname XDD Sabe a musica daquela boneca ..la la la la Polly!!Muhahah !!Ok está foi terrível . Liga não eu to dando uma de maluca!Beijos

**Aggie18-**Rapariga? Menina não diz isso porque aqui onde eu moro rapariga não significa coisa boa XDDD...A Sango realmente não foi má com a Kagome ela até esta a ajudando!!Bom vamos ver se a dupla dinâmica consegue ganhar do Sesshy!Valeu beijos o/

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**- Pois é...Eu pensei em fazer as duas se matarem,mas sabe como é com o aumento dos impostos e minha mesada diminuindo eu não teria dinheiro para os caixões T.T! Mas assim até que é melhor o/

Muhahah bate na dama da noite!atiçando a briga

Beijos!!

**Sra Taisho- **Hum eu não sei...Acho que a Kagome um trunfo delas!Elas só vão revelar lá pelo final!E olha que o final tá longe!Beijos

**Elizabeth Malfoy II**- Tudo bem mais desta vez eu demorei!E demorei muito!Meu deus existe mesmo um grupo chamado ladies?Que coincidência!Não fique com pena deles não!O sesshy, o inu e o Mirok merecem isso!Muhahaha eu sou má!xau!

**Kanna-**Se nao gosta da kagome coitada?!A Kagome é legal!Bom a Sango não vai ficar muito tempo como líder!Isso eu espero!olhando feio pra Sango Eu realmente espero que a Sango devolva o cargo dela!Beijões!

**Mylle- **Eu gostar de judiar?Imagina!Eu sou um anjo de pessoa!Você tem que treinar a risada maléfica!Muhahahahah!!E ai aprendeu?

Beijos!!

**Hime Rin- **Hummm pode deixar que o Alucard vai fazer uma festinha particular pra mim depois!olhar hentai

Acho que a relação da Sango e da Kagome se baseia na frase: "Amigas,amigas, negócios à parte"Mais as duas são inseparáveis!

Sabe como a Kagome se sentiu?Ela ficou triste por que ele foi humilhado,mas ficou morrendo de rir quando viu ele sendo humilhado!!!

Ah sim o sesshy vai encontrar a Rin só que isso vai acontecer mais pra frente!!!

Você já esta convidada para a próxima festa de cem reviews!Beijos!

**Agatha-chan**- Porque todo mundo gosta de vinganças?Você foi...fazendo as contas vixi perdi as contas de quantas pessoas querem vingança!Acho que começa comigo e dá a volta no quarteirão XDD beijos!

**Bekinha- **Hum zoar com a cara do sesshy é uma oferta tentadora!Mais o que salva o sesshy desta minha zoação é que eu sou fã dele!Mais quem sabe..A vida da voltas!!!Beijos!

**Leila- **Muito obrigada pelos elogios!!Eu não daria 5 estrelas daria 3,5, mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado!Um beijo!

**Dama da noite-**Amiga!!!!!!!!!!!Você esta na fic!!!Mais cuidado por pessoal não te bater XDDD Hummmm eu gosto da sua fic o/ Só espero que você poste logo U.U'' Um beijão!!

**Érika- **Tahaham...musica de suspense O que vai acontecer? Será que a kagome descobrirá que foi adotada por esquimós? Será que cérebro do Inuyasha vai começar a trabalhar e sair da greve?Será que o Sesshoumaru decidirá entrar de vês para o clube da purpurina?Não percam o próximo eletrizante capitulo da fic boy high school!

**Bru-chan-Gi-chan-** fugindo das pedrasPode deixar que eu estou fugindo do elenco Foge de um tomate Mais tá difícil!!Eles estão falando que vão reclamar no sindicato!Quase sendo acertada por uma melancia Pow Inuyasha assim já é demais!Uma melancia!Arf...Bom muito obrigada beijos e..sendo acertada por um melão Eu mato quem atirou isso! 

**Sah Rebelde- **Iep!Muito obrigada o/ espero que goste deste capitulo novo também!Beijões!Ahh sim eu li a fic sob o luar da meia noite o/ Ela vai pros meus favoritos!

**Sinca-chan- **Quem ganhara a guerra?Não sei...A Kagome, o Inuyasha ou nenhum dos dois!Tomara que nenhum deles se matem!Senão eu que vou ter que pagar o caixão!Valeu o/

**Kagome Higurashi (Sami)- **Você gosta de sarcasmo é?Muhahha eu também!!Tomara que a Kagome com toda esta confusão se lembre da tal aposta!Beijos!

**Littledark- **Valeu pelo apoio para eu chegar a duzentas reviews!!Beijos!

**Mk-Chan160-**Eu tenho que concordar que estou enrolando com as cenas românticas, mas uma hora ou outra elas aparecem!Eu ainda estou devendo o reencontro da Kagome com o Inu!Por isso não perca o próximo cap!

**Nikki-Kousaka**- Olha o Narak neste capitulo aqui!A participação dele foi pequena mais ele ainda vai aparecer mais!beijos e se divirta com a aparição dos irmãos Fukui!

**Hiwatari Satiko- **Ce também ficou com pena do sesshy?Eu também fiquei!Mais eu me controlei para conseguir humilha-lo!E cá entre nos Muhahaha ele foi muito humilhado!

**Princesayoukai100-**O orgulho do Inuyasha esta em frangalhos!E o do sesshy então?! XDDD Como você pode ver o Inuyasha esta procurando a garota com todas as forças!E eu quero ver como a Kagome vai se livrar desta enrascada!Beijos!


	8. Vamos brincar de paintball?

**Obs: Inuyasha não me pertence se pertencesse eu pintaria o cabelo do Sesshoumaru de vermelho!**

**Obs II - A mini-fic no final é de minha autoria não copie senão meu mano me mata!**

**Obs III- Tem palavrões! **

**Obs IV- Agradecimentos especiais a Pettit Pelle!!! Você me ajudou muito mana!!!!!!!!**

**Boy high school**

**Cap VIII- Um dia da caça o outro do caçador! II- Vamos brincar de paintball? **

-E vocês só vão poder sair depois de arrumar tudo isto aqui!

-Mas professor Myouga...

-Nada de "mais" senhor Higurashi, tratem de arrumar tudo e desta vez sem arrumarem brigas! E isso vale pra você também Taisho!

-Feh...

-Eu quero esta biblioteca arrumadinha! Eu vou estar na minha sala se eu escutar alguma briga eu vou passar um castigo pior!

-Sim senhor... - Respondemos em uníssono enquanto o professor saia da biblioteca

-Culpa tua! - Inuyasha resmungou pegando uma vassoura

-A culpa é sua! Seu baka!

-Feh...

-Keh...

-Para de me imitar!

-Eu não to te imitando Inuyasha! Eu fiz "Keh" E não "Feh"

-Keh

-Agora você esta me imitando!

-Ah cala a boca e guarda os livros!

-Tá, tá... Baka!

-Disse alguma coisa Kay?

-Eu? Imagina... Eu só te chamei de Baka!

-Baka é você!

-Eu? Não fui eu quem deu um soco no Professor de matemática!

-O soco era pra pegar em você!

-Oras! E você me diz isso na cara?

-Lógico!

-Calados! - Myouga gritou abrindo a porta da biblioteca e fechando-a a seguir

-Culpa tua... –Resmunguei guardando mais um livro

-Feh...

**Vamos voltar os fatos... E por isso eu preciso de um flashback!**

-E então? Não vai me contar nada Higurashi? - Inuyasha me perguntou alterado - Porque o nome da Rin tá aqui?

-Eu já disse que não sei! -Respondi nervosamente - Como eu vou saber?

-Ela não é a sua namorada?

-A Rin não é minha namorada! - Gritei chamando a atenção de alguns alunos - Seu baka...

Inuyasha insistia em saber o porque do nome da Rin estar na lista de compradoras do conjunto da Vitória Secret!E eu não respondi! Só me pus a caminhar para longe do prédio em que estávamos! Mais como os cachorros seguem sempre seus "donos" O Inuyasha me seguiu!

-Volta aqui Kay!- Ele gritou me seguindo até o pátio- Me explica esta história...

-Eu já disse que não sei!

Inuyasha segurou meu braço com violência o que fez com que eu desse um "Tranco" e parasse de caminhar.

Merda agora meu braço está doendo!

-Porcaria... – Puxei meu braço de volta e o massageei - Seu Cachorro sarnento! Olha o que você fez com meu braço seu baka!

-Do que você me chamou?- Ele perguntou irritado

-Qual parte você não entendeu? O "Cachorro sarnento" ou o Baka?

-Grr...- Inuyasha rosnou - Repita isso se você for homem!

A questão nesta frase é: Eu não preciso repetir porque não sou homem! Mas tudo bem eu vou repetir para que o cachorro meta os rabos entre as pernas e veja que eu tenho coragem!

-Repito mais uma vez: Cachorro sarnento!

-Eu prefiro ser um cachorro a ser um humano ordinário!- Ele disse com os olhos em fúria

Ficamos nos encarando

-E você heim? Já tomou a sua anti-rábica cachorrinho?

-E você? Já deixou de parecer uma menina?

-Eu não pareço uma menina!

Correção: Eu sou uma menina

-Parece sim! E pra piorar uma bem fraquinha por sinal! Leva um soco e nem agüenta! Cuidado heim Kay senão você pode quebrar uma unha!- Ele começou a imitar uma biba alegre – Olha pra mim eu sou o Kay aquele que não consegue jogar um simples jogo de futebol e fica com vergonha de tirar a camisa!

-Cala a boca seu idiota! Quer apanhar?

-Ui...- Ele afinou a voz de propósito - Vai me bater é? Cuidado com suas unhas senão elas podem quebrar! Ou será que tá com o orgulho ferido porque a garota do apagão é a sua namoradinha? E ai Kay como se sente sendo corno?

-Grr...-Agora era eu que rosnava de ódio

-...E então corno? Como é que você se sente? Eu comi a sua namoradinha e ai o que você vai fazer?

-Seu Hanyou ordinário!- Dei um soco na cara do Inuyasha com todas as minhas forças fazendo com que saísse um pouco de sangue da boca dele

Eu já comentei que fiz defesa pessoal durante três anos? Um soco meu não tem a força de um soco de um homem mais dói do mesmo jeito!

Todos os alunos fizeram uma roda em nossa volta atiçando uma briga... Eles ficaram gritando "Briga" "Briga"

Inuyasha levou a mão ao lugar que eu dei o soco e ficou me olhando estático

-Você... Você me bateu Kay...

-Você pensou que eu ia escutar os desaforos sem revidar?

-Será que é briga de casal?- Um dos garotos da roda de agitação perguntou

-Cala a boca seu idiota!- Gritamos eu e o Inuyasha e o garoto se calou

-E ai cachorro um soco foi o suficiente ou você quer mais?- Perguntei fechando meus punhos

-Feh... Esse soco de moça? Ele nem me fez cócegas!

Nos dois ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos até que o Inuyasha assumiu aquela típica pose de lutador de boxe

Tudo bem... Agora eu to ferrada!

-Você me bateu e esse é o troco!

Inuyasha deu um gancho de direita... Detalhe ia acerta no meu lindo rostinho! Eu desviei a tempo, mas...

-O que esta acontecendo aqui e...

Capof!

Foi a única coisa que escutamos... Um baque seco no chão! O professor Myouga foi atingindo em cheio pelo soco do Inuyasha!

-Merda agora fudeu...

**Fim do flashback**

E cá estamos nós!

Sendo castigados pela briga - E pelo soco no professor Myouga!- Ele está nos obrigando a arrumar a biblioteca da escola!

E que biblioteca! Esta é "A" biblioteca! Três andares abarrotados de livros e mais livros! A nossa sorte é que a biblioteca foi reformada há pouco tempo e esta inoperante! Senão os alunos nos veriam como duas faxineiras!

Sim o Inuyasha está varrendo e eu estou guardando os novos livros doados para a nossa pequena biblioteca!

E estamos fazendo isso sem ao menos nos encarar! O que a raiva não faz?

A raiva nos leva a pegar um estilingue e atacar as pobres andorinhas no parque... A raiva nos faz ter um ataque quando vemos marca de batom no colarinho da blusa de nosso marido...

... Ou a raiva nos faz dar um soco em certos cachorros pulguentos!

Mais tudo bem! A raiva é um ótimo estimulante!

-Feh... – Inuyasha bufou irritado enquanto varia o chão do segundo andar

-Vai ficar ai resmungando?- Gritei – Ou quer que eu te ensine como varrer?

-Cala a boca!- Ele em resposta empurrou uma pilha de livro que estava apoiado na mureta do segundo andar - Ops cuidado ai em baixo!

Os livros caíram bem perto de mim! Céus! A minha vida passou diante de mim...

... Foi tão curta!

-Você fez de propósito! - Reclamei

-Não fiz não!- Ele retrucou com um sorriso irônicos nos lábios

-Agora vem catar os livros!- Apontei para os livros espalhados no chão

-Não! Você arruma os livros e eu varro! Essa foi à ordem do Myouga!

-Saco!-Reclamei me abaixando para pegar os livros

Juntar todos os livros foi fácil... O difícil será levanta-los e leva-los até o segundo andar! Vamos Kagome você consegue! Empine o nariz e pegue estes livros!

Vamos lá... Respire... Um, dois e vai!

Pronto levantei uma pilha com vinte livros grossos de uma vez! Agora tenho que levar para o segundo andar! Um passo de cada vez Kagome, um passo de cada vez! Isso já foi um passo, agora dois... Vamos para o três e...

Merda de escada!

Tropeço no primeiro degrau da escada e levo um tremendo de um tombo, fora que os livros ficaram todos espalhados de novo!

Merda de livros!

E merda de Inuyasha que vê a minha agonia e está do meu lado dando risadas!

-Não tem graça!- Reclamei emburrando a cara

-Pra você! Pra mim tem muita graça!- O sorriso irônico dele foi aumentando- Se você me implorar eu te ajudo!

Olhei incrédula pra ele.. Ele só pode estar brincando!

-Inuyasha... - Abri um sorriso parecido com o de um assassino – Vai se fuder! Eu faço isso sozinho!

Vamos lá... Junta os livros- De novo- Faz uma pilha – De novo- E levanta ... E cai!- De novo!

O meu azar não vai acabar não?

-Feh... Você é um desastre Kay!- Inuyasha se abaixou para me ajudar- Deixa que alguém com força faça isso para você!

-Você está insinuando que eu não tenho força?- Olhar mortal de gelar a espinha

-Insinuando não... Afirmando!- Ele foi juntando os livros e eu fui fazendo a mesma coisa- "Como cozinhar lagostas" Que titulo é esse?

-Deve ser um livro de culinária... –Peguei outro livro e li o titulo- "Mil maneiras de apontar um lápis"

Começamos a rir do livro

-Escuta só esse parece ser um romance: "Minha vida com a alcachofra!" Credo que livro ridículo!

-É mesmo! – Peguei mais um livro e coloquei na pilha- Ei Inuyasha... Nos não estávamos de mal?

-De mal?- Ele repetiu e começou a rir – Que eu saiba eu não estou mais no primário!

-Sei, mas e aquela briga idiota de mais cedo?

-Você me bateu e eu "Quase" te bati... Estamos quites!-Ele concluiu sentando no chão com as pernas cruzadas- E então vai contar sobre a Rin ou não? Foi por isso que você não queria me ajudar a encontrar a garota do apagão?

-Não é nada disso seu baka! Eu só não sei o porque do nome da Rin está lá!

Ah se mentira matasse! Tudo bem se mentira matasse todos do mundo estariam mortos! – Fui trágica agora!

-Você não sabe mesmo?- Inuyasha bufou com frustração- Porcaria voltei à estaca zero! Bom ainda tem mais alguns nomes na lista... Se não é a Rin deve ser outra garota! Ainda tenho quatro opções!

-Boa sorte nestas quatro opções!- Disse sem interesse- Mais eu tenho certeza que não é a Rin!

-E como você sabe?

Por que será que eu sei heim? Deve ser porque sou eu a dona da calcinha seu idiota! Mas é claro que eu não vou dizer isso!

-Porque eu estava com a Rin no dia da confusão!- De certo modo não era mentira- Por isso tire-a da lista

-Você estava com ela é?- Ele sorriu maliciosamente- Foi por isso que conseguiu fugir heim!

-Isso realmente não é da tua conta!- Respondi ríspida- De qualquer modo não é a Rin!

-Você por acaso já viu esse conjuntinho nela?

-Já... – Respondi sem pensar no que falei – Não peraí não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Inuyasha estava rindo com malicia

-Aham... Sei!

-Credo tá parecendo o Mirok!

-Se eu parecesse com o Mirok já estaria olhando para este livro aqui!- Inuyasha mostrou um livro de capa grossa ...

... Nossa o que uma edição do kama Sutra está fazendo aqui? Este tipo de livro não devia estar num colégio! Tudo bem que esta escola é masculina, mas mesmo assim!

-Credo meu pai tem que olhar direito para os livros que mandam pra cá!-Ele comentou olhando umas paginas do livro

-Seu pai?- Peguei e fechei o livro o que fez com que o Inuyasha bufasse irritado

-Sim foi ele quem mandou estes livros pra cá...- Ele abriu o livro e eu fechei- Foi uma espécie de doação- Abriu e eu fechei- Que saco me deixa ver esta porcaria!

-Não! Você não é o Mirok!

-E daí?

Cínico, sem vergonha, cara de pau, gostoso, hentai e safado!

Epa... Nos xingamentos veio a palavra "gostoso?"

Arf... Gostoso, maravilhoso, cheiroso, fofo... Tudo bem chega de elogiar!

E o Inuyasha tava lá olhando o livro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Às vezes ele virava o livro de cabeça pra baixo, pra cima e pra tudo que era lado! E pela cara dele a coisa tava boa!

-Fiiuuuuuu –Ele assobiou – Que legal!

-Ah Inuyasha me poupe!

-Não vem cá ver! Isso é educativo! Devíamos ter isso aqui na escola!

-Que tipo de aula seria essa? "Anatomia humana?"

-Seria bom se fosse aulas praticas! Isso devia ser ensinado! Tá certo que já nascemos com o instinto, mas seria legal se tivéssemos uma demonstração ao vivo!

-Pra isso existem os filmes pornôs!- Conclui olhando de esgueira para o livro que ele estava lendo ...

.. Gente aquilo é humanamente impossível!

-Eu sei!-Ele sorriu malicioso- Mais se mostrasse isso na escola seria perfeito! Eu freqüentaria todas as aulas desta matéria! Já pensou uma aula com o nome "Estudo das transas"

Eu mereço... Homens! Deve ser por isso que eu continuo solteira!

-Mais você não acha que seria meio impossível não? –Me apoiei na ponta dos pés e fiquei olhando o livro por cima do ombro do Inuyasha- Sabe aqui é uma escola pra garotos e a não ser que vocês queiram essas "aulas praticas" com o mesmo sexo acho melhor você desistir!

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados

-Nem diga uma coisa destas! Eu não sou da mesma laia do Jakotsu!

-De quem?

-Você não conhece... –Ele respondeu vagamente virando a pagina do livro- Hum essa é interessante ... Da próxima vez que eu encontrar a garota eu vou fazer essa...

Sem comentários... Eu nem vou dizer qual posição era, porque eu ainda quero entende-la!

-Ah sim!-Ele sorriu- Nos fizemos essa!- Ele apontou para uma das posições- Acho que essa é a mais normal...

Fiquei com o rosto vermelho até a raiz do cabelo!

O Inuyasha virou o rosto e ficou me encarando a alguns centímetros do meu rosto... Fiquei olhando pra boca dele...

... Maravilha eu to com vontade de beijar!

Alguém me bate pra ver se eu recupero o juízo? Tudo bem... Foda-se!

Ele ta me olhando... Porque ele ta me olhando? Ele tá a alguns centímetros do meu rosto... Gente o Inuyasha ta corado!

-Inu...- Tentei falar algumas palavras pra ver se aquele "clima" parasse- O que você...

-O seu cheiro me lembra alguém...

Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e entreabriu os lábios... Gente o Inuyasha é gay? Ele não percebeu que eu sou um QUASE homem?

Mas, como dizia a minha mãe... Temos que aproveitar o momento!

Fiz a mesma coisa que ele e fui aproximando o rosto... Íamos nos beijar quando...

-Eu escutei uma gargalhada?!- Myouga entra na sala com caras de poucos amigos e olha a cena...

Bem eu estava atrás do Inuyasha, ele estava segurando meu rosto com uma das mãos... E pra completar o pacote: Havia um livro de sexo nas mãos dele!

Há sim... E outro detalhe fundamental! Éramos dois homens e íamos nos beijar!

-Senhores!- Myouga nos olhou com reprovação- Isso é uma instituição de ensino! Deixem para fazer isso quando estiverem sozinhos! Ninguém precisa saber dos seus gostos sexuais! Agora voltem ao trabalho!

Ele saiu da sala deixando um Inuyasha corado e uma Kagome/Kay com cara de pastel!

-Merda!- Inuyasha reclamou jogando o livro que segurava em uma das estantes... Em uma das estantes que eu arrumei!!! E os livros desta estante foram ao chão! A estante que eu tive todo o trabalho do mundo para arrumar! Arrumei com carinho e dedicação!

Mentira eu tinha colocado os livros de qualquer jeito! Mais mesmo assim era a estante do meu coração!

-Puta que pariu! Isso é falta de mulher!-Inuyasha reclamava com as mãos na cabeça- Eu quase beijei um homem!

Olhei abismada para o Inuyasha. Ele estava batendo a cabeça na parede! Porque ele tem que ser tão maluco assim? Olha quem fala... A garota que se veste de homem!

Ignorem esse lapso de loucura...

-Inuyasha... –Olhei para a estante com vários livros no chão- Quem você pensa que vai arrumar isso?

-Droga... Droga... Droga... Eu devo estar maluco!-Ele continuava recitando o mantra "Eu estou maluco" – Eu quase beijei um homem!

-Ei...

-... Meu deus! E agora? Se o Mirok descobrir?

-Ei...

-...Feh... Se ele descobrir eu bato nele! Ah eu vou socar muito aquele desgraçado! Eu vou ter o prazer de ver o sangue dele em minhas garras!

-Dá pra parar com o ataque histérico ou tá difícil?

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos... Franziu o cenho... Apontou pra mim... Colocou as duas mãos dele na cabeça e fez sinal de negação com a mesma.

-É tudo culpa sua! –Ele apontou pra mim com raiva- Porque você tem que ter este rosto de garota?

-Ei... Você queria me beijar porque quis! Eu não te forcei a nada!

Mais bem que eu queria!

-E você diz isso assim? Não tá preocupado não?- Ele me perguntou com enorme curiosidade

-Porque estaria, Inuyasha? Não aconteceu nada...

Volto a repetir: Mais bem que eu queria!

-Não aconteceu nada? –Ele repetiu com asco- Nos quase nos beijamos!

-"Quase"... Um "Quase" não quer dizer que fizemos! Então não há porque ficar deste jeito! A não ser Inuyasha... –Resolvi provocar um pouco pra ver até quando ele suporta, ou até ele me bater, o que vier primeiro! – A não ser.. Que você... –Aproximei um passo e ele recuou dois- Esteja querendo jogar no outro time...

Avancei outro passo, ele continuava recuando... Até dar de encontro com uma outra estante... No caminho de Inuyasha havia uma estante... Havia uma estante o caminho do Inuyasha...

Um tanto poético, pra não dizer patético!

-Ei Kay...- A voz dele saia vacilante- O que você tá...

Coloquei um dedo na ponta do nariz do Inuyasha

-... Simples, Inuyasha... Se você esta querendo jogar em outro time... Eu...

-..Você?- Ele foi corando

-Só lamento!- Respondi me afastando- Vai ter que procurar outro otário... Porque se você não percebeu no meu celular tem o telefone de um monte de garotas! Se eu quiser beijar alguém eu beijo qualquer uma da lista, e o nome "Inuyasha" não está nela!

Raça feminina... Amiga com os nomes no meu telefone... Perdoem essa pobre alma! Eu não digo isso por que quero... O Inuyasha que me obriga!

E ai? To convencendo caso seja processada por machismo?

Inuyasha respirou aliviado e deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Você me deu um susto...-Ele disse pegando alguns livros que estavam no chão- Cara eu pense que você estava falando serio!

Peguei alguns livros junto dele...

-E quem disse que eu não estava?- Respondi misteriosamente dando um sorriso de escárnio

Inuyasha estava vermelho, roxo, azul... Coloque todas as cores do arco-íris juntas!

Comecei a gargalhar. Cara, é bom brincar com a cabeça de alguém!

-Eu só to zoando! Agora me ajuda!

Peguei uma pequena escada e subi para colocar os livros lá nas estantes de cima, o Inuyasha ficou em baixo me passando os livros... Ele passava e eu colocava, passava e eu colocava... E olhava para minha bunda!

-Eu sei que é irresistível, mas da pra parar de olhar!

-Que?

-A minha bunda! Para de olhar pra ela!

-Feh! Eu não to olhando nada! –Ele vira o rosto- Suas pernas que são finas! Você devia malhar com urgência! Pernas finas... Rosto de garota... E pra piorar bunda empinada! Ou você é uma mulher disfarçada, ou é gay!

Nossa! Pela primeira vez na vida o Inuyasha pode ter chegado a uma hipótese sobre mim! O que me consola é que eu sei que ele é idiota demais para saber da verdade!

-E o que você acha que eu sou? Uma garota ou um gay?

-Er.. Uma garota você não é! –Ele respondeu convicto

-Eu posso ser uma garota disfarçada e que esteja aqui neste colégio de homens...

Ele começou a rir

-Impossível! Você ser uma mulher?

As risadas que Inuyasha davam eram risadas de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de escutar uma piada...

...E a piada era a Kagome aqui!

-Você ser uma mulher! Cara essa é a melhor piada do mundo!

Eu não disse... EU sou a piada!

-Você pode ter um rosto que lembra o de uma mulher, mas falta muito! Primeiro que as mulheres têm seios! E você não tem! E se tiver é muito pequeno!

Meus seios são pequenos? São? São?

-Não é!- Gritei irritada com o comentário

-Não é o que? Esse livro é ai sim!

-Ah?- Olhei o livro na minha mão e pisquei varias vezes- O que eu tava dizendo mesmo?

-Que não era... Mais não era o que? Arf coitado... Essa poeira não ta te fazendo bem!

-Esquece.. Vamos terminar isso logo!

Sim.. Essa poeira esta acabando com a minha unha!

-É... Temos coisas para fazer mais tarde!- Ele responde com um sorriso zombeteiro

-Que tipos de coisas?

-Coisas que envolvem tintas!

**OoOoOo**

-O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?

Foi o que eu me perguntei quando chegamos num lugar muito peculiar...

... E qual era esse lugar?

Bom meus caros amigos, nada mais, nada menos que um campo de...

(musica de suspense ao fundo)

Um campo de paintball!

Agora vem a parte em que vocês exclamam aquele sonoro "Hooo" E me perguntam "O que isso tem demais?"

Pois é... Eu também não sei o que tem de interessante num campo onde você sai coberto de tinta!

O campo de paintball era afastado do colégio, tanto é, que tivemos que ir de carro- O que me deixou curiosa em saber de quem era aquele carro?! Não é todo dia que você têm uma carona numa limusine! - O lugar era freqüentado principalmente pelas escolas que traziam seus queridos e "comportados" Alunos para se divertirem...

.. Mas esse não era o caso, porque o lugar estava cheio de alunos do colégio Shikon! Havia cerca de vinte alunos, e todos seguravam aquelas pistolas típicas do jogo!

Meu sensor de perigo esta em disparada, ele esta dizendo "Armadilha!" A pergunta agora é: "Armadilha para quem?"

Para mim? Ou para alguém que eu não conheça?

Nesse bando de garoto, estava aquele cara que me dava medo... Fukui Narak!

Por algum motivo aquele olhar de cobra me dava calafrio! Como se ele soubesse o que eu penso! Ou pior... O que na realidade ele sabe quem eu sou!

"Calma Kagome, acalme-se, ele é somente um aluno, nada mais!"

Fora que o irmão dele era pior de todos! Lá estava ele- Junto de Narak, como se fosse uma sombra do próprio- Com aquelas estranhas roupas de alguma gangue de motoqueiros...

Usava um sobretudo negro com os dizeres "Fukui" grafitado nas costas em prateado, e aquele olhar me causava arrepios! Credo esse cara tinha que trabalhar numa casa de terror! Aposto que nem precisaria de fantasia! Será que ele já foi dublê do Fred Cruguer? (É assim que se escreve?)

Estava também o Hakudoushi, o Mirok, Inuyasha, Sesshy-baka, e o Kouga e sua corja!

-Ei o que estamos fazendo...- Mirok me corta e coloca uma mão em minha boca

-Quieto! Ela já esta chegando!- Ele e entrega uma arma de tinta e me empurra para trás de um..

.. Tá um monte de feno ¬¬ daqueles que se dá para animais da fazenda, sabe?!

A situação era a seguinte: Mirok e eu escondidos atrás do feno, com armas de paintball. Sesshoumaru parado esperando alguém, Inuyasha e os outros garotos escondidos ali e aqui... Todos armados até os dentes de...

.. Tinta ¬¬

Nossa vamos matar alguém com tanta tinta! Ui que medo! Fujam todos eles têm tintas nas mãos! Escute mundo: Eu tenho uma arma de tinta e não tenho medo de usar!

Dá pra ser mais patético que isso?

-Hey Houshi... Mais que porra é essa aqui? O Sesshy acordou com vontade de matar alguém com tinta? Ele disse "nossa hoje quero matar uma pessoa" Viu que não tinha arma e pegou um balde de tinta para realizar seu vil plano?!

- O.O Matar alguém com tinta? Tá louco? Não se pode matar alguém com tinta, Kay!

Ow e eu não sabia disso... E o prêmio de imbecilidade do ano vai para:

Mirok!

-Não diga...

-Então não me pergunte...

Acabo de revogar o premio de imbecilidade do Mirok! Com essa mente que beira a idiotice suprema não merece tão pouco! Como esse imbecil entrou na escola?

Será que ele subornou algum professor? Talvez... Essa teoria é muito aceitável.

-Quieto que elas estão chegando!- Alguém disse, e todo mundo se escondeu (No meu caso eu fui segurada atrás do feno)

-Mas o que esta havendo aqui?- Sussurrei para o Mirok, que indicou que eu calasse a boca.

_-Então pra que você me chamou aqui?- Uma voz feminina perguntou_

-_Acho que você já sabe, não? Quero que você me diga a verdade... Vejo que trouxe umas amigas, não é?- A voz masculina respondeu _

-Mas o que esta... – Pensei olhando por cima do esconderijo, vi as pessoas que estavam conversando...

É nessas horas que você deve empinar o nariz, estufar o peito, e dizer em alto e bom som:

"Agora fudeu!"

E fudeu mesmo! Sango e mais umas garotas da gangue estavam paradas conversando com o Sesshoumaru.

Anija, Yura, e mais umas garotas...

-Não confia em mim?- Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando para Sango- Eu disse para você vir sozinha...

Sango riu com descaso

-Cachorrinho, eu não confio na minha própria mãe! –Mentira, ela ama a tia- Por qual razão eu viria num encontro com você sem as minhas amigas?

-Tá certo... Isso podia ser uma armadilha, não?- Ele disse, rindo de canto de lábio

Ela não demonstrou sentimentos, regra principal de uma líder: Nunca mostre para seus inimigos o que você realmente sente...

-Poupe-me dessa conversa fiada, seja claro, porque me chamou aqui?

-Sejamos sucintos então... Quero, ou melhor, exijo que saia da minha área, esse e território meu! Não vou permitir que você ganhe dinheiro com os meus clientes.

-Você exigir algo de mim? – Ela apontou para si mesma- A única coisa que você pode exigir é um banho com talco antipulgas!- As garotas riram, e eu também ri e levei uma cotovelada do Mirok- Se enxerga moleque!- Levantou a voz- Eu já roubava provas, antes mesmo de você ser um filhote de poodle!

-Aposto que ele pulava o aro de fogo quando filhote!- Anija comentou- Vem cachorrinho, pulo o arinho vem! Sit! Junto! Sentado!

Percebe-se que Anija odeia cachorros, coisas de yokai gato ...

Todas caíram na gargalhada. Sesshoumaru rosnava de ódio.

-Hum... – Ele sorriu perigosamente- Já acabou com as piadas**, Humana**? – Ele ressaltou a palavra "Humana" com repulsa – Essa é a sua resposta final? Não me dirá quem é a sua líder, se é que ela exista...

-Acredite, se eu sou assim, a minha líder é pior! Você nunca conseguirá encontra-la, nem tão cedo!

-Tenho minhas fontes...- Ele retrucou, convencido

-E eu não estou duvidando... Mas veja bem... Eu sei de coisas que você não sabe.- Ela riu com escárnio.

-Resposta errada... –Sesshoumaru continuou, pegou um papel dentro do bolso e começou a ler- Sango, 17 anos, estudante da faculdade de Cambridge, Uma aluna excelente, filha de uma família de renome, seu pai é dona de uma empresa bélica e sua mãe é...

-Uma dona de casa, fundei as ladies e bla bla bla... Arf me poupe, um hacker pode encontrar isso a qualquer hora do dia.- Fez pouco caso cruzando os braços na frente do peito, olhou para o Sesshoumaru e sorriu desafiando- E então é só isso que tem a dizer?

-Não, na realidade... Eu queria te mostrar um dos nossos novos integrantes...

Sango levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Aposto que você ficará orgulhosa em saber que ele esta em boas mãos...

De trás de uma torre de feno sai um garoto e...

Um segundo! Aquele é o... O... O...

-Koraku? – Sango diz, olhando abismada para o irmão mais novo que segurava uma pistola igual os outros garotos.- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Oi irmãzinha, sentiu saudades de mim?- Ele disse, rindo sarcasticamente

-Como vê, foi uma surpresa ver que o seu irmão mais novo estava na nossa escola... – Sesshoumaru comentou rindo de lado- E eu não me fiz de rogado, chamei para entrar na minha gangue, e como ele é um bom menino ele aceitou. Você educou bem seu irmão!

-Pelo jeito não foi o suficiente...- Sango lançou um olhar de desprezo para o irmão- Porque Koraku?

-Parecia ser uma oferta tentadora... Sempre foi só você, sua gangue, seu poder, seu dinheiro... Mesmo na Inglaterra você me deixava de fora!- Ele respondeu com raiva

Isso não é hora de lavar roupa suja ¬¬

-Não vai me dizer quem é?- Sesshoumaru tenta mais uma vez

Sango olhou de esgueira para o irmão, depois olhou a sua volta, os garotos estavam escondidos, somente Sesshoumaru e Koraku que apareciam...

"Merda Sango! Perceba logo que é uma armadilha!"

-Não- Ela respondeu simplesmente

Perceba, perceba!

Sesshoumaru sorriu com sarcasmo, ele iria executar seu plano! Merda tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

-Então... Pena pra você...- Ele estalou os dedos e os garotos saíram dos esconderijos- Ataquem...

Mirok me puxou e fomos para juntos dos outros, todos apontaram as armas para a Sango e atiraram sem dor ou piedade... Eu fiquei estática, não atirava, só encava a cena a minha frente!

Vamos combinar que era tinta, mas mesmo assim isso fere o ego de uma pessoa!

-Merda!- Sango correu junto com as garotas e se esconde atrás der um pilar de feno- Garotas vocês estão bem?

-Não adianta se esconder...- Sesshoumaru caminhava onde Sango tinha se escondido, com passadas pequenas e com a maior calma do mundo- Isso podia ser evitado se você tivesse me dito à verdade...

-Hey Sesshoumaru cadê ela? Queremos nos divertir mais!- Kouga comentou rindo

Vi o chefe dos Shikon's ficar surpreso quando encarou o que tinha por detrás do feno, depois deu uma rosnada.

-Cadê?- Ele olhou para os lados a procura de algo, Kouga se aproximou e olhou: Sango havia desaparecido e no local havia um celular. Sesshoumaru pegou o aparelho que tocava e atendeu.

_-Você não achou que eu ia cair nessa armadilha, achou?_

-Por um momento? Achei sim, mas assim é mais divertido...-Ele respondeu para a voz no telefone- Vai fugir? Grande líder és tu..

_-Sou uma líder de uma gangue de garotas, e não idiota! Tente me achar.. Se conseguir... _

Sesshoumaru com ódio tacou o celular no chão com força, despedaçando o pobre aparelho... Que coisa feia, tanta gente querendo um celular e ele jogando esse fora!

-Achem essa garota!-Ele grita para os garotos que ficam parados olhando para ele- Andem!

Todos saem correndo atrás de uma Sango perdida

**OoOoOo**

Sango, Cadê você?

Eu realmente não entendo como ela consegue se esconder tão bem? Quando eramos mais jovens ela sempre era a ultima a ser achada do Pique-esconde... E.. Porque raios eu to lembrando de uma brincadeira de infância?

Saco já to indo pro mundo da lua de novo...

Sinto uma coisa em minha cabeça... Uma dor como se tivessem jogado algo em mim e... hey tão jogando uma coisa em mim!!

E ai, isso doi ¬¬

Olho pro chão e vejo uma pedrinha que certamente foi tacada na minha cabeça.

-Kagome.. Psiu.. Kagome...

Deus é você quem me chama? O.O

-Porra garota, olha eu aqui!

Uma pedra maior atinge a minha nobre cabeça.

Ai isso doeu!

-Olha eu aqui Kagome!!- A voz grita sussurrando (Tem como gritar através de sussurros? Ah sei lá, mas ela deu um gritinho sim!)

-Sango!! Você tá viva!

-Era só tinta Kagome... -Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo- Eu vou sobreviver...

-Jura? Eu tava torcendo pra que você morresse!- Respondi, com sarcasmo

-Hey! Olha que eu taco uma pedra maior!-Ela respondeu com raiva

Sango estava pintada toda de vermelho (Resultado da tinta) e havia se escondido em um monte de... de.. arf.. Feno ¬¬

-Tudo bem, agora não é hora para brincadeiras, temos que tirar você daqui...-Comentei, preocupada, afinal, como sairíamos dali sem que alguem nos visse?- Porque você não disse que viria pra cá? Era óbvio que era uma armadilha!

Ela sorriu.

Acabo de descobrir que o sorriso da Sango me dá calafrios!

-E quem disse que eu não sabia?- Sango respondeu, sorrindo sadicamente

-Olha o Kay achou ela!!- Alguem gritou e um monte de garotos vieram correndo

-Foge...- Foi a ultima coisa que eu disse antes do Sesshoumaru chegar

-Porque deveria?- Ela respondeu, dando um sorriso malandro

Os braços dela foram agarrados por dois garotos, depois Sesshoumaru ergue o rosto da Sango.

-Achou mesmo que poderia escapar da humilhação? - Perguntou, com os olhos em fúria

Será que ele já tomou a anti-rábica?

Tenho a impressão que ele quer morder a Sango!

-Eu escapei naquela hora, não foi?- Ela retrucou, com total ironia.

-Ah, vai se fuder garota- Kouga disse, avançando na direção de Sango

-Não antes de você...

-Sua...

Antes que Kouga pudesse fazer algo, Sesshoumaru mandou ele ficar quieto...

-Ultima tentativa, Sai daqui, ou então...

-Eu já disse que não irei sair, e muito menos irei dizer o nome da outra líder, mas você parece não me escutar... Já foi no veterinário? As vezes você pode estar ficando surdo, afinal, surdez é bem comum em poodles.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-Tenho que admitir... Pra alguém que esta presa pelo inimigo, você ainda possui muita coragem. Acho que já sei porque se tornou uma líder... Essa sua língua felina deve ter ajudado muito...

Nem te conto como já a ajudou...

Sesshoumaru mandou os garotos que seguravam Sango a colocarem de joelhos, ela relutou um pouco, mas a sua força não foi o suficiente.

-Assim que você deveria ficar... Ser inferior... - Ela o encarava com ódio

Inuyasha e Mirok chegaram junto com Hakudoushi

-Acharam as outras?- Sesshy perguntou, Inuyasha meneou a cabeça negativamente- Onde está os Fukui?

-Não sei... Eles desapareceram.. - Mirok respondeu, enquanto Inuyasha exclamava um típico "Feh" e o Hakudoushi arrumava os óculos.

-Perdeu seguidores? - Sango disse- Não me admira que eles tenham fugido...

-Engraçado... Onde está suas amigas mesmo? -Hakudoushi interrompeu, e com um olhar sagaz ele continuou- Ah, sim... Elas fugiram também..

Sango começou a rir

-E quem disse que elas fugiram?

Todos olharam para Sango, inclusive eu, porque não estava entendendo nada daquilo tudo...

-O que você pretende...?- Antes de Hakudoushi completar, sirenes de policia foram escutadas- Mais o que?

Uns cinco carros de policia cercaram agente...

Que lindo vamos ser presos

Hey, eu sou inocente! Não fiz nada.. Nunca trafiquei drogas, nunca tive pensamentos pecaminosos com o Inuyasha... Er.. isso realmente não devia ter entrado na lista.

-Merda... - Sesshoumaru ergue as mãos quando escutou o comando "levante as mãos e larguem as armas"

Todos fizeram o mesmo, inclusive eu...

Nem vem.. Eu sou inocente, é que é difícil pensar com uma pistola apontada pra você!

-Deve ter um mal entendido aqui, não estamos fazendo nada demais- Kouga disse, visivelmente branco, e com medo por estar sendo servido de mira para uma pistola do policial.

-Recebemos uma denuncia que uma gangue estava reunida para eliminar alguém... - O Policial respondeu revistando o Kouga.

Pera... Porque tem policia feminina ali naquele meio?

E porque a Ayame esta no meio deles?

Ayame chegou no Sesshoumaru

-Deve haver um engano...

-Quieto... Entrem no carro vamos levar vocês para a central!- Algemou o Sesshy, percebi que ela apertou bem as algemas, principalmente porque ele fez uma cara de dor.

Colocou o Sesshoumaru no carro, e os outros policiais fizeram o mesmo com os outros garotos.

-Hey! Nos não fizemos nada!- Inuyasha berrou, sendo segurado por um guarda- Pergunta para a garota que estava com agente!- Ele olhou para onde Sango estava, mas ela não estava mais lá- Merda ela fugiu!

Sesshoumaru colocou a cabeça pra fora do vidro do carro, estreitou os olhos e eu juro que escutei um rosnado!

Fui segurada por dois policias, Ayame e uma outra garota de cabelos brancos.

Ela colocou as algemas em mim, me colocou dentro do carro.

Todos presos, nos carros de policia, e vamos para a prisão!

-Isso realmente foi divertido- Comentei tirando as algemas e olhando para "os policiais"- Mais o que aconteceu aqui? Como vocês fizeram isso?

-A Sango é muito esperta! Ela desconfiou e logo armou um plano!- Ayame respondeu virando pra me olhar.

-O plano saiu perfeitamente bem, Kagome-sama- A garota de cabelos brancos respondeu, ela estava do meu lado, e alguem dirigia o carro.

-Percebi... - Olhei para motorista- E você quem é?

-Oras, não reconhece mais uma velha amiga? - Sango riu olhando pra mim, ela estava com um quepe de policia, por isso não tinha visto seu rosto, seus cabelos estavam totalmente sujos de vermelho.

Sorri para a minha amiga, afinal ela não perdeu a sua inteligência e deu uma maneira de fugir!

-Como você fez isso tudo? - Perguntei olhando os outros carros tomarem ruas diferentes- Onde eles vão?

Ayame começou a gargalhar

-Eles vão realmente para a policia!- Sorriu triunfante- Aqueles eram policias de verdade!

-Deixa eu tentar adivinhar.. - Comecei com as minhas hipóteses- Assim que soube dessa armadilha, você rapidamente pediu para a Yura dar um jeito do pai vir aqui com uma informação falsa! E assim vocês se infiltraram em um dos carros e aqui estamos nos! Acertei alguma coisa?

Sango me olhou do retrovisor, deu um sorriso satisfeito

-Ok, ok, você já matou a charada! Assim não tem nem graça Kagome!

-E agora pra onde estamos indo?- Indaguei

-Eu estou um caco.. Vamos a loja da mãe da Kanna comprar algo e tirar essa tinta do meu cabelo!- Sango respondeu, fazendo uma careta

A loja da mãe da Kanna era um local que nos visitávamos desde que estávamos no fundamental.

Na época, Kanna era uma menina franzina e seria, um pouco CDF também, que estava na mesma sala que nos duas. Ela era perseguida por alguns alunos na escola, e eu e Sango a defendemos. E assim ela se tornou a nossa amiga..

Hoje em dia ela ainda é uma menina bem séria e continua a falar pouco. As vezes nos achamos que ela não tem nenhum sentimento.

Mais não se deixe enganar por essa carinha dela!

Eu lembro que uma vez ela pegou um daqueles tacos de beisebol e bateu em uma garota até ela cair inconsciente, e fez isso sem demostrar nenhuma emoção!

Em fim, a mãe dela tem uma loja de roupas, a maioria roupas pretas...

Porque ela é conhecida como a maior loja que vende roupas para rockeiros do Japão!

Continuando com a viagem...

-A cara que aquele cachorro fez quando viu que você tinha fugido foi impagável!- Ayame comentou rindo exageradamente

-Você não devia falar isso... - Disse, rindo de lado- Vocês dois são parentes! Você não é um yokai lobo? Lobos são parentes de cachorro!

-Não sou parente daquela coisa amestrada!- Ayame retrucou com raiva- Nos lobos nunca fomos domesticados!

-Então ele nada mais é que um lobo que foi domesticado pelos humanos, de modo que, temos que colocar uma coleira nele!- Kanna disse, séria olhando para Ayame

Caímos na gargalhada

-Devemos então passar num pet shop para comprar uma coleira!- Eu disse, segurando o riso

Tudo bem, nos estamos rindo as custas do Sesshoumaru... Aposto que ele deve estar espirrando

**No Carro onde estava o Sesshoumaru **

-Atchim!

-Saúde Sesshoumaru.

-Cala a boca Mirok! ù.u

**De volta ao nosso carro **

Sango dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio, dentro de uns vinte minutos chegaríamos ao nosso destino...

-Bom Kagome, agora eu queria te contar o que nos descobrimos...- Sango disse, assumindo uma postura seria.- Já sabemos quem são os inimigos, e nos temos uma carta na manga que é você! Por enquanto eles não souberam de sua existência, e queremos que continue assim... Mas temos um problema..

-Que seria? - Indaguei

-Fukui Narak, e Fukui Onigumo.. - Ayame completou

Senti um calafrio, era fato que só de mencionar o nome daqueles dois eu me sentia com medo.

Sei que não deveria ter medo, mas...Era inevitável

-E o que vocês descobriram?

-Narak e Onigumo fazem parte de uma família da yakuza... E ambos tem uma ficha enorme na policia!- Ayame disse, e depois continuou- E acredite se quiser! Eles são conhecidos até na Inglaterra! Quando a Sango me disse esse nome, eu rapidamente lembrei do que me contaram... Narak e Onigumo são filhos de um chefe da Yakuza, os dois estudavam em Cambridge.

-Na mesma faculdade que vocês duas? - Perguntei, Sango concordou com a cabeça

-Eles saíram quando eu entrei.. - Ela respondeu- Eu soube depois que eles eram piores que os skinhead! Kagome, na ficha deles a de trafico de drogas a porte de armas ilegais!

-Eles realmente são perigosos.. - Kanna interrompeu- E parece que eles fugiram...

-Isso realmente vai ser um problema... - Comentei

-Quer desistir de tudo isso? - Sango indagou.

-Alguma vez eu já desisti de algo? - Disse, sorrindo convencida- E não será agora que eu irei desistir!

-Chegamos... - Sango parou o carro e eu a segui..

Não é por causa de um carinha que eu vou desistir dos meu plano...

Só espero que ninguém saia morto disso tudo!

E assim entramos na loja, enquanto os garotos estavam neste momento na delegacia prestando seus estimados depoimentos...

E espero, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho mal, que eles mofem naquele lugar por algumas horas, e nos deixem em paz.

Ou pelo menos é o que achava antes de dar de cara com o Inuyasha dentro de uma das cabines de roupas da loja...

-Inuyasha?

-Quem é você?

Hoje realmente não é meu dia!

**Continua...**

**Mini-fic**

Para escrever esta fic eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa de campo... Eu estou estudando o comportamento dos garotos e pra isso eu fico atrás do meu irmão mais novo o dia inteiro!

Peguei minha agenda e comecei a observar o habitat dos homens... Caneta na mão e camuflada!

**Safári I - Os homens X Videogames - Relato de uma pesquisadora!**

"Estou camuflada atrás deste sofá há meia hora observando o comportamento em grupo dos homens envolvendo uma espécie de diversão conjunta os tão conhecidos videogames! Espero que meu irmão não me descubra aqui atrás! Pego uma almofada e vou me aproximando do alvo! O alvo está jogando este estranho jogo com um outro ser do mesmo sexo... Descubro que num habitat masculino dois seres do mesmo sexo se reúne para se divertir jogando uma espécie de jogo em que se precisa usar uma espécie de controle e os jogos geralmente envolvem decapitações e mortes horrorosas dos bonecos! Descubro também que o alvo xinga toda vez que o boneco morre! Gravarei agora uma conversa deles!".

-Merda dá o fatality! Vai seu idiota defende! Não esse golpe não valeu! Ahhhhh deu Game Over!

"Alvo usa linguagem única desconhecida por mim! Vendo que não há mais perigo resolvo me aproximar mais" - Esconde a cara com uma almofada e se aproxima do alvo.

- Porra Esse boneco é muito lerdo fica apelando toda hora! Ahhhh eu quero jogar com o Sub-zero! Ei pega a pipoca pra mim ai!

"Me aproximo mais... Preciso saber como eles se comportam quando se alimentam... Me aproximo mais e mais e mais até ficar cara a cara com o alvo! Tenho que tirar uma foto para gravar este momento!".

-Natsumi para de ficar me encarando! Porque você ta com essa câmera na minha cara?

"Merda cheguei perto demais! Fui descoberta! Tenho que sair correndo antes que ele me pegue! Mais eu tenho que levar uma lembrança! E esse controle vai servir! Saio correndo com o controle nas mãos e o alvo vem atrás de mim enraivecido".

-Devolve o jostick! Mãe a natsumi tá atrapalhando o jogo! Se eu te pegar eu te mato!

"O alvo corre atrás de mim com muita raiva! Eu só tenho uma opção... Eu tenho que me salvar a qualquer custa! Tenho que salvar as anotações sobre o habitat masculino!".

-Manhêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee o mano quer me bater!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito correndo até a minha mãe

O que? Eu tenho que ficar viva para escrever a fic!

**Conclusão do safári I:**

Os homens gostam de jogar uma espécie de jogo onde você não usa suas habilidades físicas e sim as mãos para mexer um boneco que fica na televisão... Eles gostam de usar uma linguagem própria e comer uma comida chamada "Pipoca" Também cheguei à conclusão que nunca se deve roubar o controle das mãos dele! Senão eles saem correndo atrás de você e querem a sua cabeça a premio!

Caso isso aconteça à solução mais plausível é sair gritando o nome da sua mãe! Ou se prepare para uma morte lenta e dolorosa!

**Nota da autora :**

Ok, desculpem pela idiotice de cima, mas eu realmente não sei de onde saiu aquilo XD

bem.. Sim estou viva \o\

e ainda to respirando!!

mais em fim.. eu to escrevendo o fimzinho do capitulo meios as pressas, e realmente tenho que admitir que esta muito (bastante) atrasado!

Eu estou com varias fic's atrasadas, e não irei desistir de nenhuma!

Mais demorarei mais para postar...

mês que vem estarei viajando para o Anime friends!!! E isso não tem nada haver com a fic, mas eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que eu vou XD

em fim... valeu \o\

e como não to com tempo de responder as review's eu vou deixar os agradecimentos...

Eu to escrevendo isso tudo com uma dor de cabeça enorme, então vcs perdoem essa pobre alma XD

beijos \o\

**agradecimentos: **

**Lexis-chan**

**brasileirinha467**

**Dama da noite**

**Saori Higurashi**

**Pedrinho ruffles**

**Hana Murasaki-san **

**Natasha **

**Maroca**

**Jenni-chan**

**Hey-chan**

**Tsuque higurashi**

**Polly**

**Miss N **

**Princess.Bastet**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Hine Okamuy**

**Lorde-Ywe**

**tainá XD**

**Agome chan**

**Dani chan**

**manu higurashi**

**Uchiha Amanda**

**Hime Rin**

**Agatha-chan**

**Lud xD**

**Mutshuhi-Tsunochi**

**Sah Rebelde**

**Kanna**

**kagome igurashi (sami)**

**Gheisinha kinomoto**

**Leila**

**Carol freitas **

**Buh-chan**

**Nikki-Kousaka**

**Caroline**

**k-dani**

**aggie 18**

**Bekinha**

**Prica-chan**

**naninha-chan**

**juliana assis**

**bru-chan Gi-chan**

**mk-chan 160**

**litlle dark**

**hiwatari satiko**

**mylle**


End file.
